Lessons in the Form of Memories
by Nightfire1023
Summary: Boruto and his team go on a mission with the other genin team, Mirai and Metal Lee. But waiting for them was not what they expected as they are suddenly faced with a mystery woman who has trapped them. Now they must watch as she shows them the past of their parents, learning thing they never knew. Will this turn of event open the eyes of the new generation of spoiled ninja. No Ship
1. Chapter 1

"Konohamaru-sensei!" Boruto called out. "Why are we out here again?"

The Blonde, his team, Shikadai's team, Metal Lee, and a Chunin, Mirai Sarutobi, were walking through an ancient forest, filled with heavy fog and Giant trees.

"We're here to investigate the forest." Konohamaru told his student. "Apparently there have been rumors about strange occurrences happening and that a person is behind them."

The group of nine walked up an incline, leading deeper into the forest.

"Okay, then why are they here?" Boruto asked, pointing at the people that weren't part of his team.

"More eyes make will make this go faster." His Sensei told him, scratching a cheek.

The fog began to thicken even more. They could no longer see a foot in front of them.

"Careful not to get lost!" Konohamaru told the eight kids "And be on alert, we don't know what we're dealing with."

Just as the older ninja said that, he dissapeared in the fog.

"Don't worry Sensei." Sarada said. "The only one we have to worry about is Boruto."

"Hey! No we Don-" The blonde was interrupted by running face first into a tree.

"Point proven." Shikadai piped in.

"Shut up!"

Boruto rubbed his face before crossing his arms behind his head.

"Sensei, how much farther do we have to walk?"

No reply came.

"Sensei?" Boruto said again.

Again no answer. Now everyone was tense.

"Did we all just lose Konohamaru-sensei?" Chocho asked.

Suddenly, the fog was disturbed, followed by a laugh. The eight young ninja took formation. Backs to each other's, weapons drawn, and in a circle to guard each angle.

"Who's there?" Mirai demanded.

Another laugh followed the demanded.

"Pitifully spoil kids." A woman's voice rang out. "Think about nothing but themselves. I only see potential in a few of you."

"Show yourself!" Boruto demanded. "And where is our sensei?"

"Oh your sensei is a little... Occupied right now." The voice said, the kids tensed even more. "But don't worry, I haven't hurt him."

The fog cleared a bit, it revealed a woman, no older than their own parents, sitting on a boulder. She had long, unruly black hair, and wore a ninja outfit consisting of black, greys, and purples.

"What do you want?" Shikadai asked the women.

"I'll tell you but first, what do you guys really know about your parents?"

No one answered, mostly because they didn't understand why they were asked that. This cause the woman to smirk.

"Some of you think so little of your parents, that they don't understand how you feel, or that their childhood was much easier than your own, or even that they are so unlike you you don't even think they're your parents."

Some members of the group tensed even more.

"What do our lousy parents have to do with us?" Boruto demand, stepping forward.

The woman lost her smirk.

"Ignorant brat." She snarled. "You are the most guilty one here."

Her glare cause the young blonde to step back.

"Do you know you father was once _hated_ by your entire village? Have you ever asked him _why_ he wanted to be Hokage?"

Boruto flinched. This stranger seemed to know more about them and their parents then they do.

"What do you want?" Sarada piped up, trying draw the attention away from her teammate.

The women's smirk returned before the fog closed in around her again.

"You'll see young Uchiha." She said. "I'm going to be showing you spoiled kids the past, the lives of your parents and then you can decide who had the better life."

Her voice faded to a whisper and the young ninja were plunged into darkness.

All around them was nothing, just blackness. Not darkness as everyone could see each other clearly, just black.

"This is obviously a Genjutsu." Mirai said, performing a hand sign. "Release!"

Silence, nothing happened.

"What! Why didn't it work?" Chocho asked.

The women's voice rang out with laughter once again.

"This isn't something you can just escape from, this is my domain." She said. "I control who enters and who leaves here."

"Can you at least tell each of us why we are here?" Mitsuki asked.

No reply came at first.

"Oh I suppose it won't hurt." The woman said. "You're all here to learn a much needed lesson."

All went quiet. None of the young ninja said anything.

"Let's get started"

A sound of snapping fingers resonated around them. The blackness was suddenly filled with colors. The view showed a sunset that casted everything with a yellow glow. It was a very pretty site. They were by a river. The sound of running footsteps drew everyone's attention away for the wonderful site of the yellow sunset. They turned to see a young, blonde child running towards them. No one did anything as the child ran right past them. The anger in his eyes was enough to either shock or scared those watching. They had never seen so much anger before, let alone in a child that young.

"Is that…. Lord Hokage?" Chocho asked.

The scene followed along the young child as he ran and ran. The child ran past villagers, which seemed to only make him try to run faster.

 **'Always those eyes. Why? Why do they always give me those looks?'**

Everyone jumped. They weren't expecting to hear what the child was thinking as he ran but it did cause them to look at the other villages. What they saw were cold, glaring eyes all directed at the child no older than five? Maybe seven?

"Dad?" Boruto whispered to himself.

The scene changed to the academy grounds, not that any of them recognized it seeing as it was much different the the much 'newer' one they grew up with.

"What is this place?" Inojin asked.

"It's the old academy." Mirai said.

The oldest had recognized it from pictures, but just barely.

"Look." Shikadai said, pointing to the group of kids off to the side. "It's our parents."

Everyone looked. They each recognized at least one of their parents in the group of kids, if not both of them. Minus Metal Lee and Mirai.

"What are they doing out here? Don't they have class?" Sarada asked.

That's when they noticed the adult, Boruto recognized him first.

"Uncle Iruka?"

 **"Shikamaru, Choji. You two are facing each other next." Iruka called out after the current sparring children finished. The two boys got into position but didn't move after go was called.**

 **"I don't want to fight my friend." Choji said.**

 **"It's not a fight Choji, it's just practice." Iruka told him.**

 **"Well, then you can say I went out of bounds." Shikamaru told his teacher, he wasn't going to fight someone who didn't want to fight.**

Iruka spent a moment trying to argue over this but because both boys weren't going to fight he called it a draw and moved on. After some yelling from young Ino as well calling the two boy either lazy or cowardly. The next fight was Naruto and Sasuke. It was evident that the two boys didn't like each other very much. The fight was very one sided with Sasuke being the winner and Naruto being the loser. The girls all cheered for Sasuke, not that boy himself cared.

"Man, your dad sucks." Mitsuki said.

"Shut up." Boruto muttered. "At least he fought unlike those two's."

He wouldn't admit it but it was embarrassing and pitiful to see his father like this.

"He's not my dad." Chocho said, crossing her arms, "My dad is supposed to be cool and handsome."

"Your still on about that?" Inojin asked.

"Ha, little girl, how much do you know of your father or your clan?" the woman's voice rang out. Making the eight jump. "Let me show you something."

The scene changed before Chocho could say anything. It showed Choji and Choza, Choji's dad, in front of a stone with the Ino-Shika-Cho clan symbols carved on it. Choji was on his dad's shoulder as he talked about how the other kids picked on him and stayed away because he was fat.

Chocho's eyes widen at the words the child form of her father spoke. Choza explain that everyone in their clan was big because that how they fought and how their calories were used to replenish their chakra during battle.

Chocho didn't say anything, she had alway thought her father didn't care. That he didn't understand being the biggest person in their class, and alway stuffing their face that only added fuel to the fire. She had avoid training sometimes because she thought it was mostly a waste of time and that it was just an excuse to just eat some more then physically train only a little.

( please note, I know very little about this matter at hand and just asks that you go with this because it's at least close to the issue)

The scene faded and the black abyss returned

(sorry but the far past is real fragmented in the series and hard to put together.)


	2. Chapter 2

No one had a say to the matter as the scene changed again. This time they stood on a roof in the village. They would've said that they wouldn't of recognized it if it wasn't for the fact that the hokage faces were on the cliff face. Only there was less face and they were covered in paint. All of sudden they heard laughing and shortly after they saw their current Hokage running around with a bucket of paint and two adult ninja after him. They watched as the idea of their village jumped around and around avoiding the ninja. Suddenly they lost sight of the blonde. Once the other two ninja passed they noticed that part of the fence moved and Naruto brought down the cover up he used to blend into the fence.

"He seemed to be good at tricks." Mitsuki said.

"Hey look, It's Iruka again." Metal Lee point the chunin out as he appeared behind Naruto.

 **Iruka yelled at Naruto, scaring him, scolded him for missing class and then tied him up, bring him back to the academy as the scene followed. Naruto now sat at the front of the class, tied up, being scolded by Iruka yet again.**

 **"You failed the last graduation test and the one before that." Iruka scolded. "This is no time to be goofing off!"**

"What?" Sarada said. "Lord Hokage fail the test twice?"

"I didn't know that." Shikadai said. "Was it harder back then?"

"Even I don't know that." Mirai told them.

They turned back into the scene.

 **Iruka got annoyed that Naruto didn't care for his lecture so he turned to the class saying everyone had to do the transformation jutsu again even if they passed it.**

 **All the students lined up at the front of the class. Sakura went first.**

"Look, it's your mom, Sarada."Chocho said. "I have never seen her hair that long before."

"Yea." Sarada just watched as her mom made a basically perfect transformation.

Sarada face plamed when her mom started fangirling over her dad after her transformation. Her dad was next and he two and a good transformation. Sarada knew that both her parents were in the top of their class. Naruto was next, but unlike the other two, and none of the young ninjas watching expected this, turned into a naked, busty female. Causing Iruka to fly back via nosebleed.

Boruto tried to hide his embarrassment behind his hands while the other boy looked away from the seen, except Mitsuki who was, for some reason, interested in the result of this unexpected turn.

"Why the hell are we watching this?" Boruto yelled. "I don't care about my stupid dad's past, he's just as stupid as he is now.

He's had enough, he didn't care about his old man is the least bit and he was so tired of everyone saying he needed to respect him.

Everything suddenly went black again and the women appeared before them. All eight of them stepped back from the anger on her face.

"And that's exactly why _You_ are here brat." She told him.

"Yeah? Well why should I can about his past, it has nothing to do with me, I know who he is now and he is a loser who never has time for his family." Boruto yelled at her.

"At least you have a family." She told him before vanishing.

This caused Boruto to stop, but only for a moment.

"What the hell does that mean?" Boruto exclaimed, his arm thrown upwards, fist clenched.

Sarada punched him in the head.

"Can you not make the crazy lady angry, we don't want to die from your stupidity." She yelled at him.

"I don't care!" He said, rubbing his head. "Why should we even watch this stuff, it has nothing to do with us and there's no point. Why are you guys just going with it?"

Boruto's demanded questions were met with silence. The other seven seemed to be thinking about this.

"They're our parents." Mirai said. "They have everything to do with us."

If Mirai was honest she, herself, was mad at Boruto and his lack of respect for his father. She herself never got to even meet her dad and honestly was glad this was happening just so she _could_ see how her father was in life.

"Oh!" the women's voice came back. "It's seems like one of you have figured out why they're here!"

She sang those word more then said them, like they were happy that someone found the missing piece of a puzzle.

"Mirai's right Boruto." Inojin said, "They're our parents, how they grew up affects us today. I have never been told much about how my parents met or even know much about my own dad who I see everyday."

"Yeah, aren't you the least bit curious?" Metal Lee asked. "I want to see my own father as a kid, he's never really liked talking about the past."

Shikadai let out an irritated breath.

"You have never noticed have you guys…" the pineapple head spoke up. He crouched down in the typical 'Shika' Pose. "But most of the adults, especially our parents, are vague about the past. I'm lucky enough to even hear about some missions my parents did together or even bits about their Chunin Exams."

Everyone stopped, even the bashful Boruto paused. He knew his dad never said anything because he was never home, but his mom, he had noticed she avoid a lot from the past, only talking about a lot of stuff that happened after the Fourth War. Even then it was all about her non-ninja life and rarely about her adventures of a ninja. It seemed everyone had the same realization, except for Mitsuki whose face has been complacent this entire time.

"Okay, but what did she mean when she said 'At least you have a family'?" Chocho spoke up. "Was she talking about how some of our grandparents died in the war?"

Before anyone said anything else a scene had appeared. They were standing in the air, facing the stone faces of the Hokages. Naruto was on a pulley cleaning up his mess. Iruka sat on the top of the faces, making sure he did his job.

 **"I'm not letting you go home till you've clean this all up!" Iruka called down to the blonde.**

 **Naruto paused to answer.**

 **"Like I care!" He yelled back. "There's no one waiting for me anyways."**

 **Naruto went back to cleaning in quiet anger. Iruka started scratching his cheek, slight embarrassed he'd forgotten Naruto had no parents.**

 **"Naruto…." Iruka said.**

 **"What is it now?" The blond child yelled.**

 **"What meant was, if you clean this all up, I'll get you Ichiraku Ramen tonight."**

The eight weren't expecting their Seventh Hokage to do a 360 in mood. Seeing as the boy was now happily and excitedly cleaning up the faces. The scene faded away once more.

"No one's waiting for him at home?" Sarada asked.

"So what?" Boruto said, "He's got the ultimate freedom if no one's there for him."

"You idiot!" Sarada yelled, whacking her teammate on the head once again.

"Ow! Why did you do that!" Boruto yelled at her.

"Because your stupid."

"I'm in agreement with her." Mitsuki said.

"Answer me this kids" The women's voice sounded. "What's better? To have and to lose, or to not have at all?"

"What kind of question is that?" Boruto exclaimed.

"Young Boruto, I have a question for you." She said "Do you know what happened to your grandparents?"

"No! And I don't care and I'll never care. This has nothing to do with me. All I know is that they died before I was born." Boruto said, sitting down, legs crossed.

"Tell me child, what do you even know about your father's side of the family?"

"Nothing! And I don't want to know anything if it's related to him."

"Fine, fine, but let me show you something."

The black changed to a image, not a scene as nothing moved, an image. It showed a giant monster fox with its arm stretched out. They saw the village nearby and they saw a sight that made them all sick. On the claw on the outstretched out arm and hand, were two bodies and in front of them was a baby. The image only lasted a few seconds.

"That was the Fourth Hokage!" Sarada said. "Who's the women?"

"Indeed, that is also your grandfather, Boruto. The women is his wife, the baby in front if them is Naruto, the Seventh Hokage, only a few mere moments after his birth."

No one, not even Boruto said anything.

"Your father had no one in his life, no parents, no friends, not even his village." The woman said. "So I ask again. Is it better to have and to lose then not have at all?"

She vanished, being replaced with a new memory.

It was night time at a small ramen bar. Inside the bar was Naruto and Iruka. Naruto was enjoying his ramen. Iruka stopped eating.

 **"Why did you vandalize the faces? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" Iruka asked his dear student.**

 **"Of course I do!" Naruto told him, pausing to finish his bowl of ramen. "I know they get the title of Hokage because the are the best ninja of their time, right?"**

 **Naruto paused.**

 **"Expecilly the Fourth, who saved the village from the nine tailed demon fox."**

 **"Then why did you do that?" Iruka asked**

 **"Because I'll become Hokage myself." He said. "And I'll be the greatest Hokage ever. So that everyone will finally learn to accept me!"**

 **Naruto then asked to borrow Irkua's headband. Iruka said no as it was a symbol of those who had graduated the academy and became a ninja. Naruto just called him mean and order another bowl in retaliation. From there the scene fade and they were in blackness again.**

(Let me know if there are any mistakes or inconsistencies, I also know that the other genin involve have a lack of role in this story but I'm working on it)


	3. Chapter 3

Another scene followed soon after the last one. This one took place in the classroom. From what the eight had gathered it was graduation day. It seemed like everyone was waiting to take the test. They noticed their parents, the ones who had them in this class, right away, some had their headbands, other did not, they assumed that meant they haven't taken the test yet. They all noticed Naruto. He looked terrified and distraught.

' **That's my worst jutsu!' they heard his thought.**

 **"** Hmm?" Mitsuki hummed.

"I wonder what they had to do if the Seventh is in this much distress." Inojin said.

"He also failed it twice already, I wonder if it was that hard back then." Chocho piped in.

"All we had to do was make simple clones to pass." Metal Lee said

 **"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called.**

The blonde stood up and followed his teacher to the next class room. The scene followed. Naruto performed a hand sign, releasing a lot of chakra. He said the jutsu but a pop sound made it so they couldn't here what he said. A cloud covered the room, blocking everything from sight. The eight waited in suspense for the smoke to clear. They wanted to know if he had passed. The smoke cleared, and what they saw made them recoil. Next to Naruto was the most terrible clone they had even seen. They were also surprised because the Seventh was known for his mastery in a clone jutsu. Iruka was just done.

 **"Disqualified!" He yelled at Naruto.**

 **"Iruka-Sensei." The other teach piped up. "His physical coordination and stamina are excellent and he had manage to come up with something. Isn't that enough for him to pass?"**

Boruto face palmed.

"Please tell me my dad isn't getting a pity pass graduation."

 **"Mizuki-sensei. All the other created three of more clones." Iruka said. "Naruto only created one and it's practically useless. I can't give him a passing mark."**

 **Naruto just stared at the ground in anger.**

The scene faded.

"I never know that the Seventh had such a hard time with the clone jutsu." Mirai said.

"Makes me wonder how it became his best jutsu doesn't it?" Metal Lee asked.

Another scene came. It was just outside the academy building. Kids were celebrating and bragging to their parents about how they had passed. Naruto was sitting on the swing. The sight was not what the kids grew up looking at. The Seventh that they knew was full of hope and light. Even Boruto had a hard time believing this was his dad. The child before them looked like someone who had lost all hope, that they had finally given up trying.

"Dad." he whispered.

 **"Look." A whisper sounded. "It's that kid."**

The eight kids turned to follow the whisper. They found the parents of the kids who graduated staring at Naruto with those eyes.

 **"I heard he was the only one who failed."**

 **"Serves him right."**

 **"Imagine what would happen if he became a ninja."**

 **"Isn't that the boy who…"**

 **That one was cut off.**

 **"Hey! We aren't supposed to talk about that."**

The eight kids didn't know how to react to those words. Boruto bristled. He wondered what his dad did to deserve all this hate and coldness. He may not like his dad but this was uncalled for.

"Not aloud to talk about what?" Chocho Asked.

"I don't know." Shikadai said.

"Wait, something's not making sense here." Sarada piped up.

The ther seven turned to look at her.

"The Seventh was on a team with my parents, I know that thanks to the team picture that my mom has."

"Yeah, my dad has that picture out too." Boruto added.

"So that means he had to have graduated here or else he wouldn't of been on their team." Sarada said.

"But he didn't graduate here." Inojin said.

"Hey! Lady!" Shikadai called out. "What's going on here, I don't think your showing us the truth!"

Her laugh rang out and she appeared before them again.

"Very perceptive." She said. "Your right, Naruto would've had to graduate to of been put on team 7, but what I am showing you is not a lie. This is what happened and if you've notice, the Seventh has disappeared."

The eight turn back to the swing, only to see it empty. Shortly after the scene changed. They now stood in front of the Hokage building, a mass of chunin and jonin where there. All of them angered.

"What has them all mad?" Metal Lee asked

Mirai was looking around. It was obvious she was trying to see if her dad was here.

 **"This is not just a prank!" One chunin yelled at the Hokage.**

 **"The scroll is dangerous." Another said.**

 **"It looks like something was stolen." Mitsuki said.**

 **"Yes, Bring Naruto here at once." The Third told them.**

 **With a wave of the Third's arm, all the ninja around him scattered to search.**

"The Seventh?" Chocho said. "Why do they want him?"

"Did he steal the scroll?" Inojin asked.

"What?" Metal Lee said. "Now your telling us he's a criminal?"

The women's voice did not sound, she had vanish when they looked back at the swing earlier. The scene changed to show a clearing in the night. Naruto was there with the scroll and he looked quite beat up and tired. A shadow fell over him, causing the blonde to look up. Iruka was there. He was not happy to say the least. Naruto just laughed. Naruto started talking to Iruka.

"He doesn't realize he'd done anything wrong." Sarada said.

"It's all suspicious." Mitsuki said

"What do you mean?" Boruto asked, watching his dad have a vague one side conversation with Iruka.

"How did the Seventh know about the scroll, and why did he only get it now if he knew about it before?" Shikadai chimed in. "He doesn't even realize the danger or trouble he in so it seems like he doesn't know the value of the scroll either."

Mitsuki nodded.

"I think someone told him to get the scroll, promised him something if he went to that clearing and waited. It seemed like he practiced something from the scroll while waiting." Mitsuki added.

Before the eight could add anything else, Iruka's voice caught their attention.

 **"Who told you that?" Iruka asked his blonde student.**

 **"Mizuki-Sensei!" Naruto told him, not realizing something was wrong. "He told me about this scroll and this place…"**

 **Naruto slowed down when he noticed Iruka's face, it was a mix of horror and disbelief. A sound of multiple 'whooses' were heard and Iruka suddenly pushed Naruto away. Iruka was met with a handful of kunai, each piercing part of his body.**

The eight gasped, not expecting this turn of events. Iruka was pushed to the side of the lone building the sat in the clearing. He was injured, badly but not that badly.

 **"I see now… How it is."**

His voice was laced with pain. He was glaring at a tree. The eight followed his gaze. They saw Mizuki crouched in the tree, armed with giant shuriken, ready to kill.

"Why is he doing this?" Mirai asked. "He's betraying the village."

 **"Naruto, give me that scroll." Mizuki calmly demanded.**

 **Naruto was frozen, he hadn't process what has happened or why it was happening.**

 **"Naruto." Iruka said, he pulled a kunai out of his leg. "Never give him that scroll!"**

 **Iruka never took his eyes of Mizuki.**

"How could someone do this to their fellow ninja, their partner?" Metal Lee asked.

The eight themselves were still processing what was happening.

 **Iruka told Naruto about the scroll and about how Mizuki used him. This made Naruto more aware of what was happening. That only lasted a moment because Iruka and Mizuki started yelling opposite things that only made Naruto more confused.**

 **"Iruka is just scared of you having the scroll, Naruto." Mizuki said. "I'll tell you the truth.**

 **Iruka yelled at him to stop.**

 **"12 years ago a rule was made after a certain incident, a rule that everyone but you know."**

 **Iruka yelled at him to stop again. Naruto however wanted to know, wanted to know why he was the only one who didn't know the rule.**

 **"The rule forbid anyone from telling you, that you are actually the Demon Fox Spirit!" Mizuki told the blond child. "You are the Nine Tailed Demon Fox who destroyed our village and killed Iruka's parents!"**

 **"Stop it!" Iruka yelled again, time accidently ripping his shoulder on a kunai still in his arm.**

 **Mizuki kept talking.**

"Why? Why is he saying this?" Chocho said, moving behind Inojin.

"I think he's trying to get him to rampage." Mitsuki said. "I've read that jinchuriki, when their emotions get out of control and they don't have control of the beasts, can enter a state that can cause a lot of damage."

The looked the the Seventh. His face was shocked and unreadable.

 **"Didn't you find it strange, why everyone hated you so much?"**

 **This caused an action in Naruto. I bent over, releasing a lot of chakra, yelling "No" repeatedly.**

 **"Nobody accepts you. That's why Iruka hates you so much." Mizuki add more fuel to the fire.**

"We have to stop this!" Sarada said.

"We can't" Shikadai said. "This had already happened."

Boruto, who had been quiet. Watchinig his dad. He was thinking. He'd admit he never knew why Uncle Iruka was around. Most students aren't that close to their teachers to the point of a relation outside of the classroom. But this enlighten things a bit, and he'd hate to admit, he wanted to know more now. They looked at Iruka to see his response. The saw the teach hunched over, eyes closed, clutching his leg. He must of been more injured the they thought because blood was trickling down his chin.

 **'Iruka… Naruto grew up without the love of parents'**

 **It was the Third's voice. He must of said something to Iruka at one point and he was remembering it now. 'Everyone avoids him after that event. It's why he keeps misbehaving. It's the only way for him to be acknowledged. He pretends to be tough, but inside he's really hurting.'**

The eight were silent. They had the image of the man they knew, strong, wise(stupid in Boruto's case) and always had a smile that shined like the sun. Now the thought, what is he hiding behind that smile when he smiles at us. They were ninja, they knew looks could be deceiving

 **"Die, Naruto!"**

 **Those words snapped everyone out of their trance. The watched as Mizuki threw a giant shuriken at the blond child. Naruto fell back in shock as the fast spinning weapon came closer. He tried to crawl away but got only so far.**

 **"Naruto!" Iruka yelled "Get down!"**

 **Naruto covered his head and tried to make himself as small as he could.**

The scene blackened but did not fade. When it became clear again what they saw was terrifying. Nothing they had seen or trained for prepared them for this. The shuriken was stopped, but it did not hit its mark. The weapon was blocked by Iruka, seeing as the star was now lodge in Iruka's back as he cover Naruto with his own body. Iruka coughed, splattering small drops of blood on Naruto's face.

The eight had never seen violence this bad, even in their Chunin Exams. Yet here was the Seventh as a child, facing it while in the academy still.

 **"Why...?" Naruto asked his teacher.**

The sound of his voice stirred emotions in some of them. His voice sounded lost, scared and broken. Nothing like the man they know.

 **"Because." Iruka started, stopping because of pain. "You and I are the same. After my parents died no one was there for care or support, I didn't do well in school and became the class clown to get attention. I couldn't get notice for excellence so I did stupid things."**

Iruka's voice broke and tears fell down his face. This cause most of the girls to start crying.

 **"It was so hard. Right, Naruto, You felt so lonely… Right? You suffered inside right? I'm Sorry Naruto."**

The kids all started wide eyes. They each have met Iruka, their parents had invited him over sometimes and they knew him as a wise old man who was their parents' teacher. He always had a smile and here he was, broken and it wasn't his fault.

 **Mizuki ruined Iruka emotion speech and Naruto ran. He was confused and scared so he ran. He didn't know who to trust. The scene faded.**

"Did… Did you know you dad ever felt like that?" Sarada asked Boruto.

"No." he said "How would I? He's never home"

Boruto was angry, he was always angry. But now he doesn't know where to put his anger. His idea of his dad having a terrible past wasn't what he expected and he sure as hell didn't want to find out like this.

"Hey." he yelled out. "Why are we here again?

No answer came.

"Answer me!"

"You are here for a lesson." the voice said.

"What kind of lesson?" He demanded.

"That's for you to find out."

"Well then tell me why your showing us my dad's past?"

"Why don't you answer that yourself?"

"Stop playing with me!"

"Boruto, calm down." Shikadai said, grabbing his friend's arm.

The women did not speak again and another scene showed up. It showed Naruto runnin. He jumped from branch to branch at with such speed.

 **"Naruto!" Iruka appeared.**

 **He told Naruto the everything Mizuki said was a lie. Naruto stopped and tackled Iruka, punching him in the stomach.**

"What? Why did he do that?" Inojin asked

 **"Naruto." He had a hard time speaking. "Why is it you knew I wasn't Iruka?"**

 **Mizuki dispelled his transformation and glared at the child.**

 **Naruto laughed and a pop of smoke revealed a transformed Iruka,**

 **"Because I am Iruka."**

The scene moved. It showed Naruto hidden behind a tree with the school as Iruka and Mizuki talked.

 **"Naruto is the same as me. Someone who would do anything he want once he has the scroll. Just like a monster would!" Mizuki said.**

 **"Your right." Iruka said**

"What, but just a moment ago he said-" Chocho started

"Shh. He's not done talking yet." Shikadai told her.

 **"A monster would, but Naruto is different." Iruka continued. "He's a great student, He'd hard working and single minded and clumsy. No one accepts him but he knows the meaning of human suffering. He's not the Demon Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village."**

 **Mizuki didn't like what he said. He pulled his second large shuriken of his back and got ready to attack. What the eight saw was a man ready to die right then and there, that is until Naruto came and Kicked Mizuki in the face, knocking the man away from his teacher.**

Naruto stood in front of his teacher with a face that Boruto was glade his sister wasn't involved with this to see.

 **"If you ever lay a hand on Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you." Naruto told Mizuki.**

The eight didn't doubt their Seventh Hokage's words. Naruto and Mizuki yelled at each other. Naruto got a hand sign ready.

"Hey, that's the Shadow Clone Jutsu sign." Sarada said. "This is going to be cool!"

Naruto said the very words the young ninja were familiar with. Mizuki and Iruka's eyes went wide, along with the members watching. The mass amount of clones shocked everyone. If they were honest, they thought he had always worked up to being able to summon that many clones at once but the know they were wrong. Even Boruto was shocked. He's the same age as his father right now and the most clones he can summon is less than 10. Here naruto had summon, dozens upon dozens of them. The mass of Narutos converged on the now scared Mizuki and soon it was safe to safe he wasn't going anywhere. Naruto himself stood there rubbing his head.

 **"Sorry sensei, I went a little overboard."**

"A little?" Boruto said. "That was awesome! I wish I could do that."

 **"Naruto, come over here. I'd like to give you something." Iruka called.**

 **Iruka had Naruto close his eyes. Iruka pulled the green goggles off his head and the his head band of his own head. The eight watched as Iruka tied his headband around Naruto's forehead.**

 **"Alright, you can open your eyes."**

 **Naruto did so.**

 **"Congratulations on your graduation, Naruto. To celebrate we'll have ramen."**

 **Naruto didn't move at first. The he tackle Iruka in a hug, which hurt Iruka thanks to his injuries. The scene faded.**

(Longest chapter yet, I think. The reason I made Boruto excite about the end of the fight was because even someone like him would get excited about a total wipe out of awesome like that scene, also I just realized that this story will take forever to write and I would love for you to show your support in anyway you can.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow what a touching moment." Chocho said.

She had her hands on her cheeks as she gushed over the last scene.

"I agree. Bonds are often forged over trying moments." Inojin said.

"So what." Boruto said.

"What's wrong, you were just cheering for him a moment ago." Sarada said.

"I was cheering for the fight, not my old man." Boruto said. "He's still an idiot I'm my eyes."

"I still don't get the point of this." Shikadai said. "She said we are here to learn a lesson but I don't understand why we need the lesson."

"I think might be the fact that our generation has a lack respect." Mirai said.

"What do you mean, Mirai?" Sarada asked.

"Think about it. She's been mostly angry at Boruto and he show the most disrespect to the Hokage. Most of us has some issues involving our parents, who are all apart of the Seventh's generation and before. She also mention something about seeing who's had the harder life."

"So what?" Boruto said. "She doesn't have any reason to butt into our family affairs."

"I agree." Mirai said. "But then she said one of us had figured out why we were here. Before she said that I was thinking about using this opportunity to see my father in his life."

Everyone was quite. So Mirai continued.

"Then she asked us some questions, none of which we answered because we don't know the answers. We have everything most of us want and we have never lost anything so how could we answer her questions. Have any of you guys ever actively tried to get to know more about your parents?"

No one answered her because she was right. None of them ever actually tried to know their parents. They never really asked about their past or what their worst moments were. They saw them as people had everything they wanted. People who never worked hard for anything. But by seeing how the Seventh Hokage, the leader and top ninja of their village had barely passed his graduation exams for a third time the had started forming new thoughts. Now they all wanted to more about their parents. How they met and came to be in relationships.

Before anything else could be said a scene appeared. Naruto was sitting in front of the Third Hokage. It was quiet as the Hokage stared at a paper. Naruto then started explaining that he had issues deciding on how to look.

"How to look for what?" Chocho asked.

"I think his Ninja ID picture." Metal said.

Mitsuki moved over to look at the paper. He's never been a very expressive person but he started laughing at what he saw. This shocked the other eight but before the could look, the Third put the paper face down on his desk.

 **"Retake it." He told Naruto.**

 **"What?" Naruto exclaimed.**

 **"Retake it."**

 **"Stop saying that." Naruto said.**

 **The blond teen preformed a hand sign.**

"Hey, isn't that the one where he-" Sarada started

 **Naruto transformed to to his naked female form and flirts.**

"Yep, it's that one..."

 **The Third Hokage may be an old man but he's still a man. He's sent flying via nose bleed.**

"Our Hokages everyone." Sarada said. "I'm sad to say they might be a bunch of idiots."

 **The Third recovered fast and cleaned his face. He and Naruto carried on arguing over the photo. Suddenly and subtly the Third turned his gaze to the door and Naruto did the same, wonder what the old man was looking at. The door suddenly opened and a very young boy charged in with a shuriken.**

 **"Die Old man. I'm going to become the Fifth Hokage!" The boy yelled.**

 **The boy didn't get very far, he slipped on the floor and face planted.**

"Whose this brat?" Boruto asked as he watch as the boy rolled around holding his face.

"Judging by the Third Hokage's face, he's not very surprised." Mitsuki said. "And how many armed kid can get this close to a Hokage."

"Wait! You mean…?"

"You think this is Konohamaru-sensei?" Sarada asked.

"Who else?" Mitsuki said.

 **Another person showed up at the door as Young Konohamaru stood up. This person had on black round glasses and has a bandana headband the covered his hair. He asked is the boy was okay, calling him the Honorable Grandson.**

"Told you."

"Shut up"

 **Then proceeded to inform the boy there were no traps. Konohamaru and his sensei both noticed Naruto at the same time. The each had a different reaction. Konohamaru thought Naruto was responsible for his failed attack. His sensei treated him like everyone else with the cold eyes.**

 **"You must of tripped me!" Konohamaru accused as he got closer to Naruto.**

 **Naruto didn't like that.**

 **"You tripped on you own you brat." He yelled at the brat and grabbed him by the collar.**

 **Konohamaru's sensei didn't like that.**

 **"Hey! Let him go." He said. "He's the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage!"**

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Boruto asked.

 **The watched as Naruto looked with closed eyes between Konohamaru and his sensei for a moment.**

 **Naruto didn't do anything, probably trying to decide what the heck they said meant. Konohamaru however got a smug look and bragged that he wasn't going to get hit because he was the grandson of the Third.**

 **Naruto got angry again.**

 **"Like I care!" he yelled and hit Konohamaru on the head very hard.**

 **Konohamaru fell to the ground shocked that someone hit him while the sensei started freaking out that someone had hit the grandson of the third and the Third himself looks like he doesn't get paid enough to deal with what just happened.**

The scene fade. Boruto couldn't believe his sensei was so uncool at one point. But at the same time he found it quite funny how he thought his dad wasn't going to hit him.

"Wow my grandfather had a lot to deal with." Mirai said.

"Why did Konohamaru-sensei think that the Seventh wouldn't of hit him?" Sarada asked.

"I think it was because he's gotten so used to people treating him like he's special and that no one would dare inflict harm to someone related to the Hokage." Mirai said. "He mention something like that before but I never asked about that."

"That's right. Konohamaru-sensei's your cousin right Mirai?" "Sarada asked,

"Yep." Mirai answered. "He helps me train from time to time. I just hope he's okay."

Another scene appeared. It showed Naruto and Konohamaru in a part of a small forest.

"Why is the Seventh beaten up?" Metal Lee asked.

"Probably for being stupid." Boruto said.

 **The two boys were sitting on a log drinking so drinks. Naruto inquired about why he wanted to beat the Third so badly. Konohamaru explain that no one ever calls him by his name despite being named after the village they live in. That they only see him as the grandson for the Third Hokage.**

 **"If you're really serious about the Hokage title, then you'll have to beat me first." Naruto told his new friend.**

 **At that moment, Konohamaru's sensei showed up. He tired dragging Konohamaru away.**

 **"If you stick with me, honorable Grandson, I can give you a shortcut to Hokage.**

"What's this about a shortcut?" Sarada asked.

"Hmmp, sounds like a scam to me." Boruto said.

 **Naruto, who had just been watching Konohamaru and his sensei fight after Konohamaru failed attempt at the Sexy jutsu, finally stepped in. He made some clones.**

"What is he planning?" Mitsuki said.

 **"Transform!" Said all the clones.**

 **Every single one of them turned into a naked female, which was too much for Konohamaru's sensei as he was sent flying back by his bleeding nose.**

 **The sun started setting as Naruto dismissed his clones.**

 **"You think it will be that easy?" Naruto asked the younger boy.**

 **He then explained that he's had it rough and he finally has one person who accepts him.**

 **"You have to make people believe you, I have one person right now and I worked hard for that one person. I'll tell you this." Naruto said. "There are no shortcuts to Hokage."**

 **Konohamaru smiled as he understood what Naruto was telling him. If he wanted to be Hokage he's have to work for it.**

The scene faded.

"Well it looks like he has two people now." Metal Lee said. "Two people who believe in you when no one else does. He must be feeling great. I wonder what we get to see next?"

(I have a question for you readers, do you think I should include some of the Movies? or would that be too much? Also let me know how you like the story so far. I know i'm leaving out a lot of dialog but there's just so much that's it's quicker and easier to explain what the past characters are talking about then actually typing out what they say. unless I feel like it should be actually words. Thanks for reading guys.)


	5. Chapter 5

A scene made its way into existence. It showed Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sitting alone in a classroom. It was evident that the three newly appointed Genin weren't happy. Naruto was yelling about how all the other squads already left with their Sensei. Sakura was trying to get him to sit down, and Sasuke was just brooding in slight annoyance of how long it's been.

"What's the Seventh doing?" Inojin asked,

They watched as he grabbed a stool and an eraser.

"I think he's about to set a booby trap. One of the oldest and classic ones too." Mitsuki said.

They watched as Naruto placed the eraser in the door frame and made it stay there.

 **"Naruto that's not going to work." Sakura said.**

 **"As if a jonin will ever fall for a simple trap like that." Sasuke said.**

 **That's when a hand was placed on the door, causing the three to stop talking. The door opened and the eraser fell on the Kakashi Hatake.**

"It's Lord Sixth." Inojin said.

 **Sakura tried to explain she had nothing to do with this and it was all Naruto's doing while Sasuke didn't say anything. Naruto was laughing. Kakashi picked the eraser up.**

 **"Hmm, how do I put this." The Scarecrow said, "I don't like you."**

With those word the scene faded.

"Well that's one way to make a first impression." Shikadai said. "I liked his honesty."

"That team seems impossible." Inojin said.

"What do you mean?" Sarada asked.

"Well you have the Seventh and Sasuke who don't seem to like each other. Then you have your mom who's head over heels with your dad and the Sixth who flat out said he didn't like them." he explained. "How did your parents' team survive at all?"

Sarada and Boruto just shrugged.

The scene came back soon. Team 7 was now located on the roof. The genin were sitting on stairs and Kakashi was leaning against a railing.

 **"First off, I would like you guys to introduce yourselves to me." Kakashi said.**

 **"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura repeated. "What should we say?"**

 **"Your likes, dislike, hobbies, dreams and goals, stuff like that." Kakashi said.**

 **"Hey!. Before that you should introduce yourself first." Naruto said,**

"This is a great chance to learn more about the Sixth." Sarada said and leaned closer.

 **"Me? My name's Kakashi Hatake. I don't like telling you guys about my likes and dislikes. I've never really thought about my future dream. As for my hobbies, I have many."**

Sarada face faulted as Sakura mentioned all we learned was his name.

 **Kakashi had his students go now. Naruto was first, he mostly talked about ramen, and ramen, and oh! More ramen. Sakura had few words and lots of squeels towards Sasuke. And Sasuke, well Sasuke's introduction was scary to say the least, and dark. He talked about killing someone.**

 **Kakashi then proceeded to tell the that they had a mission tomorrow. When asked about it he explained they had to take a test to see whether or not they were ready to become ninja or if they would be sent back to the academy. Kakashi told his team that they were to meet at Five in the morning and not to eat breakfast.**

"Wow!" Chocho said. "It seems tough to get on his good side. I wonder why he's like that."

"I'm sure we'll find out." Shikadai said.

They watched the scene fade.

"That man seem strong and admirable. No wonder my father's sensei sees him as a rival." Metal Lee Piped in.

The scene came back. It showed Team 7 in the middle of the training ground where they were supposed to meet up except it wasn't 5am and not everyone was there. The one missing person Kakashi.

"What the?" Shikadai said. "I thought he said to meet at five?"

"Oh!" Sarada piped up. "My mom said that the Sixth was almost always late to their missions."

"Any idea why?" Inojin asked.

"She had a theory but never told me what it was."

 **Kakashi show up with a very casual greeting.**

 **"Your late!" The blonde and pinkette yelled.**

 **"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." The silver haired jonin told them.**

 **His genin didn't seem to believe him as they just glared at him. Deciding his ruse didn't work he walked over to the three posts in the middle of the field, setting a cloak on the middle one. He pulled out a pair of bells, the jingle from them caught the attention of the three genin.**

 **"You have until noon to get these bells away from me. Those unable to do so will be tied to the post while I eat their lunch in front of them."**

 **His genin each made faces.**

"What's with those stupid looks?" Boruto asked, crossing his arms.

"If I had to guess." Shikadai spoke up, he rubbed the back of his head. "They just realized the point of when he told them not to eat Breakfast and are now hungry."

"It's was a great plan, the hunger means they're aren't to their full potential and they will have a harder time completing the goal." Mitsuki explained.

 **Kakashi explained more about the goal, the reason why there was only 2 bells and that they have to come at him with the intent to kill.**

"That's a little harsh, how'd they expect 12 year old to kill?" Metal Lee. "They should all try to find a way without too much unnecessary violence."

"Guys, you forget." Mirai said. "This was almost 20 years ago. A lot has changed since then and they are ninja, same as us, there will be time when we might _have_ to kill our enemy."

No one said anything, and before they could, their attention was drawn my Naruto suddenly charging Kakashi with a kunai. Before anyone even blinks, the kunai was now at Naruto's head as Kakashi had twisted his arm that way.

 **"I didn't say go yet." The jonin said. "But at least you came at me with the intent to kill."**

The eight was shocked that the Sixth moved that fast, and the fact that the Seventh, who is around their age and therefore still a child, actually had Killing intent.

"Do… Do you think our parents ever killed someone?" Chocho asked.

That question ran through almost everyone's mind, Mitsuki and Mirai being the exceptions.. They only new peace, for the most part, and have never even thought about killing anyone when they became ninja. Seeing this, their parents the same age being told to that they needed to basically try and kill their own sensei in order to pass this test, made all of them, even Boruto stop and think.

"I don't think so…" Metal Lee said, "I've heard about how some of the older ninja have issues remembering stuff from the war." Everyone stopped and listen to him.

"They all have this look in their eyes, of grief. I've overheard many of them talk about killing another person."

Metal Lee looked at everyone, determination in his eyes.

"I don't think any of our parents ever killed anyone, they don't have those looks."

Everyone seemed content with that answer, except Mirai.

"Psh, As if my dad could ever kill someone, he has no guts." Boruto said.

Mirai knew Metal Lee was just trying to get everyone's mind of the subject but she knew for a fact that Shikadai's dad, Shikamaru, has had killed at least one person. She knew the most about her family and she had once inquired about what happened to her father's killer. Her mom's reply was vague but had meaning.

 _"Shikamaru took care of him." Her mother told her._

She knew that meant her father was avenged with the death of her killer. She couldn't say other the other's parents but she knew that if Shikamaru had killed someone, then the other's parents may have as well, seeing as her, basically, uncle was one of the most chilled out and laid back person. The scene had not faded as they saw Naruto currently hanging upside down, caught in a rope trap while Kakashi scolded him.

"How can they be this bad?" Boruto asked. "This is almost too boring and lame to watch, just like my dad."

"The Sixth isn't even fighting seriously. He's reading a book for crying out loud." Shikadai added in disbelief

"Hey now, everyone, even great people like Lord Hokage had to have start somewhere." Metal Lee said. The scene to a drastic turn when two shuriken lodged themselves in the throat of Kakashi. The suddenness of the event caused everyone one to jump into a battle stance with a weapon drawn, forgetting momentarily they couldn't be harmed by a mere memory. They all let up their stance as they watched the body of Kakashi fall. They saw that where the weapons had hit was a lethal spot. Kakashi's falling body turned into a log with a puff of a could, show that a substitution jutsu was used. The scene faded there.

"What! Come on it was just getting good!" Boruto yelled.

Sarada hit him in the head.

"Shut up, this isn't the movies you idiot, this is the past of our parents. If that was anyone other then the Sixth Hokage they would probably be dead!"

Sarada became nervous. She didn't rule out her parents having killed someone in the past. She believed her father had more of a chance, if any, to have a kill streak then for mother and so far this was proving she was right. From was she saw, her mother couldn't of thrown those because she wasn't that strong or willed enough. Her father on the other hand, she'd seen he had a lot of anger in him. Even a baby could see anger lead to lashing out and mistakes. It made her scared, with made her stressed. The scene came back and Naruto was tied to a post, they would of thought they passed if it wasn't for the other two's faces.

"What happened?" Inojin said. "Only one of them is tied to the poles so that means the other two got bells right?"

 **Kakashi stood over them, mocking them about their hunger.**

 **"I've decided, I'm not going to send you back to the academy." The Scarecrow told them.**

 **Only Naruto and Sakura cheered.**

 **"You must quit being ninja."**

 **The cheering stopped. Naruto rampaged about the results, when he asked the jonin why he must quit, the jonin said that they don't have the qualifications to be ninja. That answer caused Sasuke to charge him. The more experienced man swiftly pinned the dark boy down, arm bent behind his back in a hold.**

 **"I'm saying you're brats."**

 **Kakashi paused a second.**

 **"You think being a ninja is easy? Right?"**

 **He turned his gaze to Naruto and Sakura.**

 **"Why do you think this exercise is performed in teams?"**

 **When questioned, Kakashi told them they had no understanding the meaning of the test. He clarified that the meaning determined whether or not they past.**

 **"Are you guys brainless, why do you think you are put on teams of three?"**

 **"So what of a three-man team? Naruto yelled.**

 **"Teamwork." Was Kakashi's reply. "But it's too late for you even if you realize that now."**

 **The jonin then processed to goad the fact they might've been able to take the bells if the tree of them worked together.**

"He's harsh but correct." Sarada said.

 **Sakura pointed out the obvious, there was only two bells. Kakashi explained the purpose of the bells to cause a rift in the team. The genin didn't seem to understand that. He said that the test was to utilize teamwork despite the odds.**

 **"Sakura!" The scarecrow jonin called, "You were only concerned with Sasuke despite not know where he was and you didn't care for Naruto who was right in front of your eyes."**

He move to the next kid.

 **"Naruto! All you did was run solo."**

 **He pushed tightened his grip on Sasuke as he came to him.**

 **"You labeled the other two as a hindrance and acted on your own."**

"I still don't see how your parents ever survived as a team…." Shikadai muttered.

 **Kakashi explained how missions were carried out in squads. While one's own abilities are needed but teamwork is more important. He explained the individual actions lead to consequences and death. To get the point across, he pulled out a kunai and held it to Sasuke's neck.**

 **"For example. Sakura! Kill Naruto or else Sasuke dies!"**

 **Everyone tensed. Naruto and Sakura freaked out until Kakashi pulled the knife away from Sasuke's neck.**

 **Kakashi said some more things about what can happen on a mission and let Sasuke go. He walked over to a Memorial. He explained that many names are engraved on the stone and each one considered a hero to the village.**

"Can you dad be any more stupider?" Shikadai asked as they watched the blond get excited and saying he wanted his name on the stone and asked what kind of heros they were when Kakashi mentioned they weren't just ordinary heroes.

"I don't know."

 **Kakashi didn't reply at first.**

 **"The were Killed in Action."**

 **Naruto didn't register what that meant until Sakura expliend. His face changed to a more downcasted one, suddenly not wanting his name to be on the stone. Kakashi said the names of his friends were on that stone. A moment passed.**

 **"I'll give you guys one more chance." he told the genin.**

 **Kakashi explained it will be harder to take the bells and they could eat lunch. However Naruto wasn't aloud to have any. He gave them a warning about what would happen if anyone was caught giving him food and with that the Scarecrow left them to eat their lunch.**

"Why did he change his mind?" Metal Lee asked.

"I don't know, he seemed pretty content of letting them fail." Inojin said.

"If you ask me he should of." Boruto said, "Might've taught my old man something."

They watched as the genin ate in near quiet. The only sound was Naruto's stomach.

"Ohh, those lunches look so good." Chocho said. "I wish I had some food."

"You have food in your pack, remember?" Shikadai told his teammate.

"I already ate it." Chocho explained.

Shikadai let out a breath and pulled a bag of chips out of his own pack, handing them to his teammate. His father warned him about Akimichi members and food. He and Inojin always packed extra food after their first mission resulted her eating her entire supply of food.

 **"Here." Sasuke said, holding his tray out to Naruto.**

 **Sakura tried to stop him but Sasuke gave her a good reason why. Sakura the held out her tray as well, explaining she was on a diet. She ended up feed him since his arms were tied. She wasn't happy about that but Naruto was. As soon as he Swallowed, a burst of wind and smoke erupted in front of them. Kakashi appeared before them looking pissed.**

 **"You!" he growled, leaning forward. "Pass!"**

 **In the matter of a second, his scary, pissed off look was replaced with a closed one eye smile and the setting brightened.**

 **"Huh? Pass? What do you mean?" Sakura asked, not processing what he said.**

 **"You guys were willing to break the rules just so your teammate could stand a better chance." The Scarecrow explained**

 **"A mission is always first priority, those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon a teammate is worse than trash. You guys are the first team to pass, all the others would meekly follow my orders."**

The scene faded.

"He was surprisingly dramatic." Mitsuki said. "I didn't expect that from him.

"Yeah…" Sarada said. "But that was so cool! He totally had them tricked."

(Thanks for reading, this chapter is currently the second longest. Now I have another question, what scenes to you guys absolutely want to see the kids react too. It would help if you gave me episode or chapter number. I might end up skipping a lot of the filler parts just to make things go a bit faster unless i think the kids would have good reaction to it. And I know I've been lacking on the dialog of the New Era kids but that's because I lack the knowledge of their full person alike and the only real loud ones are Metal Lee and Boruto, Sarada sometimes. Everyone else is kind very chill and quiet from what I've seen.)

(P.S. Leave a review to let me know how I'm doing or if I've made a mistake on ANYTHING or if you have questions.)


	6. Chapter 6

**"No! No! No!"**

The eight genin jumped at the sudden appearance of a new memory. In this one Naruto was crossing arms crossed like an X in front of him. His team was there too. Naruto was yelling at the Third Hokage.

 **"I want to go on more exciting Missions!" The blonde complained**

 **Iruka yelled at him, saying he was still at the bottom.**

"He's as disrespectful as your are." Sarada told Boruto.

"Shut up!" Boruto yelled. "I'm nothing like him and I don't want to be like him!"

 **Naruto kept yelling until Kakashi Knocked him in the head, making him fall on his face. The Third decide it was necessary to explain the missions' ranking system. He told him that D rank was the best they can do at their current level. His eyes widened when he turned his attention back to Naruto. Everyone followed his gaze. Team 7 wasn't listening him, instead the seemed more interested in what Naruto was telling them about the what ramen he had the other day, even Kakashi.**

"How did they become our Hokages?" Sarada asked, unsure how these Kakashi and Boruto's dad became Hokage when they themselves seem to not want to listen to the one they currently had.

 **"Listen!" The Third yelled at them.**

 **Kakashi apologized. Naruto complained about how the Third was always lecturing him. He told the old man that he wasn't some kid and more and turned back around to pout, like a kid. The eight looked to the Third to see how he's react. The were greeted with him smirking and Iruka smiling. That surprised most of them. What surprise them even more was the fact the Third said he'll give them a C-rank Mission. That caught Team 7's attention. The third mentioned they are going to bodyguard someone. The job description sparked excitement in Naruto, who rapidly asked question about who it was, thinking it was someone of high importance. The Hokage calmed the blonde down and asked the client to come in. A man entered the room. He was drunk and vulgar toward team 7 when he say just a bunch a kids. Boruto stifled a laugh when the man outright insulted his dad. The man introduced himself as Tazuna and then explained that he wanted full protection.**

"A Bridge Builder?" Shikadai said. "Why would a simple Bridge Builder need any kind of protection?"

"Your right." Metal Lee said. "While I like the Seventh's passion to advance, I myself am at a loss for the reason a Bridge Builder needing protection."

"Something about his story isn't adding up." Mirai said.

"Isn't he the man who built the Great Naruto Bridge in the Land of Waves?" Mitsuki asked.

"Wait!" Boruto butted in. "My dad has a Bridge named after him?"

"Yea, didn't you know?" Inojin added. "It was a question on one of our tests back at the academy, and you got a 100 on that test."

"What could my shitty dad do that made this man name a bridge after him?" Boruto said.

"If you just watch you might find out." Sarada told him.

During their discussion they didn't noticed that the scene changed to them walking down a dirt road. Kakashi was explain the nations and villages to his students. Once he was done he also said that there aren't any ninja battles in C-rank missions. The scene faded into another one. They were all still walking and the eight saw nothing wrong. Mirai and Shikadai took note that Kakashi looked at something but didn't do anything else.

"Something's wrong here." Mirai said.

"What are you talking about, their just walking." Boruto said, "I wish we could see more fights."

Just as he said that, two ninja appeared out of a puddle and attacked Kakashi, making it look like he was torn to pieces. The eight knew he had used a substitution jutsu because they saw the logs. The two enemy ninja then proceed to attack, they went after Naruto who had frozen up. Luckily Sasuke saved him, pinning the two ninja by the chain they used to tear 'Kakashi' apart. The ninja dropped the chain and went after separate targets. One toward Naruto and one towards the Bridge Builder. Before the could get anywhere they were both stopped by Kakashi.

 **"Sorry Naruto, that I didn't help out right away. I didn't think you wouldn't move. I got you hurt."**

 **Kakashi turned forward, he praised Sasuke and Sakura for their quick thinking.**

"He's hurt?" Metal Lee asked. "But I didn't see them land a hit on him!"

"Pssh, He's fine." Boruto said, not really caring.

All he saw was his stupid ass dad freeze up like a coward. Some of the others were looking for injuries on Naruto, not really seeing anything.

"There, he has a scratch on his hand." Chocho said. "Must of gotten it from those claw things on their arms."

"So he's a baby as well, a little scratch isn't an injury."

 **Naruto was about to attack Sasuke, they must of missed something he said.**

 **"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. "These guy have poison on their claws, you have to get the poison out by opening the wound more."**

Boruto's eyes widen. It was common knowledge that even the smallest scratch with poison can become a big issue.

 **Naruto brought his hand up to look at it. The look on his fast showed how he hated how he froze and ended up bring everyone one down with him. Kakashi told him not to move around to much and tied the two enemies to a tree. Kakashi Identified the ninjas to be from the mist. Mentioning that they would continue the fight no matter the cost. Kakashi then explained he could kill the two easily but needed to know who the target was. The Scarecrow turned to the Bridge Builder, and revealed that they had been lied too and that this was a mission they aren't qualified for. Kakashi stated there was probably a good reason for lying but it wasn't the mission they were told. Sakura mentioned that they need to to back to treat Naruto. Kakashi agreed. The eight watched as Naruto's face changed to angry determination and before anyone could stop him, he stabbed his own hand, causing blood to pour out. The listened as Naruto made a promise to himself because he wanted to prove himself on this mission.**

There the scene faded.

"Wow, he made up for his lack of response by making it so they could carry on the mission." Inojin said in awe.

"Hmmp, he should of given up and tried again." Boruto said.

"What's with you!" Sarada asked. "You don't even want to know who your father was do you?"

"No! I don't!" He yelled. "He's never had anytime to get to know me so why should I get to know him? He's never home thanks to his Hokage duties!"

"And what about the times he is there? Whether it's clones or not at least he's there and your could get to know him. You never tried have you? I'd give anything to have more time with my father then just a day every few months! Even if it was a clone, at least it would be him! Now we are have been given a chance to have the answers some of us want when our parents didn't tell us."

Sarada stomped away from the blonde. He didn't know why she attacked him like that but know she was staying as far away from him as possible. He know she wanted to know more about her parents, some of the others did too, like Mirai. He could care less, to him his dad was a stranger he never wants to met and he knew all he wanted about his mom. Everyone knew to stay away from those two when they fight so they kept their distance.

The scene came back with Naruto cuddling and apologizing to a snow rabbit. Shikadai narrowed his eye immediately.

"That rabbit was a substitute." the Nara child said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chocho asked.

"I can gather that the Seventh was messing around with his kunai and threw it as something he may or may not of sensed but it's spring, given the time of their graduation to now. A snow rabbit should have brown fur not white."

At that explanation they looked at the rabbit, it indeed had white fur.

"What does that mean though?" Inojin asked.

"It means it was raised in captivity. The white fur happenes when there is very little sunlight in winter, a wild snow rabbit wouldn't have white fur this time of year unless someone needed to have something small and inconspicuous like a rabbit in a forest to swap places with."

 **"Everyone get down!" Kakashi yelled and ducked as a ginat sword came flying by.**

 **The sword lodged itself into a tree and it's owner appeared standing on it's handle.**

"Who… Who is that?" Chocho asked.


	7. Chapter 7

The eight looked at the tall muscular person who had appeared in the memory. He had short dark hair and a mask made of bandages hiding his mouth and nose. They could immediately tell he was strong, how strong they didn't know but they knew he were stronger than them.

 **"Well, if it isn't the Rogue Ninja of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said.**

 **The causal voice he talked surprised some of them. If it wasn't for the fact this man, Zabuza, threw a giant sword at them, they would of thought Kakashi was talking to a friend.**

"Zabuza Momochi?" Mitsuki said. "I've heard that name before."

"You have?" Boruto asked. "Where?"

"I read it in a book about a group of ninja in the Hidden Mist, not much was really said about the group or their actions but it did have a Known Members list." Mitsuki said. "Ever heard of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?"

Of course they have, the current Mizukage was one of them.

"Zabuza Momochi was listed as a former member of that group."

Their attention turned back to the scene, Kakashi had a had out in front of Naruto, stopping his run forward. Kakashi moved his hand to his head band.

 **"I assume you are Kakashi of the Sharingan." Zabuza said.**

 **His voice was cold and almost void.**

"The Sixth has Sharingan? Could he possibly be related to me?" Sarada asked, more to herself.

 **"Sorry, but you'll have to hand over that old man to me."**

 **"Get in Manji Formation, Protect Tazuna…. And don't get involved in this fight." Kakashi told his students.**

"What!" Boruto said, "Why can't they fight!"

He wanted more action then just a one on one fight.

"You idiot." Shikadai said. "Their genin fresh out of the academy, he's a highly ranked missing nin, your dad and his team would probably be killed in a matter of seconds if they tried fighting him."

 **Kakashi revealed his other eye, it was it was closed and had a scar. When he opened it however, unlike his other dark eye, this one was red. Naruto asked about the Sharingan, Sasuke was the one who explained that it was an powerful eye jutsu. Zabuza added to that, saying the eyes can also copy other techniques.**

"He only has one eye!" Sarada said.

She didn't know what to think. One thought that entered her mind was that he stole it, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

 **Thick fog started rolling in as Zabuza expressed how he wanted to met him since reading about him from a Bingo Book while he was apart of his village ANBU.**

"ANBU, that's even worse." Mirai said. "They aren't ready to face someone like that.

"It's amazing that the Great Seventh lived after this meeting." Metal Lee said. "I want to see what happened."

 **"Enough talking, I need to kill that old man immediately."**

 **At those words, the three genin moved into position in front of the Bridge Builder. Zabuza moved from out of of the tree to the water.**

"Where is this fog coming from?" Boruto yelled as the fog got even thicker.

"It's from Zabuza, he's making it so the others can't see them." Mirai said.

 **They watched as Zabuza disappeared into the fog. They listened as Kakashi explained more about Zabuza, how he was a master of silent killing and to be careful. The fog grew so heavy that even Kakashi disappeared, bit only for a moment because the silver haired man used his own chakra to clear an area in the fog. It was quiet for a few moments before Kakashi told Sasuke to calm down, that he wouldn't let them die. Soon after he said that, Zabuza appeared in the middle of the three genin and the old man.**

"What?" Shikadai said. "How'd he get there!"

 **Zabuza swung his sword, everyone was frozen. Kakashi was the only one who moved, he pushed forward, knocking the other four away from Zabuza while at the same time stabbing him in the gut with a kunai. Everything was quiet except for the sound of liquid hitting the floor.**

'Blood?' when through everyone's mind but they didn't see the telltale sign of the scarlet color.

 **Instead of the red flowing out of the wound Kakashi gave him, it was water. Zabuza burst into water.**

"It's a water clone!" Metal Lee said.

 **Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi yelling 'Die'. Kakashi was sliced in half by the sword.**

At this point everyone's eyes were wide, forgetting the fact that Kakashi was the Sixth Hokage, he was still alive. Kakashi's body suddenly turned into water as well and another appeared behind the Mist Ninja with a Kunai to his neck.

"How did he do that?" Boruto asked. "That was awesome!"

"He used the Sharingan to track Zubuza's movements." Sarada explained.

 **Zabuza talked about how Kakashi tricked him, but he wasn't stupid. Another Zabuza showed up. The one in front of Kakashi exploded into water but no one could tell if Kakashi made that happen of if Zabuza released the jutsu. Zabuza swung at Kakashi, who narrowly avoided it by ducking. Zabuza's sword dug into the ground, which he used as leverage to kick the Leaf Jonin away. Kakashi landed in the water. He surfaced but noticed something was wrong. Zabuza was behind him in an instant and quick performed a number of hand signs.**

 **"Water Prison Jutsu."**

 **Kakashi was now trapped in a bubbled of water. Zabuza made another water clone. He talked about how wearing a headband doesn't make you a ninja. Hovering between life and death did and that the only people he considered ninja were these in his bingo book. The clone vanished in fog he made thicker.**

"Hey. What's a Bingo Book?" Chocho asked. "He's mentioned it a few times now."

"It's a book distributed by a village's higher ups. Today there more of a thing of the past but it's a book full of names and pictures of ninja who are rogue or from other villages." Shikadai explained.

"But why Bingo?" Chocho asked,

"How do you play Bingo?" Inojin said. "You keep an eye out for your marks until you can cross it off."

"Wait!" Boruto said, "You mean it's a book with a list of people that a village wants to get rid of?"

"Yea." Mirai said.

 **Naruto was suddenly kicked back, his headband flying off. Zabuza stood on the blond's headband.**

 **"You guys are just kids." Zabuza glared.**

 **"You three!" Kakashi yelled from his bubble. "Take Tazuna and run!"**

 **Everyone was frozen. The eight could see what would happen if they ran, Zabuza would just follow them and kill them all, but if they fought they the outcome wouldn't be that much different. The three genin were shaking, they all knew that running would get them only so far. They didn't know what to do.**

 **"We'll just have to do it!" Sasuke said and ran forward.**

 **Zabuza was not impressed. Sasuke threw some weapon at the Mist Ninja, who easily deflected them with his giant sword. Sasuke jumped and went for a stab. It didn't do anything as he was caught by the throat and tossed away. Naruto ran forward as well, not that did did much as he was knocked back. Sakura scolded him but stopped when she saw what he was holding.**

"The headband?" Sarada said. "Why'd he risk his life for that?"

"Because it's special to him, remember." Mirai told her. "Iruka-sensei gave it to him."

 **Zabuza looked irritated that the blond got the headband back. Naruto put his headband back on and asked Sasuke to lend his ear.**

"What happened?" Inojin asked. "They aren't scared anymore."

"I don't know but Lord Sixth isn't happy they're staying." Shikadai said

 **The watched as Kakashi yelled at them from the water bubble. He mentioned that they had to protect Tazuna. That made the three hesitate until Tazuna said they could fight however much they wanted. Zabuza then revealed he's been killing since the age of 12. That the graduation test was that students had to kill each other, and that Zabuza killed over 100 examies with no heastation..**

"What…." Everyone was speechless.

The eight never knew that the Mist Village had such a dark past. Zabuza attacked, Hitting Sasuke and then elbowing him hard enough that he coughed up blood.

"Dad!" Sarada said.

 **Naruto acted fast and made a lot of clones before Zabuza could kill Sasuke with his sword. All of the clones jumped Zabuza while Sasuke stood back up. The Narutos got thrown off, most if not all disappeared as the slide across the ground. The real naruto, who was still sliding, dug through his pack and pulled out a weapon, which he soon tossed to Sasuke.**

 **"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.**

 **Sasuke caught the weapons, and did a little spin so he was facing Zabuza again.**

"What's that going to do?" Boruto said. "Everything else hasn't worked yet."

 **Sasuke opened the shuriken up. He jumped and threw it at Zabuza. The clone stood at an ease of readiness to catch it, except the shuriken moved and went towards his real body. It didn't matter as that Zabuza caught it with ease.**

"Told you." Boruto quipped.

 **Zabuba then noticed something, causing a small sound of surprise to escape his lips. Another shuriken was coming at him, and he had no way of stopping it.**

"Yes, they got him!" Metal Lee said.

 **They all got excited until Zabuza jumped over it, letting it fly behind him. The shuriken suddenly turned into Naruto, who threw a kunai at Zabuza. The Mist Ninja had no choice but to dodge. He pulled away from the water prison and the kunai flew past him, dispelling his water clone. They could see a small cut below his eye as the man turned. He spun the kunai, getting it ready to through at the falling Naruto. Blood flew through the air as Kakashi stopped the spinning blade with his hand. The Scarecrow had just pulled himself out of the water and was not happy. He praised Naruto on his strategy. Kakashi then mocked Zabuza because his student had forced him to break the jutsu. Both jonin ranked ninja attacked. Kakashi mimicking everymove Zabuza made which caused the rogue to falter, giving Kakashi the upper hand, washing the ninja away with a water vortex. It was safe to say their fight was awesome. Zabuza got pinned to a tree by the water, and just as Kakashi was going to finish it, two needles appeared out of his neck. Zabuza went limp as an ANBU from the mist showed up.**

The scene faded.

(this one took a bit of time to write but here it is. again, let me know which parts you guys really want to see because I might not put everything in.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey guys, I've been think about changing the name from Learning the Past to Lessons From The Past. what do you think? Should I chang it or should I leave it? Poll will be posted or you can just leave a message or something.)

"Who the heck was that?" Boruto demanded. "That was a cheap move."

"That's what concerned about?" Metal Lee asked. "Not the fact your dad is totally awesome?"

"So what?" Boruto said. "He took down one enemy ninja."

Boruto crossed his arms, closed his eye, and turned his nose up.

"And he didn't really fight him, the Sixth did most of the work."

"I don't see how that should of worked." Shikadai said. "They should of been killed."

"I agree." Mirai said.

"What do you mean?" Chocho asked.

"Think about." Shikadai said. "They were genin who graduated a week before this took place, they had no real battle experience before this. We are also talking about a team that has very little team coordination if any at all on top of the fact their sensei talk caught in a trap and unable to help for a bit of time. All of these factors would result in almost instant death."

No one could argue. Team 7 of the past got very very lucky.

"I'm still impressed by the fact the Seventh came up with a plan and executed it with Sasuke in near perfection." Metal Lee said. "They didn't even say a word to each other about it either."

His admiration was met with words of agreement, most thought it was impressive.

"That's something else I don't understand." Shikadai added. "How did they pull that off. As we've seen they seem to butt heads more often than not and are both headstrong. The teamwork they showed only happens to groups who've been together for years, even my team don't have that level of teamwork and we've known each other our whole lives."

"It was luck?" Metal Lee guessed.

A new scene came. They were in a house. They noticed that Kakashi was laying on a futon with a very blank face. A unknown women came and asked if he was alright.

 **"Not really." Kakashi told her. "It will be hard to move for about a week."**

"First, who is this lady, and second, what happened to the Sixth?" Sarada asked. "Last we saw he was fine."

No one answered. Kakashi tried to get up, he only got to sitting up before he stopped from, what would seem like pain.

 **The lady told him she should probably just rest. Kakashi agreed and laid back down. That's when the rest of Team 7 came into the room. Sakura scolded her sensei for using the Sharingan if this was the result.**

"The Sharingan hurt him?" Inojin asked.

"No." Sarada answered. "I think it only made him very exhausted, it could be a result of the not being in its original body. Makes me wonder how he go it, seeing as the my Clan was wiped out almost 25 years ago."

They tuned back into the memory

 **Kakashi was explaining was what a tracker nin was to his students, one of them seemed to have asked about them. Kakashi paused, he seemed to be think about something. Naruto brought him back to focus.**

 **"Tracker nin… Take care of the bodies immediately and on the spot." Kakashi told them**

 **"So what about that?" Sakura asked.**

 **"What did the boy in the mask do with Zabuza?" Kakashi asked.**

 **"How should we know?" Sakura said. "The masked one took the body away."**

 **"That's right, if he needed proof of death, he would of taken the head." Kakashi said.**

"Where's he going with this?" Shikadai asked.

 **Kakashi asked the kids about the weapons the masked kid used.**

 **"A regular Senbon." Sasuke said.**

 **His eyes widen a moment later.**

 **"That's impossible!"**

 **Kakashi agreed.**

 **"What have you all been yabbering on about?" Tazuna asked.**

 **"It's probable that Zabuza is alive." Kakashi told them.**

 **Kakashi explained further, pointing out factors that lead to that conclusion. The kid taking the body, which was much bigger and heavier than himself, using needles that had a low kill rate. Tazuna expressed he thought they were reading to much into it. Kakashi still wanted to prepare, just in case. When Sakura asked how they would prepare, her sensei replied, 'training.'**

The scene faded and another came.

This time they were in a forest. Kakashi was standing to the side with a set of crutches and his genin all looked worn out.

"What are they doing?" Chocho asked,

"It looked like tree-climbing." Mirai answered, looking at the scar and cut the genin have made showing their progress. They could tell by the trees that the three were near that Sakura was the best, Sasuke was okay, and Naruto sucked. The scene didn't last long before another took its place.

 **This one was back at the house and everyone was eating, well two were being idiots who stuffed their faces until they threw everything up. There was an unfamiliar face, a kid who just ate his food quietly. After dinner everyone had some tea, the women was doing dishes and Sakura was looking at a torn picture, said Inari was staring at it all through dinner. The women said it was her husband.**

"Oh wow, drama!" Boruto said with fake interest.

 **Tazuna said the man was once a hero to the town. Inari go up and left, his mother falling after she scolded Tazuna for bring up the man. Kakashi pressed lightly. Tazuna told them how Inari and the man weren't related but with how that acted together they might as well been. He reminisced for a moment about how Inari was a happier child back then. Tazuna started crying as he mentioned an incident with Inari's father. He said that the incident was the reason the town had lost their bravery. Tazuna explained if they wanted to know more than they would have to know more about the man himself. Tazuna told them that Inari almost drowned thanks to some kids who stole his dog and the threw it into the ocean and that they knocked Inari in afterward and left him there. That's when his father saved him. He explained for that the man became closer to Inari and the family. Said he was a man the town needed. At one point a dam broke an a part of the town was in danger. The man had risked his life in the rushing waters to attach a rope so the dam gate could be closed, that's when he was regarded as a hero. Tazuna explained that's when Gato came to the lands and that one night the man was taken and beaten by Gato. The next day he was hung from a cross, his arms, the one he use to save so many, were dead. Broken, Bruised, and useless. Inari watched as Gato's men executed the man who he, and the town, looked up to.**

No one said anything. Not the eight young ninja watching or the ninja who were there. At least for a few moments. The eight were starting to see how much darker the world was back then, they could only imagine what it was like even father back in time

The scene didn't last long. It was replaced by a forest setting were the young form of the Seventh Hokage laid sleeping. Above him was a beautiful person who looked angry.

"Who's that?" Boruto said as he watched the person kneel next to his father,

 **The person reached their hand out, moving it closer to the sleeping blonde's neck**

"Hey!" Shikadai said. "What are they doing?"

 **They could only watch as that hand moved closer to Naruto's neck, with the only possible intention to either choke or break his neck.**

Everyone held their breath.

 **The person's hand twitched and stopped. Their pulled it back and put it on the Seventh's shoulder telling him to wake up.**

Some of the eight's eyes twitched at the sudden change of action, they couldn't believe that the Seventh had narrowly escaped death twice within a week thanks to luck, if they could call that one luck.

"I don't know how, man." Shikadai said. "But your dad is very lucky."

"So what? It's not like that person did anything."

"Your so blind." Sarada said. "That's a masked boy working with Zabuza."

Boruto just turned away, he didn't understand why everyone was getting worked up. This was the past, and they know that everything is fine but they still act like his stupid father was going to die at any moment.

 **Naruto and the boy talked about precious stuff. How protecting it make you stronger. While they picked herbs like the friends they weren't. The pretty boy didn't stay long before he picked up his basket and left, walking passed Sasuke. Naruto spent a moment freaking out about the fact he thought a boy was cute.**

The scene changed

 **They were back at the dinner table. Tazuna had asked why his ninja escort had still stayed even after they found out he lied. Kakashi said a proverb that no one really got. Everyone jumped when Inari slammed his small hands onto the table, asking in a wet anger about why they were doing this.**

 **"No matter what cool thing you say or how much effort you make. The weak always lose to those who are truly strong!"**

There was a pause.

 **"Shut up!" Naruto told him, resting his head on his arms. "I'm not like you."**

 **Inari didn't like that answer.**

 **"Shut up! Looking at you makes me sick!" Inari yelled. "Sticking your nose in when you know nothing about this land! I'm not like you who's always acting frivolous, without knowing one thing about pain!"**

 **Naruto moved his head a little.**

 **"So you're just going to cry all day like a lead in a tragedy?" Naruto asked, his tone of voice lost all of his energy and happiness, turning to a much darker tone. "An idiot like you can just cry forever! You crybaby!"**

 **Naruto gave the kid a glare. Sakura scolded him, causing him to walk away. It was very apparent that he wasn't in the mood to be yelled at. The scene faded with Inari's sobs.**

"Wow…." Chocho whisper. "The Seventh was very mean back then. So what if he was crying?

"It's because he's crying too much." Boruto said.

His friends turned to stare at him

"What?" Boruto demanade. "I may not like him, doesn't mean I don't know what ticks him off."

A scene came into focus. It was outside in the night. Just outside the house. There Inari sat, staring at the ocean.

 **"Got a minute? Kakashi asked the young boy.**

 **Kakashi sat down next to him.**

 **"Naruto didn't mean any harm with what he said." Kakashi told him. "He's just uncouth, so…"**

 **The conversation didn't pick up.**

 **"We heard about your father from Tazuna." Kakashi said. "Like you Naruto never had a father as a young child."**

Pause

 **"Actually, he doesn't know either of his parents. Not only that, he didn't have a single friend."**

 **That caught the boy's attention.**

 **"However, I've never seen him sulk, be timid, or cry. He's always so eager, wanting to be acknowledged by someone. It's for the sake of that Dream, he's always risking his life."**

 **Kakashi paused again.**

 **"He's probably tired of crying." Kakashi said. "He knows the true meaning of the word 'strong'."**

 **Inari didn't say anything.**

 **"Like your father. Naruto might understand your feelings the most." Kakashi got inari to look at him again. "What Naruto said. He's probably told himself over and over again."**

The scene faded.

"He didn't have anyone did he?" Mirai asked, sadness in her voice. "I have had some issue because my dad wasn't there, that fact he had died before I was born. I'll admit I was even angry at him for a while because he wasn't there. My mom fixed that though, telling me that my father would of loved me no matter if he lived or died."

Mirai paused.

"I can only imagine what the Seventh must of felt as a kid, to have that crushing loneliness were ever you went, not having a single person to help you."

(Welp here's this chapter.)


	9. Chapter 9

(I'd like to point out that my questions for the scenes meant for the minor filler stuff, anything major or importance will most likely be written any filler episodes or spots you want to see I can write but only if they are request if I don't plan on already writing them. Also someone said that my character, the women, should mention the future of Boruto. That is not within the scope of her abilities. She can not see the future and that is not why the kids of the New era are there to begin with. so the answer to that is NO.)

 **The scene came back, same as the last one except it was daytime. They took note of two men standing outside the how with swords. The eight kids could immediately tell they were there for a friendly visit. The taller of the two swords men cut the door down, showing how sharp his blade was. Both men entered. The eight could do nothing but watch as the men threatened the women, knocking her to the ground. Inari came around the corner after he heard his mom scream. She told him to run. One of the men pulled his sword half way out of it's seath, wondering if they should kill the kid. Inari's mom stopped them, threatening to kill herself by biting her tongue off if they killed her son.**

"She's got guts." Mitsuki said.

"She was willing to kill herself if they took him from her." Chocho muttered.

 **Inari's mom gave herself up as a hostage in order not to provoke the two men from harming Inari. Inari fell to the ground, crying at the fact he can't do anything. The men tied his mom up and lead her out of the room. Inari started apologized and crying even more.**

"Arg!" Boruto screamed. "Can he shut up!"

 **Inari did just that, he stopped sobbing and they heard the words Naruto and Kakashi spoke to him. He wiped his eyes and stood up with a determined look on his face. The scene moved to Inari's mom being lead away from her home.**

 **"Wait!" Inari screamed.**

"What's that brat doing?" Shikadai asked. "He's going to get himself killed!"

 **Inari charged the men, his mom watched in horror as the men drew their blades. She told that she'll bite her tongue off again but they knocked her out. The two swiped. Inari's hat flew. A log fell to the ground, it was cut into three pieces. As they questioned the susatution, they also noticed that their hostage was also gone.**

 **"Sorry I was late!" Naruto said.**

 **He drew the attention of everyone to him, no one had noticed he showed up. The blonde laid Inari's mom gently on the ground as Inari clung to his shoulder.**

"Wow." Metal Lee said. "He's so cool and awesome!"

"Hmp." Boruto huffed.

 **Naruto explained the Hero always shows up late. Naruto set Inari down and praised him, saying he could of save his mom without the boy distracting the men. Inari asked how he knew they were in trouble. Naruto explain he had found a boar that was all cut up, along with some branches and trees that lead all the way back here. The charge Naruto, swords at the ready. The blonde didn't look worried and threw two shrukins at them. The easily deflected them. Suddenly two clones appeared behind them and knocked the men out with kicks to the face.**

The scene faded

"Hmm." Shikadai hummed.

"What is it Shikadai?" Inojin asked.

"Nothing." he told his teammate. "I'm just noticing a pattern in something."

"What do you mean?" Sarada asked.

"Nothing right now." Shikadai told her. "I don't want to say anything until I've seen more."

Before anyone could asked what he was talking about an new scene came.

(Note: This will mostly be Haku's fight against Naruto and Sasuke. Not Kakashi vs Zabuza)

 **This one was on a bridge, the bridge that was being built by Tazuna. Team 7 minus Naruto and Tazuna were walking to the end, were the bridge was almost done. What they saw there wasn't what they were expecting. All of Tazuna's worked were incapacitated on the ground. A moment after, fog started rolling in.**

"It looks like Lord Sixth was right." Inojin said. "Zabuza's alive.

 **Kakashi got his two genin in position. They all cover each other's back, even Tazuna who had no weapon. Kakashi go a sigh ready while Sakura inquired about the Hidden Mist Jutsu.**

 **"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi." Zabuza's voice echo around. " I see you have those brats with you as always."**

 **Zabuza mocked Sasuke's trembling hand. Suddenly there were four or more Zabuzas. Sasuke smirked.**

 **"I'm trembling with excitement." Sasuke told the mist rogue.**

 **"Do it, Sasuke." Kakashi said.**

 **A Zabuza attacked but in an instance he, along with the other Zabuza clones, were dispelled, leaving water all over the bridge.**

"Wow!" Chocho said. "Who knew doing just a little bit of trying can change you so much."

 **Zabuza praised the fact Sasuke could see through the clones. Zabuza and his masked partner, a boy name Haku, stepped into view.**

 **Kakashi voiced that his prediction was right. Zabuza questioned what he meant. Team 7 and Tazuna called the Mist duo out on their lie, they didn't care much. Sasuke accepted the challenge of fighting Haku, saying he hate brats who act so cool."**

"Hypocrite!" Sarada said.

 **Zabuza released Haku to battle. The boy spun his way over at a very fast speed. Sasuke stopped him, clashing his two kunai against Haku's sendon. Kakashi tells Sakura to protect Tazuna and don't move away from him. Haku told Sasuke he didn't to kill him and that he should back down. Sasuke refused. Haku then explain he had made two moves prior to this and started performing one handed signs. Haku placed a foot on the water, making it fly upwards. The water turned into a bunch of senbon made of ice. Sasuke focused, his eyes closed. All the senbon converged towards Sasuke. A sudden explosion of water made Haku jump back.**

"What did he do?" Mirai asked,

"He focused a bunch of chakra to his feet and made it push outwards, send him upwards and making the water exploded." Mitsuki explained.

 **Sasuke made Haku go even farther back by throwing shuriken. Sasuke moved behind the masked boy, attacking him with a kunai. He was blocked but threw the kunai making Haku crouch where a kick met him in the face and threw him back towards Zabuza.**

 **"We can't have you Mocking our team." Kakashi said.**

 **The Scarecrow man the processed to explain each one of his students. Sasuke the number 1 rookie. Sakura the smartest and sharpest, and Naruto the number 1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja. Zabuza started laughing as Haku got up. He said something to Haku, which he agreed with, and chakra started pouring off him.**

 **"It's unfortunate." Haku said, he did a hand sign**

 **Ice grew from the water, spreading, making thin rectangles positioned like a dome around Sasuke. They glowed, Haku stepped toward the one in front of him, going into it, his reflection was showed on the other side.**

"Mirrors?" Chocho asked. "That's cool, imagine being able to make a mirror when ever you needed one."

"I don't think that's what he's using it for, Chocho." Inojin told her.

 **Haku appeared on every mirror. Kakashi ran forward to try and stop it. He was intercepted by Zabuza.**

 **"I'm your opponent, aren't I?" The assassin said. "Since that jutsu has appeared… He's done for."**

 **Haku told Sasuke that he would be shown his true speed. Needles upon needles started showering and shredding Sasuke. His screams made everyone flinch. Sarada was gripping her arms tightly in a self hug type thing, her eyes wide with shock and fear at what she was seeing.**

"Those needles aren't that dangerous, but I supposed they could hurt a lot." Boruto said.

He was nonchalant. The screams bugged him a bit but he didn't see the point of getting worked up.

"If their used like this they can be." Mirai told him.

The chunin looked at Sarada, she looked angry.

"What's with you?" She scream and punch Boruto in the head. He flew back and hit an invisible barrier not to far away and fell down, a lump on his face.

"Think about other's feelings for once!"

Her sharingan was activated as she glared at her stupid teammate. Sakura ran forward, picking up the kunai that was knocked out of Sasuke's hand by the needles. She threw it towards Sasuke, hoping he'd catch it. He didn't. Haku popped half way out of one of the mirrors to catch it. The pause in raining needles let Sasuke fall to the ground. Everyone was quiet, no one of the eight wanted to speak after Sarada's mini rampage.

 **A shuriken sparkled as it came flying out of nowhere. It struck Haku's make, knocking him the rest of the way out of his mirror. A slight comedic silent fell over the group as Haku fell on his face in a rather bland way. Naruto showed up in a stupidly flashy way. Everyone scolded him saying there was no point unless it caught the enemy off guard. Haku said he wanted to fight Naruto in his own way.**

"Now that I think about it." Mitsuki piped up. "Your dad hasn't been using Sharingan has he?"

"No. From what I was told, only a select few members of the Uchiha." Sarada said. "My dad does have it but at this point I don't think he's unlocked it yet."

Naruto and Haku's talking, which the eight missed thanks to Mitsuki's question. Was interrupted by Sasuke throwing a kunai. Haku deemed the conversation over and went back into the mirror, attacking Sasuke with more needles. Everything seemed paused but those who looked could see everyone was thinking. Naruto, being the idiot he was willing went into the dome of mirrors. Almost everyone who was watching face faulted at the Seventh's stupidity. Sasuke did some hand signs and did the Fire Ball Jutsu. It wasn't effective. The ice Mirrors didn't melt. The mirrors glowed again and the boys were thrown back. Naruto now had cuts on him.

"This is brutal." Inojin said, watching the boys struggle.

 **Haku told them that they couldn't follow with their eyes. Naruto did his clone jutsu, Sasuke tried to stop him, in order to try and hit all the mirrors at once. Naruto flew back, all his clone gone in a split second. Naruto yelled at Haku, saying he wasn't going to die until his dream became a reality. Haku agreed. The assassin said he didn't want to kill them, but he also didn't want to die. If they continued to go after him then he would cut his emotions and become a true ninja. Haku asked that it not be held against him, that his dream was to make the person he care about dream com true.**

"What his he talking about?" Chocho asked, "Cut his emotions off to become a true ninja?"

"This was long ago." Mirai said. "The rules for how a ninja should act seems to have changed from then, to now."

 **Naruto did the clone jutsu again. The results were the same. He got thrown back after Sasuke tried to stop him. Naruto was frustrated that it wasn't working yet. Naruto did the clone jutsu again, this time Sasuke didn't try to stop him. Instead the bark boy kicked up some water.**

"What is he doing?" Boruto said. "Water's not going to do anything."

He was wrong.

"Look!" Sarada said. "It's hard to see but some of the water disappears while their being attacked!"

She was right.

 **Naruto and Sasuke got thrown back again. It didn't last long, both boys were back up. Naruto already performing another clone jutsu.**

"He doesn't give up!" Mitsuki said. "Even when this seems like a one sided fight."

"How does he have that much chakra?" Shikadai asked, "Performing that many Shadow Clone Jutsu should of depleted it at this age."

 **Sasuke started his own hand signs. He released a Fireball Jutsu. It didn't do much, Naruto's clones started disappeared as Haku took care of them. Sasuke made one more fireball before the last clone was attacked. At first it didn't seem to have done anything as Naruto was thrown back. But the eight saw that Haku's clothes had been burnt.**

"Wow!" Chocho said. "Sarada, your dad's amazing."

Sarada didn't say anything as she was in awe of her dad. She had her Sharingan still active, she was having a hard time keeping up with Haku with the eyes. Yet here's her dad, who hadn't even unlocked his own, Slowly keep up with Haku's speed.

 **Everything seem quiet, Haku only attacked when they tried to get away. Sasuke asked if Naruto was still up for moving. Naruto said yes even though his body said no. Haku's mirrors glowed as Haku started attacking again. Sasuke preformed more sign, the Fireball Jutsu again and told Naruto to run and get out. Naruto got knocked back but stood up soon after. Sasuke suddenly focused his jutsu. Haku was in front of Naruto as a needle pierced Sasuke's shoulder. Haku kicked Naruto back and Haku returned to his mirrors.**

 **"That was good." Sasuke said, pulling the senbon out of his body. "Let's do it one more time."**

 **"Got it." Naruto said, trusting his teammate.**

 **Both boys ran towards a side. A needle stopped Sasuke as it hit his leg, suddenly more needles were rained upon him, causing him to scream as these one's pierced parts of his body.**

 **"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and stopped. Needles rained on him to, piercing his back.**

 **Naruto fell to the ground and Sasuke was on his knees. A scream pierced the air, it was Sakura's**

"Mom!" Sarada said.

 **Sasuke had a face of worry. Naruto whispered something, then struggled to stand.**

"Hmp, pathetic." Boruto said as he watched his dad struggle from his spot on the ground.

 **Naruto stood, which shocked Sasuke. Naruto focus chakra and started running. Haku appeared before him. Naruto jumped back and started running a different direction, Haku followed.**

 **"Naruto, behind you!" Sasuke warned. Naruto stopped and turned around. He was met with needles. Half a dozen plunged into the blonde's chest and he fell to the ground. Sasuke ran over and asked if the blonde could stand. The answer was yes but he ended up passing out and falling to the ground again.**

 **"Strangely my eyes have adjusted." Sasuke mumble to himself.**

 **Haku threw more Senbon. Sasuke picked up one of the ones that laid on the ground, he deflected all the needles. Sasuke fell to his knees again, from either pain or lack of energy.**

 **"Stand up you idiot!" Sasuke yelled at his fallen teammate.**

 **Naruto did just that, slowly he got up into a sitting position.**

 **Haku attacked once more, it was obvious he wasn't holding back anymore. Sasuke parried or jumped around the raining needles while at the same time covering Naruto while to recovered a bit more. Sasuke knocked Naruto out of the way and still managed to dodge most of the needles.**

"How is he doing that?" Inojin asked? "Suddenly he's doing very well against Haku."

"It's his Sharingan." Sarada answered as Haku disappeared. "He's slowly unlocking it thanks to the fast movements he's focusing on."

 **Sasuke told Naruto not to pass out, he couldn't keep covering him. Naruto told him that no one said he had to and then passed out. Haku started mocking Sasuke. Moving from mirror to mirror. Sasuke bent down and picked up Naruto, jumping away. In his place senbon stuck out of the ground. Sasuke set Naruto down. Sasuke brought his down casted up to glare at Haku. Unlike his normal dark eyes, these ones were red, it was the Sharingan. Hake still changed mirrors. Suddenly he attacked. What threw everyone off was the fact he didn't go for Sasuke, he went for Naruto who was lying prone on the ground. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. They saw Haku heading towards Naruto and Sasuke using chakra to trying and make it before his friend was hurt. They watched as Sasuke take the needles. Sasuke himself caught Haku and kicked him him away. Blood dripped from the dark boy's body and onto the ground. Naruto woke up. He saw Haku on the ground and the blood. His face contorted into a shocked expression, Sasuke had saved him. Naruto asked why he saved him, more like demanded. Sasuke said he didn't know he said he hated him that his body moved on it's own. His voie left him and he fell. Naruto caught him. Sasuke whispered something to Naruto but the eight didn't hear it. They were too shocked. Sarada gripped her arms, her father was basically dying right in front of her and she couldn't do anything about it. Others were shocked because they couldn't ever imagine being in this kind of fight a week out of the academy and surviving. Naruto hugged Sasuke's body. Haku said some word of praise for the boy he had just attacked. But Naruto didn't listen Haku went back to his mirrors. A few moments of nothing as Naruto put Sasuke's body on the ground. Steam started bellowing up around Naruto.**

 **"I won't forgive you!" Naruto said, his voice laced with anger. The steam started moving, twisting around before a burst of red chakra cleared it out. The red chakra circled around the blonde. Naruto was shaking. The red chakra did damage were every it ran. The couldn't see his face at parts of the bridge got damaged.**

 **"I'm going to kill you!"**

 **Naruto face Haku. The eight watching jumped back, what they saw was the face of an animal ready to kill. Naruto's eyes were red and slitted, like that of a demon. His teeth were sharper and his whiskers blurred.**

(this took a lot to write but thanks for reading. It seems people like the new title idea so I'll be changing that soon.)


	10. Chapter 10

**The red chakra formed a fox's head, showing it was the chakra of the demon fox. The needles that had pierced Naruto's body started falling out, as if being repelled. His cuts were healing until it looked like he had never even been fighting, let alone close to being killed.**

"What… What is that." Chocho asked, she tried hiding being her two teammates but even they looked startled by what they were seeing.

 **As the blonde's wounds healed, his fingernails, that were once short and dull, grew longer and sharper. At this point, anyone who didn't know him would think he was an animal who had a human form. The chakra fox started a rampage. The head shook and growled. The ice mirrors began melting, but only a little. The red chakra, fox and all dissipated but Naruto was hunched over, his eyes still red. He made sounds like an angry animal before he charged, running on all four.**

Those watching couldn't say anything. They all knew about the Seventh being a jinchuriki, they have all seen him using the powers at least once in their lives, like at the Chunin Exams that were a little more than a month ago, but not like this. They were used to the warm, gentle orange chakra that surrounded the Hokage. Not this red, burning evil chakra that had just poured out of him. '

 **He was fast. Haku attacked but it didn't land, Naruto's chakra repled it. Just as Naruto was about to hit the mirror, Haku vanished, stopping the raging blond in his tract. He looked around. A moment later Haku took up all the mirrors and attacked again, this one landed. Naruto was pierced with a lot a needle, some in bad spots. Naruto released a burst of chakra and attacked the mirror Haku was in, it shattered but Haku had moved. Haku jumped out of a piece, trying to stab Naruto from above. Naruto jumped out of the way, spinning in the air, landing on all four. Haku tried moving to another mirror but Naruto grabbed the masked boy's arm, stopping him from going anywhere. A scream came from the blonde, followed by another burst of chakra. The mirrors started cracking, one by one. Naruto clenched a fist with his free hand, energy build behind it from the chakra. His fist slammed into the assassin's face, well mask, and the boy went flying. He went through one of his mirrors, shattering it and rolled a few meters away, his masked cracked. The rest of the mirrors cracked and shattered, the jutsu was broken.**

 **Haku stood, pieces of his mask fell to the ground. Naruto charged, ready to land a final blow. Naruto jumped as the final pieces of Haku's mask fell, showing the boy's face. He had accepted death at that very moment. He waited for the punch that would most likely break his neck and kill him. The most of the eight closed their eyes, not wanting to see this murder.**

 **The sound of plastic hitting the ground was heard, not a body being ragdolled. Those who had closed their eyes opened them. What they saw was completely opposite from mere seconds ago. Naruto was stopped mid action, by himself. Frozen with his arm up with a ready punch. He was shaking. His eyes were blue, his whiskers thin, teeth and nails dull once again. He was Naruto again.**

 **"You… From that time…" The blonde mumbled.**

 **"Why stop?" Haku asked, shocking Naruto a bit. "Even though I killed your dear friend, you can't kill me?"**

 **Naruto grunted, looked conflicted and landed the punch on Haku's face. Haku stumbled then fell, spitting blood out of his mouth as he stood. The ready to die assassin asked about what had happen to the force from moments before. He tried goading Naruto into using it again, even if he didn't fully now what it was, he was ready to be killed.**

"Why?" Metal asked. "Why is he pushing the Seventh to attack him."

"He ready to die." Mitsuki said. "He had accepted death only a moment before and it didn't happen, he wants to die because he feel like he failed Zabuza."

"Why did the Seventh suddenly become calm again?" Sarada asked. "And what was with that red Chakra, why was rampaging I thought the Seventh could control it?"

 **Haku fully stood up.**

 **"Many people misunderstand." He said. "They pity and don't finish off the enemy they ought to finish. They let them survive. To me, that isn't compassion or anything."**

"What is he talking about?" Inojin asked, the eight were still recovering from the intense almost murder they saw.

 **"Do you know?" Haku asked the blonde. "How it feels to not be needed by anyone? To live day to day without a dream. The pain of it all."**

 **"What are you saying?" Naruto questioned.**

 **"Zabuza has no use for a weak ninja." Haku said with a smile. "You took away my reason for existing."**

 **"Why?" Naruto demanded. "Why do you have to server a guy like that? He gets money from thugs to do bad things! Is that No-Brow the only special person to you?"**

 **Haku said he had other special people, his parents. Haku explained he was born in a small village, his family was poor but happy, he was happy to have loving parents.**

A very touching scene some thought.

 **"But when I was old enough to understand things." Haku hesitated. "Something happened."**

 **Naruto asked about it. Haku wiped the blood off his chin and looked at it.**

 **"My blood."**

 **"Blood?" Naruto questioned, to himself.**

The eight suddenly didn't like were this was going. Naruto pressed on, asking Haku to tell him what happened.

 **"My father…" Haku said. "He killed my mother. And then tried to kill me."**

A chill ran down everyone's back, how could a happy family like what Haku explained suddenly turn dark like that.

 **Haku explained that Kekkei Genkai were feared in the lands he grew up in because of a civil war were those who had the power were used as weapons. He explained those alive after the war, hid the powers, and told the blonde that his mother had the Kekkei Genkai that Haku possess. Haku finished is story, saying he had killed his father.**

 **Haku said he knew the most painful thing.**

 **"The most… Painful thing?" Naruto asked.**

 **"That I… That my existence didn't matter to anyone else in the world.**

 **Haku mentioned Naruto's dream of acceptance. He said that the first person who accepts you for becomes the most special person. He explained that even though Zabuza knew Haku was a Kekkei Genkai user, he took him in. The power that everyone hated, feared, Zabuza wanted, needed it.**

 **"I was happy." Haku told him.**

 **He whispered something to himself and started walking towards Naruto, who took a cautious step back.**

 **"Naruto." Haku said, stopping a few steps away. "I want you to kill me."**

 **Naruto wanted to know more about why Haku had just let himself be a tool.**

"How can someone end up like that?" Inojin asked. "Willing to do everything for one person."

"I think a better question is how can someone lose everything, to the point they need to be needed by someone in order to live?"

"It's loneliness." Mirai said. "This can be one affect, the first person to show you that they want you in anyway leads to unwavering loyalty. The Seventh is an example from what we've seen."

They turn back to the scene, They missed a lot of the conversation. Haku said something that made Naruto's eyes go wide. He stopped trying to figure Haku out and looked down, eye closed and teeth clenched.

 **"If only we met under different circumstance, we could of been friends." Naruto said.**

 **The blonde geared himself, angry determination filled his eyes as he ran forward, pulling a kunai out. Naruto drew closer. Everyone could only watch as Haku closed his eyes, a small smile on his face, ready to die. Boruto watched with scared curiosity. Did his dad really kill someone at his age? He thought but didn't speak. He was scared to find out the answer. Another question ran through his mind. Did his mom know?**

 **Naruto ready the stab. What happened was not what expected. Haku suddenly opened his eye wide and with a gasp. He suddenly stopped Naruto from killing him. Haku gripped the blonde's arm. The assassin had determined look in his eyes.**

 **"Forgive me, Naruto." Haku said. "I can not die yet."**

 **Haku preformed one handed signs and disappeared.**

The scene didn't fade, it shifted in a blur of grey, blue, and white. When the scene became focused again they say Kakashi and Zabuza.

 **In Kakashi's hand was lighting. Zabuza was covered in dogs for some reason probably Kakashi's doing. Kakashi was running forward, the lighting hand, ready to land a killing blow. The eight watched as Kakashi's had shot out. Aimed at Zabuza's heart and in the next moment blood was flying. Kakashi and Zabuza had shocked faces. Blood splattered onto Kakashi's face and the ground below the two men. The blood however didn't belong to either of the anbu level men. It was Haku's. The boy had jumped in front of Zabuza at the last moment, taking the lighting hand to the chest. The dogs that held onto Zabuza started disappearing. The lighten faded from Kakashi hand. Haku's eyes closed and his head slumped forward as he coughed up a waterfall of blood. The boy moved his hand to Kakashi's arm, gripping it hard. Someone threw up at the sight of so much blood and no one could blame them. It was a gruesome sight.**

(Dear reader, feel free to asks some questions as well, whether through PMs or Reveiws, I'll try my best to answer them. Also sorry for the lack of dialogue i got really irritated at the fact Naruto and Haku talked for 3-4 episodes, that's a lot of talking and a lot of writing I was to lazy to do, I also figured that the eight would be too shocked to say anything as Naruto basically lost his mind and went on a rampage that is so unlike his calm older-self that their used too.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Blood poured out of Haku's wound. Zabuza mentioned that Kakashi was off the mark again. The fog had cleared enough that you could see everyone. Sakura was with Tazuna, unharmed which calmed Sarada down a bit. Naruto was on the other side of the fight, his face portrayed shock as he saw Haku with blood all over him. Zabuza let out a growl of a yell and started swinging his sword. Everyone saw that Kakashi tried to remove his hand from Haku, seeing as the boy was now dead, but to no avail. As The sword came down Kakashi hugged Haku's body and jumped backward doing some flips. Kakashi landed, holding Haku.**

 **"Haku died and you were still able to move." Zabuza told Kakashi.**

 **"I won't forgive you?" Naruto bristled at the half masked man.**

 **Kakashi told him to stay put. The Scarecrow man gently put Haku's body on the ground and closed the boy's still open eyes. Sakura noticed Naruto through the fog. She called out him and asked were Sasuke was. Naruto couldn't look or answer her, believing his rival was lying dead on the ground behind him. Sakura and Tazuna started running towards Naruto, avoiding Zabuza. They didn't stop at Naruto. They ran right past the blonde biting his lip. Moments later Sakura's sobs could be heart, piercing Naruto in the heart more with more pain than any weapon could give him. The sound of clanging metals and bright sparks drew the attention of those watching back to Kakashi's and Zabuza's fight. Zabuza had two kunain sticking out of one arm, rendering it useless. Blood was on his face as he kneeled before Kakashi breathing hard. Zabuza lunged, ready to strike Kakashi. Kakashi backhanded him away with easy.**

"What happened?" Boruto asked, "It was an even fight just moments before."

"You dunce!" Sarada said. "He just lost his closest partner, I don't think he realized it but Zabuza care for Haku and now his body is grieving."

 **Zabuza tired a few more time to hit Kakashi. The silver haired man either dodged or knowed Zauza back. Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, ater the man slammed his weapon down, and held his next. Telling the weakened man that he could defeat him with the way he is now. Kakashi got two kunais ready to kill Zabuza. As he was going for the kill Zabuza swung his sword back words. Kakashi plunged the two knived into Zabuza's other arm, rendering it useless along with his other one. Zabuza glared as Kakashi told him he can't even make a sign now. A short man in a black suit appeared, catching Kakashi's and Zabuza's attention, Behind him as an army of thugs.**

"Who's that?" Metal Lee asked. "He doesn't seem like a fighter."

"It's probably that Gato person they've been mentioning.

 **The man, Gato confirmed their theory when he told Zabuza he was disappointed in him.**

 **Zabuza glared at the stout man, inquiring why he came to the bridge. Gato enlightened him telling him there was a change of plans. Zabuza didn't seem to recognize any of the men crowded behind Gato.**

 **"I'm sorry Zabuza." Gato said. "But you will die here."**

 **Zabuza's eye widen slightly. Gato explained that he was trying to save money. The man who knew nothing about ninjas started mocking Zabuza's nickname, saying that the rogue had no qualities of a demon.**

 **"Kakashi." Zabuza spoke. "I apologize. Our fight ends here."**

 **Zabuza explained he no longer had a reason to go after Tazuna and that meant no reason to fight the leaf jonin. Kakashi agreed as the two men watched Gato. The business man walked forward, stopping at Haku's body. He poked the dead boy with his foot before kicking him in the face, not that he could feel it, saying he owed him for breaking his arm.**

 **"You Bastard!" Naruto screamed, made that this man just kicked Haku. "What do you think your doing?"**

 **The blond ran forward to attacked Gato but Kakashi grabbed the boy's jacket and pulled him in to a hold, telling him not to act recklessly. Naruto directed his anger towards Zabuza, asking the man to say something. That Haku was his comrade.**

 **"Shut up, punk." Zabuza told the blonde. "Haku is already dead."**

 **"Don't you feel anything watching him do that?" Naruto yelled. "Weren't you with Haku for a long time?"**

 **"Just as Gato used me, I used Haku." The rogue said. "I told you before, we Ninja are merely tools. What I wanted were his skills not the boy himself."**

 **Naruto got mad, questioned in the Mist ninja really felt that way. Kakashi tired to stop him, saying he wasn't the enemy anymore. Naruto said he was still his enemy. Shouted that Haku really like him. Naruto's voice cracked as he asked the man again, if that's how he really fell, saying the Haku gave his life for him. He mentioned Haku's dream, about how painful it must of been not to achieve it.**

"Why does he care?" Boruto asked. "The he was going to be killed by that person not to long ago."

"Maybe because the Seventh and Haku had similar pasts?" Metal Lee said.

 **"Brat." Something in Zabuza's voice was different.**

 **Something hit the ground in front of Zabuza, water. At first the eight thought it had started raining when a few more drops fell but it wasn't. It was Zabuza crying, they saw that when Zabuza tilted his head up to look at the clouds..**

 **"Don't say anything…. Anymore."**

 **He brought his head down again.**

 **"Haku was…" Zabuza started. "He wasn't just thinking about me. He was feeling pain inside for you while he battled you guys too…"**

 **Zabuza paused.**

 **"I know." Breaking his pause. "He was too kind. I'm glad we could fight with at the end."**

 **Zabuza ripped his mask of wrap by biting it.**

 **"Yes, punk. It is as you say, after all." Zabuza told Naruto. "Ninjas are human too. Maybe it's impossible to become an emotionless tool. I've lost."**

 **He paused again, looking straight head.**

 **"Hey, Brat! Give me a kunai knife!"**

 **Naruto looked down, tears falling from his face, he was sad. He grabbed a knife from one of his hostlers and casually tossed it to his former enemy.**

"What's he going to need that for?" Sarada asked. "His are are useless!"

 **Zabuza grabbed the kunai, not with his hands but with his mouth, so suddenly it made the kids jump. They jumped for another reason. Zabuza's face was scary in the moment they saw it. Zabuza took off towards Gato. The stout man freaked and let loose his goons as he pushed his way to the back of the group. One goon asked what he could against so many people. His answer was being sliced by Zabuza as he ran. The goon could do nothing as he fell to the ground. The eight watched in amazed horror as Zabuza ran through the middle of the goons, dodging, slicing, kicking the men most would be scared of with ease. He got stabbed but didn't care, he target was Gato who had made it to the end of the unfinished bridge.**

"This is how he earned his name." Mitsuki. "He truly is a demon."

 **Zabuza broke through the crowd and charged Gato. The businessman couldn't do anything as he was run through with the kunai. He coughed up blood. They stared in horror as Zabuza was stabbed multiple times by the goons, leaving their weapons in his back, causing Zabuza to let go of the kunai, still in Gato's chest, in pain. Gato told Zabuza that if he was so anxious to be with Haku he could go alone. Zabuza mentioned that he would not go to the same place as Haku and starigen, moving towards Gato once more. Gato backed up, trying to maintain his cool but Zabuza scared him to much at this point. Zabuza got into Gato's face, say they would both go to hell and that's when the Demon of the Mist will become a true demon. Zabuza pulled the Kunai out of Gato's chest and started slashiin ght man multiple time. His final slash knocked Gato over the edge and soon they heard a splash. Everyone stood in silence, Zabuza slowly turned and glared at the rest of the goons. His eyes scared them, causing some to drop their weapons. The made way for Zabuza, he walked forward slowly, dropping his kunai. He seemed to be trying to get to Haku, but fell part ways there. Zabuza whispered an apology to Haku before he fully collapsed.**

 **"Naruto!" Sakura called out.**

Everyone turned. They saw Sakura waving happily, Sasuke was standing up behind her.

 **"Sasuke's all right!"**

 **Sasuke reluctantly held his hand up in a half wave.**

 **"So Sasuke's alive." Kakashi said. "That's a relief."**

 **One of the goons tapped their weapon one the ground, calling out to the ninja. They decided since Zabuza is dead that they can be scary again and try to attack the people that were left.**

"Hmmp what a bunch of cowards." Shikadai said. "They freak because of Zabuza and once he's down they try something, thinking the rest aren't a threat to them."

 **The men charged, they plan on looting the town. Naruto and Kakashi tried to think of something but Naruto was slightly painicked and couldn't think and Kakashi was low on chakra. An arrow landed in front of the goons, stopping them in their tracks, everyone looked back and saw the town's people armed with anything and everything, ready to fight for their village, Inari in the lead.**

"What?" Boruto said. "I thought they were to scared to fight, why did they suddenly change.

"It was the Seventh." Shikadai said.

 **The watched as the goons became scared, not expecting the town to fight back. Naruto scared them even more with his Shadow Clone Jutsu as there was suddenly five more people fighting. Kakashi took it a step farther and did his own Shadow Clone Jutsu, except instead of five, there was at least fifty, if not a hundred Kakashi's. That pushed them to the end.**

 **"So… You ready to fight? The Kakashis asked.**

 **"No, we're not! The goons all said and fled to their boat or just plainly jumped off the bridge. The town's people cheered, happy that their land was now free and that the bridge with become complete. The cheering settled down. Everyone's attention was drawn to the small sounds of clanking wood and metal. Kakashi was pulling the weapons out of Zabuza's back. The Scarecrow then picked up the Demon and carried him over to Haku, laying him down next to the boy. It started snowing.**

"Snow?" Sarada said. "It's spring why is it snowing?"

 **"Thanks, Kakashi." Zabuza said.**

Some of the eight jumped at his voice, they thought he was already dead.

The scene faded.

(thanks for reading. Not much to say for this one.)


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow!" Metal Lee jumped. "That was so awesome!"

Metal then proceeded to rant about how awesome the Seventh was to everyone, annoying Boruto the most.

"Shikadai." Mirai caught the attention of her friend, basically cousin. "What did you mean? When you said the Seventh was the one who caused the town's people to fight back."

Everyone else was trying to get stop Boruto from kill Metal Lee because of his rant.

"It's happened before from what we've seen already." Shikadai told her. "Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru-sensei are examples. The Seventh seems to be able to instill hope into people, making them believe in him somehow."

Mirai let him countieu explaining.

"This hope he gives spreads as well. Naruto made Inari believe in him and Inari in turn gave hope to the rest of his town, result them all showing up at the bridge."

"I see." Mirai said. "I'll keep an eye open if it happens again."

"What are you two talking about?" Inojin asked, moving over to his teammate.

"Nothing, I just asked Shikadai a question." Mirai said.

"Hey!" Mitsuki said. "Has anyone noticed that, that women, hasn't been around for a while?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, now that they thought about it she hasn't shown up for a bit.

"Hey, Lady!" Metal Lee shouted to the heavens. "Are you here?"

No answer.

"Hello?" Sarada said. "Can you hear us?"

No answer came.

A sudden gust of wind blew around them. It was strong. Strong enough to start pushing them away. Everyone closed their eyes and held their arms to the wind. When they wind calmed down, each of the eight were alone, the women stood before each of them.

* * *

"What the hell?" Boruto asked. "What did you do to my friends?"

"They are fine for the time being." she said.

Boruto charged her, reading a punch. She dodge around the hit, twisted, and kicked him back.

"Calm down, I'll return them in a moment." She told him. "I wanted to ask you a question."

Boruto growled at her before giving up and sitting down with his legs crossed.

"FIne! What's your stupid question?"

"Do you want to see more?"

"No." Boruto grunted.

"Why?"

"Because it's no of my business what my father did in the past, I only care about what he is now and that's a loser."

"Then you shall continue."

The women closed her eyes and faded away from him.

* * *

"Where did everyone go?" Chocho asked. "Why am I alone?"

"I wanted to ask you a question in private."

"Okay. But first do you have food?"

The women snapped her fingers and a plate of dongos appeared. Chocho happily took them.

"Do you want to see more?"

"Yes." Chocho mumbled through dongo.

"Why?"

"I want to see if my parents are really my parents." She replied.

"I shall warn you now." The women said. "There will be parts you will not want to see. You must be prepared to see the worst things you can ever imagine."

Chocho nodded, thinking she could handle it. The women faded.

* * *

"Where did you take me?" Sarada demanded.

"A place were I could ask you something in private."

Sarada said quiet.

"Do you wish to see more?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I want to know more about my dad." Sarada told her. "My mom always dances around some questions."

"I will warn you that you will not like most of what comes next. You will learn much about your father, maybe even too much."

"What are you saying."

"Heed my advice." the women said as she faded. "Remember who your father is know and not of what you see here."

* * *

"Hello." Inojin said to the woman. "Why have you separate me from my friends?"

"I simply wanted to know if you wanted to see more?"

"Yes, I am quite curious about how my parents met, when ever I asked my mom would say it was complicated. I also want to know about my grandfather."

"You may not like what you see."

"That's fine." Inojin told her. "I'll use it as preparation. The stuff we might see might not be good but it has already go to pass. I shall use what I see to be prepared for it if something should happen in the future."

The women gave a small nod and faded away.

* * *

Mirai didn't say anything when she found herself alone with the women that trapped them here.

"Do you wish to see more?"

"You already know the answer." Mirai said, relaxing a bit. "Yes I do, to see how my father was in life."

"You will not like what you see for some parts."

"I am prepared for it."

The women gave the faintest of smiles before fading.

* * *

"Ah there you are!" Metal Lee shouted when he saw the woman.

"Do you wish to see more?"

"Of course." Metal Lee said, energy pouring of him in excitement.

"Why?"

"I am very curious on how my father became friends with the Kazekage." Metal Lee told. "When ever I asked my father he would never say, always distracting me or changing the conversation subtle."

"There are some parts that might be too much for you."

"That's okay." Metal Lee said. "It my father and his friends could handle it then I'm sure my friends and I can as well."

Metal Lee held up a thumb as the women faded.

* * *

Mitsuki and the women stared at each other.  
"I have two questions for you."

"Go on." Mitsuki said.

"Do you know of your father's misdoings."

"Yes."

"Do you wish to see more?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that's three questions." Mitsuki smirked.

"Very well, whether or not you tell them about your father is up to you, I won't say anything. However, thing you hear and things you see are different. Be prepared to imagine the worst, especially when your father is seen."

The women faded.

* * *

"Where are my friends?" Shikadai asked calmly.

"Safe, I'll return you to them in a moment." she said. "I wanted to ask you a questioned."

"Can I get a question in return?"

The woman nodded.

"Do you wish to see more?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Mainly because I'm curious. But other then that I want to see how my parents met, they said at the chunin exams but never went into detail. I also thought this would be a good time to learn more about my grandfather, Shikaku."

The women nodded once again at his answer.

"Your turn." She said.

"Why are you doing showing us this?" The Nara child asked.

The women gave him a smile and open her mouth to reply.

* * *

The eight found themselves with everyone again. Everyone looked happier except for Boruto who didn't want to be here, he overheard other comparing notes. Everyone had the same experience, the same question asked. Everyone but him said yes, he was mad at that fact. Why did they want to know, it was none of their business. The past was the past, it had no business in the present. He seethed in silence as a scene shimmered into play.

(Thanks for reading. This is the current shortest chapter. I wrote it as a filler chapter with some plot. Feel free to ask me questions.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto was running back and forth from a fake rock. After a bit he got irritated and called Konohamaru out on his terrible disguise. The box exploded in three colored smoke after Konohamaru said something. The smoke cleared quickly, revealing Konohamaru without his helmet thing, and two others, a boy and a girl."**

"Is that Udon-Sensei and Moegi-Sensei?" Inojin asked?

 **The three kid before them looked pitifully weak. Those who had them as Senseis couldn't see how these three brats became strong jonins. The kids, mostly konohamaru, were annoyed that Naruto hasn't been around, said the blonde promised to play ninja with them. Sakura came over, she looked depressed as she mocked a Ninja playing Ninja.**

"What happened to mom?" Sarada asked.

"I don't know, maybe your dad said something mean?" Boruto said.

 **He ended up on the ground with a lump on his head. Sakura glared at Naruto. Konohamaru made a gesture with his pinky, the common sign for asking if someone was your girlfriend. Sakura twitched at the thought. Naruto agreed, probably not fully understanding what the gesture meant. Sakura was not happy with his answer. She picked him in the face, sending him flying into a fence. Konohamaru yelled at Sakura while his friends went to go check on the blonde. Konohamaru called Sakura ugly, along with another word. The pink haired girl cracked her knuckles. Sakura started stomping away. Naruto and Konohamaru laid on the ground with lumps on their head. Both boys stood up. Konohamaru called Sakura an ugly wench with a big forehead before asking Naruto if she was really a girl. Sakura stopped walking.**

"Uh oh." Sarada said. "Let's hope she doesn't destroy anything."

 **Sakura turned to face the boys again, her face told them to run and run they did. Moegi and Udon ran as well. Konohamaru pulled out in front, getting ahead of everyone out of fear. Konohamaru was suddenly thrown back, he landed on the ground. He had ran into something.**

"Mom!" Shikadai said. "And Uncle Kankuro."

They didn't look that much different then now. Kankuro still wore his all black clothes with his face paint and puppets on his back. Temari was much shorter, her in her usual four ponytails, A giant fan on her back. Everyone stopped running. Sakura's anger had vanished when she, and everyone else saw the two sand ninjas.

"Where's Uncle Gaara?" Shikadai wondered to himself, surveying the scene.

 **Kankuro grabbed Konohamaru by the front of the shirt.**

 **"That hurt, you punk." The puppet master said, tightening his grip.**

 **"Stop that." Temari said, looking around subtly. "You'll get yelled at later!"**

 **"I'm sorry." Sakura said, trying to defuse the situation and turn the attention of the defenseless kid. "I was fooling around."**

 **Naruto yelled at Kankuro to let go of his friend. He was ignored.**

 **"Let's play with them before the strict one comes around." Kankuro said.**

Shikadai wasn't surprised at the cockiness of his Uncle. He was still like that sometime now. Konohamaru tried kicking his captor but they didn't anything except maybe get dirt on his shirt.

 **"Your pretty lively punk." Kankuro told the boy he was holding.**

 **Naruto charged. He didn't very far as he fell backwards. Kankuro did something. Kankuro insulted the strength of the Leaf's Genin. Naruto tried bluffing but Sakura stopped it. Kankuro was getting more annoyed, said he didn't appreciate the younger ninja for being a smart ass. Said he wanted to break the boy.**

Shikadai's eyes widen a bit. He uncle ust threaten to hurt a kid who couldn't fight back. He knew this was the cockiness talking anymore. His mom wasn't helping either, she just said it wasn't on her. Kankuro readied a punch. Naruto ran forward again to try and stop it. Something flew through the air and Konohamaru dropped to the ground. Kankuro was holding his wrist. A rock fell to the ground as well. Kankuro turned around, looking a bit scared, that fear faded quickly we he saw Sasuke.

 **"What do you think your doing in someone else's village." The dark boy asked, casually sitting in a tree, tossing another rock up and down. Sakura cheered. Kankuro looked irritated. Naruto had of face of 'not again' mixed with 'why?' and 'leave'. Temari had a small blush on her face.**

 **"Get lost." Sasuke told the sand ninjas, crushing the rock he had into dust.**

 **"Hey! Get down here you little punk!" Kankuro calmly demanded. "Your the kind of Smart Ass I hate the most."**

 **Kankuro pulled the puppet of his back, ready to fight. Temari tried to stop him a bit.**

 **"Kankuro." A voice sounded, causing Sasuke to jumped a little. "Stop that."**

 **In the tree, on a different branch, Gaara stood upside down.**

 **"You're an embarrassment to our village."**

 **Everyone was shocked to see the redhead. Even his brother and sister, who looked more scared then shocked.**

 **"G-gaara.." Kankuro said with a smile, his voice sounded nervous.**

"Why are they did they become nervous when the Kazekage showed up?" Sarada asked.

"I don't know." Shikadai said.

 **"Why do you think we came all the way out to the Leaf?" Gaara asked.**

 **"Please hear me out, Gaara." Kankuro stuttered. "They lashed out first."**

 **"Shut up."**

 **Kankuro flinched. Gaara's gaze was cold as he narrowed his eyes.**

 **"I'll kill you."**

 **Kankuro, who was cocky and rude just moments ago, was now scared and timid.**

 **"U-understood." The painted ninja said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I was wrong. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."**

 **Temari held up her hand just like Kankuro but didn't say anything.**

"What's going on?" Shikadai said. "I have never seen my Uncles act like that."

 **Gaara turned towards Sasuke.**

 **"I'm sorry about that…"**

 **Gaara stood there a moment before turning into sand and forming by his team in a crouch.**

 **"Let's go." Gaara told the other two. "We didn't come here to play around."**

 **The three Sand Ninjas started walking away.**

 **"Hold on a moment." Sakura called out.**

 **Sakura confirmed they were Sand Ninja from the Land of Wind. Stated that they treaty the two countries are under prohibits ninja visiting the other villages without permits or reason.**

 **Temari showed Sakura her permit, stating the reason they were here to take the Chunin Exams. The scene faded there. Another followed soon after. This one took place in a room with the Third Hokage and a handful of ninja. They recognized the Sixth, Mirai's mom, Gai, Anko, and Iruka.**

 **"Now then, in conjunction with the beginning of the Chunin Exam," The Third started. "Let us first have those in charge of the rookie genin come forward."**

Kakashi, Mirai's mom, and a man walked forward.

"It's my dad!" Mirai said, recognizing the person from pictures.

 **"Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma." The Third said. "So? Are there any Genin from your squads you wish to recommend for these Exams?"**

 **The Third pause for a moment.**

 **"It goes without saying, but if it's a Genin who carried out eight or more formal missions, you can recommend them for the exams if you wish. As a general rule, having carried out more than twice that amount of missions is appropriate."**

 **The Third had Kakashi go first.**

 **"The Kakashi-led squad Seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend these three for the Chunin Exam."**

Mirai's parents followed in suit, all three jonin recommending their teams for the exams. This caused whispers.

"What's wrong?" Sarada asked, when the whispers started. "It's just the Chunin Exams."

 **Iruka stepped in, saying, even though he knew that the kids and skill, that they should wait and be tested after more experience. Kakashi rebuffed, saying he became a chunin when he was six years younger than Naruto. Iruka asked if Kakashi was trying to crush Naruto. The Scarecrow said it would be a valuable lesson, and interesting to see, but he was joking. Kakashi told him to stay out of it, that they weren't his students anymore.**

 **"But the Chunin Exam is also known as…" Iruka was cut off by the Hokage.**

 **The Hokage said he knew what Iruka was saying, the he will plan for a special preliminary exam just for the rookies.**

The scene faded.

"Hey!" Metal said. "Do you think that the exams were different back then?"

"I don't know." Inojin said. "We never really learned much about the exams except it's held at a different village everytime and that each one are unique depending on the village."

"They could be." Mitsuki said. "Time does change things."

"I doubt it." Boruto said, "Why would it be any different then now?"

"Mirai, what do you think?" Shikadai said.

"I think it will be different." the chunin said. "Mine was harder than your guys' and it was held in the Village hidden in the Mist. Times and Place affect what happened."

A scene came. It showed Team 7 on a bridge. Sakura seemed to yelling something about Kakashi. The man himself showed up on one of the gates on the bridge. He came up with an excuse like usual before jumping down to the ground.

 **"This might be sudden." Kakashi told them. "But I recommend you guys for the Chunin Exam."**

 **He handed his student their applications and proceeded to explain that the exam was no mandatory and that if they wanted to do it, that they'd sign the paper and go to room 301 at the academy.**

The Scene changed.

 **Naruto was walking when he ran into Konohamaru and his friends. They asked if he could play and she said yes. Suddenly a rain ninja appeared behind Moegi, grabbing her, running away. Naruto and the other two kids followed behind.**

"What the hell? Who is that guy?" Boruto asked.

 **The scene followed the chase. Naruto kept up with the rain ninja but Konohamaru and Udon got left behind. Naruto caught up to him, Moegi was tied to a tree and gagged. Naruto asked what the man wanted and he answered, holding up a kunai. He demanded that Naruto get the Scroll of sealing and he'll let Moegi go.**

 **"What if I saw no?" Naruto asked.**

 **"You don't care what happened to this brat?" the Rain Ninja asked.**

 **"Heh, I'm fine with whatever happened to that bunch of straw." Naruto said.**

 **The Rain Ninja turned back, his hostage was now a straw dummy, above him was a clone and Moegi.**

"When did he do that?" Mitsuki asked.

 **The ninja was about to jump at the clone to get his hostage back but more Narutos came, one threw a net on him and three others dog piled on top on it. Naruto got distracted by Konohamaru and Udon. When he turned back to the Rain Ninja he was got, replaced with a rock. The scene faded there and another appears.**

 **Kakashi sat on the roof of some building. The Rain Ninja from earlier appeared.**

 **"How was it?" Kakashi asked.**

 **"We went through the trouble of have a special preliminary exam." The rain ninja said, "But all nine rookies passed."**

 **The Rain Ninja turned into Iruka.**

 **"It's as you say, their skills definitely improved.**

 **That was all the scene showed before another took its place, this time in front of the academy. Sakura walked up to Naruto and Sasuke, who were waiting outside.**

 **"You're late." Naruto said, but not in a mean way.**

 **Sakura apologized and said good morning to Sasuke before heading in. The walked up the stairs and was met with a crowded hallway.**

"So many people!" Sarada.

 **The sound of someone getting hit was heard, followed by sounds of worry and concern. The scene shifted, showing a boy with bushy brows, black, shining hair in a bowl cut, and was wearing a deep green bodysuit. It was Rock Lee.**

"Dad?" Metal Lee said. "Awesome we get to see more people!"

 **Lee was on the ground, having been the one to get hit. Two othe Genin were blocking the door that said 301 above it. They insulted Lee, saying the weak greenhorns had no chance in the exams and that they should go home.**

 **"Please." Tenten said meekly. "Let us in."**

 **She walked forward, trying to get into the room**

"Strange." Metal Lee said. "I've never known Tenten to be weak, even dad said she was strong and skilled while still a genin."

 **Tenten was hit back, landing next to Lee.**

 **"That was mean." Someone in the crowd said.**

 **"What was that?" The genin with three bandages on his face said, on of the guarding the door. "Listen. We're being nice to you. The Chunin Exam is a huge hurdle."**

 **"Many times we've seen people quit being Ninja as well as some being disabled for life." The other said. "Just because they took this exam."**

The eight tensed. What they said sounded like what happens after a war not what happened during a Chunin Exam.

"I but their lying to fake the weak willed out." Boruto said, crossing his arms behind his head, turning his nose up at the scene.

 **"Also, a Chunin is at the level of a Unit Leader." The first one said. "Mission failures, death of subordinates, it's all the responsibility of a leader."**

 **Team 7 showed up in the middle of the conversation.**

 **"What's so bad about weeding out those who won't pass anyways?" The second one asked.**

 **"A just argument." Sasuke said walking forward with his team. "However, you will let me through."**

 **Sasuke walked even close by himself.**

 **"And could you also immediately this barrier created by Genjutsu?" he said. "I have business on the third floor."**

 **The two guards weren't happy they've been found out. Sasuke had Sakura explain the obvious, they were only on the second floor. The 301 sign turned into 201.**

 **"Well done." The first guard said. "But all you've done is catch on."**

 **The guard moved for a kick. Sasuke moved as well with a kick of his own. Suddenly, Lee appeared in between the two, stopping the kicks with his hand.**

"Wow!" Chocho said. "I don't think even your that fast Metal."

 **Lee let the two go. Sasuke put his leg down while the guard cartwheeled away.**

 **"Hey." A long haired boy said. "This isn't what we promised."**

 **His eyes showed he was of the Hyuga Clan.**

"Is that your Uncle, Boruto?" Mitsuki asked.

"I think so." The blonde said, suddenly more interested.

His mom always talked about how great and strong his Uncle Neji was.

 **Neji was scolding Lee, saying he was the one who didn't want to attract attention and be watched. Lee turned to Sakura with a blush. He moved towards her and the scene that followed was comedic. Metal Lee's dad full on confess his love for Sakura, only for her to flat out, harshly, reject him. Neji was asking Sasuke for his name, he in return, in the end either go the other's name. Sakura got the boys to move on. They headed to the third floor.**

 **The scene faded into another one. Team 7 stood outside room 301, Kakashi was there as well.**

 **Kakashi then explained that he lied earlier, that only three man squad could register for the exams. His reasoning was he didn't want Naruto and Sasuke to force her into doing the exams if she didn't feel ready. Kakashi told them they were a team and that he was proud of them. He moved aside to let his students enter the room. Inside the room were many people, some didn't look like genin to the eight but they were. A lot looked strong, others not so much. The air was tense.**

 **"Sasuke, you're late!" a girl's voice said.**

 **Sasuke was then hugged from behind by a long haired blonde. It was Ino.**

"Now my mom showed up." Inojin said.

 **Sasuke looked irritated by her as she explain got excited to his him after a while. Sakura told Ino to get off of Sasuke. The two girls had a small banter fest.**

 **"What's up with this." A lazy voice said, "Are you guys taking this bothersome Exam, too?"**

There was no question it was Shikadai's dad. He looked just like him. A larger boy stood next to him, eating a bag of chips. It was Choji.

"Oh! And my dad too." Chocho said

 **"Yo! I found you!" another voice called out.**

 **Three more people came. It was Kiba, Shino, and Hinata.**

"Oh wow!" Chocho said. "Your mom is so cute, Boruto!"

Boruto just grunted.

"I guess the other two are Uncle Kiba and Shino-Sensei." Mirai said. "Wow Akamaru is so small."

 **Shikamaru was annoyed that all nine rookie genin were taking the exams. Kiba was talking with a very cocky voice. They were not paying attention to how much noise they were making. The became tenser at the nine's relaxed tones.**

 **"Hey! You guy!" An unfamiliar person said, walking over to them. "Your should be a little quieter."**

(this chapter had a lot in it. I'm sorry if you wanted to see Sasuke's and Lee's mini fight but I didn't see a point in having the New Era kids see the fight, nothing really happened. I was also going to make this longer but it was already so long. I hope you enjoyed reading this, i'd like to know how I'm doing or if you guys have any questions,)


	14. Chapter 14

"Who's that?" Shikadai asked. "I don't recognize him from the village."

Everyone agreed, by this point they knew all their fellow ninja but they've never met this guy. Something must of happened to him.

 **The stranger told them that they were standing around with cute faces. Ino asked who he was, mad that this stranger insulted them. The grey haired boy introduced himself as Kabuto Yakushi and told them to look around. The rookie nine did. Everyone one was glaring at them. After that the scene seemed to have skipped ahead. Standing at the front of the room was a bunch of Exam proctors. One with scars on his face introduced himself as Ibiki Morino. The man pointer to the Sound Ninja, they seemed to of been picking on the Rookie Nine. Ibiki threaten to fail them if they caused anymore trouble. Ibiki explained that, unless given permission from a proctor, there would be no fighting or killing.**

"Killing?" Inojin questioned.

 **Ibiki said they were starting the first exams. He told the applicants to turn in their papers and they will get a number. The Genin must sit at that number. After that, a written test would be handed out.**

"A test?"Sarada said. "They're taking a simple test?"

 **Proctors lined each wall of the testing room as the Genin sat down. Everything was quiet like most testing areas. They were waiting for Ibiki to start the test but before did that he explained more rules and wrote them on the chalkboard. All applicants are given 10 points in the beginning of the test. There are 10 problems worth one point. He then explain the test was a point deduction system. Each wrong answer costs a point. The Second rule was that passing or failing was based on the total points of the squads. That one got a reaction from everyone. Sakura asked why it was set up like this. Ibiki replied there was a reason and nothing else before carrying on. The third and final rule was that anyone caught cheating will lose two points. Ibiki explained that some in the room my be dismissed before the test was over and graded. Ibiki mentioned that they should all act like model Ninjas if they wanted to be Chunin. Ibiki said that if one person gets a zero on the team, the other two will fail as well.**

"This seems complicated." Chocho said.

"They're take a ten question test." Boruto said. "How hard can it be?"

 **Ibiki said that the final question will be given after 45 minutes. The he started the Exam. Paper flipped and pencil lead taps were heard all across the room.**

"Whoa!" Shikadai said. "Those aren't easy questions."

As if to prove his point, a lot, if not all pencils stopped moving.

"It looks like some are getting caught." Mirai said as she noticed proctors writing.

"Why would they cheat?" Sarada asked. "It has such a huge risk to it."

"I think that's the point." Mitsuki said. "Ibiki there said don't awkwardly cheat. I think they are supposed to cheat but those who get caught lose."

"It makes sense." Shikadai said. "Sometimes a ninja will have to go collect information from an enemy. If you get caught you are pretty much done for."

The eight looked around, looking at each one of the rookie nine, even Team Gai and the Sand Siblings.

 **They saw Akamaru moving his head around from on top of Kiba's. He barked quietly to Kiba from time to time. They were using Akamaru's vantage point to look at the papers around them. A bug flew passed them. They watched it land on Shino's finger and then flew in an eight pattern. Now that the eight knew that everyone was cheating they could see it, mostly. Something flashed in their eyes for a moment. They looked up. They saw a series of mirrors around a light.**

"How does no one see that?" Sarada asked. "And how did they get there?"

 **They saw Lee move his headband, the mirrors stopped moving. Tenten was helping Lee.**

 **Hinata slipped her paper under her arm. She was trying to help Naruto who still hadn't figure out the test. A kunai was thrown between the two Rookies, landing on the desk behind them. A proctor called out a number, saying the Genin made five mistakes and for him and his team to get out of the classroom. The boy was frozen with shock as his team walked by. He himself followed after them, still not believing he got caught. After that more numbers were called out, some didn't go quietly and had to be forced out. Naruto ended up refusing, saying he didn't need to cheat. He also didn't want Hinata to get in trouble for helping him. Sakura was hammering away at answered and Neji was using his Byakugan, Sasuke, his Sharingan. Ino had used her mind transfer jutsu on Sakura. More and more numbers were called out. A total of 13 teams had been eliminated. Gaara had an eye of sand in his hand. He sent it to go look at another paper and proceed to write the answers down. Kankuro went to the bathroom.**

 **Ibiki called out it was time for the tenth question. By now at least half of the room was empty. Ibiki said he was going to add some rule, Kankuro choose that moment to come back. Ibiki called him out on his puppet subtly and told him to go back to his seat. As he walked past his sister he dropped a tiny, rolled up paper onto her desk. Ibiki called the new rules the Hopeless rule.**

 **"First, you guys have to choose whether or not you will take the tenth question." The man said.**

 **Temari asked what would happen if they choose not to take the question. Ibiki explained that the score would fall to zero, eliminating the squad and that they could try again next time. Ibiki add another rule. He said that if they choose to take the question, but was unable to answer it then they should relinquish their right of taking the Exams forever.**

 **Kiba called the man out, saying there were people here who have taken the Exams multiple time. Ibiki started laughing. Ibiki said that they were just unlucky, he made the rules and gave them a chance to go back. Ibiki asked those not wishing to take the question to raise their hand and confirm their number. The man next to Naruto quit first, he apologized to his team and they left the room. After that, more and more people started raising their hands. Naruto raised his hand. That shocked the eight watching, the seventh seemed to stubborn to accepted defeat, but it looked like Sakura was about to raise her hand as well. Naruto got a determined look in his eyes and slammed his hand down on the desk, standing in the process.**

 **"Don't underestimate me!" the Blonde yelled. "I won't run!"**

 **Naruto glared at Ibiki.**

 **"I'll take it. Even if it means I'll be a Genin forever! I'll be Hokage no matter what!" The blond yelled. leaning slightly forward on the desk, "I'm not scared!"**

 **"I'll ask again." Ibiki said, more to Naruto than anyone else. "It's a choice that will alter your life. If you want to quit, now's your chance."**

 **"I'm not going to take back my words." Naruto said. "That's my Ninja Way!"**

 **The Blonde's words seem to have sparked something in the remaining teams. No one else raised their hands. Ibiki looked at the other proctors, they all had smiles and each gave him a small nod.**

 **"I like you determination." Ikibi said. "For those of you left. The First Exam. You have passed!"**

 **Sakura asked about the tenth question. Ibiki smiled, saying no such thing existed and that the choice to stay was what they could call the tenth question. Temari asked about the nine other question, calling them a waste of time. Ibiki told her it was to see who could gather information without being too obvious that they were doing it. Ibiki explained that the test was set up so the pressure of failing your team was there, and that the question were above the abilities of Genin knowledge making most of them have to cheat. He revealed two chunin within the test takers.**

 **"However, those who just foolishly cheated were naturally disqualified" Ibiki said.**

 **The Head Proctor took of his bandana headband. He had no hair, his bald head was scared. Ibiki said depending on time and place, information in more valuable than life. They they would have to fight for it. The scars on his head frightened the eight, this man had been tortured, probably more then once, yet acted like a normal person. He put the headband back on. He explained that wrong information is given if you are caught, and wrong information and lead to death and destruction of those around you. Ibiki said the main issue was the tenth question. Sakura asked what he meant. Ibiki explained that it was because they wouldn't be able to avoid dangerous missions. Showing confidence in tight spots can change the outcome of a mission, those who hesitate are lead to death. Ikibi gave a final 'you passed' speech before something broke through the window. Kunai were thrown into the ceiling as a person came out of the cloth ball that smashed the window.**

"It's Anko-Sensei." Chocho said. "She's so pretty."

 **Anko was yelling That those who passes shouldn't relax, and that she was the Second Exam proctor. She wanted them to move to the next phase and to follow her. No one moved. Ibiki peeked out from the side of the cloth she hung, telling her to read the air.**

 **"78?" Anko said. "Ibiki! You let 26 teams slide by!"**

"Why is that bad?" Inojin asked. "So many have already been dropped."

 **She called the first exam easy, mocking Ibiki. Ibiki countered saying there were a lot of excellent people taking the test.**

 **"Ah well." Anko said, facing the remaining Genin. "I'll drop more than half in the next round."**

 **Anko said she was getting excited. She told the remaining teams that they will be relocating. They will get the information of the time and place from their squad leader and that they were dismissed.**

The Scene faded.

"What do you think she meant when more than half will drop in the next round?" Chocho asked.

"Who knows." Shikadai said. "The Exam already looked harder then what we had to do."


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so someone brought up the fact Boruto and Naruto made up at the end of Boruto's movie. True but I myself have had a relationship what was a lot like the two blonde we see. No in terms we never saw each other, more like one was a bully and never noticed. From my experience a relationship in that form just doesn't go away, it takes time to have the anger let go and while I love Naruto's story line they had a lack of recover periods for certain characters like Boruto, Nagato, and so on. Some characters full of hate suddenly stopped hating. I took this from a real point of veiw and kept the anger of his father in Boruto, as it shouldn't of faded that quickly.

Other then that, I'm glad you all are enjoying my story. I have also started watching the Boruto series to get a better grasp on the eights personality but it was as I thought. Only Boruto and Sarada and really loud, even Metal Lee is isn't that loud unless really, really excited.

Also I have a personally question for you guys. Would it be vain to advertise something else I do on the internet in this story? And would you guys be interested in checking it out if I do advertise it? (Please note it is nothing bad or inappropriate for those wondering and on a legit popular website.)

I also have a challenge for you.

Those who can guess my Least favorite episode with get a shout out in the story and maybe a spoiler or two if they want. Here are the hints.

1) In part 1

2) It's a filler

3) it has Naruto in it.

4) the episode number has a 6 in it.

You must PM me because if you put it in the reveiws other people will take the guesses as well. Happy hunting. (since it's close to Easter right now)

* * *

Another scene appeared. It showed the remaining teams gathered around a fence. Behind the fence stood a forest with trees a that towered over mountains. The eight were in awe at the size of them, not even the trees in the forest that lead them here were that big.

"W-what is this place?" Chocho stammered.

 **They watched as a bird got eaten by a giant snake, just inside the forest. Anko by the fence. To the side was a stand that housed three chunin, showing this place was used often for the exams.**

 **"This place is called the Forest of Death." Anko announced to the group. "You'll soon realize why."**

 **Naruto mocked Anko, thinking she might of been bluffing. The proctor threw a kunai at him, just grazing his cheek. Anko moved behind the blonde in an intense, if you blinked you probably missed it. She told kids like him die at the gate. She then proceeded to be creepy saw see like blood and heald Naruto's head.**

"Anko-sensei is a weirdo." Chocho said.

 **Just as Anko was about to wipe the blood of Naruto's cheek with her finger, in a creepy and weird way I might add, she suddenly turned around. Her jokes aside. Anko pulled out another kunai, ready to slice whatever came at her. A Grass ninja woman…. Held Anko's first kunai with her abnormally long tongue. Anko warned the woman not to stand so close behind her, thirsty for blood. The Grass ninja apologized and said it was in her nature whenever she saw the scarlet liquid. Anko mentioned something about how it will be fun with all the hot-blooded kids around. Naruto held his cheek. Anko walked back to the fence, saying she needed to hand something out before they could start the Exam. She pulled a stack of papers out from her jacket, explaining that they it was a consent form and in order to participate in the Second Exam every member of each team must fill one out.**

"A consent form?" Metal Lee asked. "Why would they need something like that?

Naruto asked why as well.

 **"From here on out, there will be corpses." Anko said. "I have to get your consent on that or it'll be my responsibility."**

 **Anko then laughed.**

 **Everyone had stiffened. In their exams, killing had been strictly prohibited, even the thought of it to most other partaking the the current exams have never really caused serious injury let alone kill. The eight didn't say anything.**

 **Anko explained more about the Second Exam. She said the limits of their survival skills will be challenged. She hand the stack to Naruto how took one and passed on. She told them more about the training field. There was a forest, that much was appearant to the Genin. A river and a Tower in the center. The map she showed told them that the grounds were circular, the river went through the middle and a tower at the direct center. She put the map back and pulled out two more scrolls, one blue, one white. She said the exam was a scroll battle. To clarify, each team will be given one of the two types of scroll, they had a room in which teams could choice which member of the group had the scroll, and to hid what scroll they got. The genin had to get both scroll and make to the tower before time ran out. They had 120 hours, 5 days, to complete their task or fail. Choji asked about food. Anko told them that they were ninja, that they had to find food themselves and there was a lot in the wild.**

"What! No Food!" Chocho said. "For 5 days!"

Others agreed, they had the most basics of survival skills that they could use if need be, but they couldn't imagine eating anything they found in that forest.

 **Kabuto added that there was man-eating animals, poisonous plants and weeds, giant insects and much more to be aware of in the forest. They heard Neji and Lee talking. Neji called it improbable that all 39 members of the 13 teams that could pass would. Lee got excited at the grueling, terrible conditions the exam was setting up. Shikamaru asked if they could quit in the middle of it. Anko said no, they would spend 5 days in the forest if they participated. Anko told them about disqualification. If all three members couldn't make it to the tower with both scroll within the time limits. If a team lose a member or member became inable. So also told them not to look at what was inside the scroll until they were at the tower. Naruto asked what would happen if they looked before the tower. Anko told them they would find out if they opened them.**

"That was vague." Shikadai said. "This seems troublesome."

 **Anko explained that there will be times when your a Chunin that you will deal with secret stuff and that the exam was to test their reliability.**

"This seems a little extreme to just test skills." Mitsuki said.

"I think the harsh conditions are to show the proctors who can use their skills under pressure." Mirai said. "Practice is one thing but putting the practice in use during a stressful situation you never been in can lead to issues."

"Like when the Seventh froze in the fight with those Mist Ninja?" Sarada asked.

"Yes." Mirai answered her.

The other 7 thought about it. They normally had someone more experienced diffuse certain situation. Not one of them could think of a time where this had happened to them. They were always placed on missions around their level and that they were confident enough to do it.

 **Anko told them that once all three members of their teams signed the forms they would take it to the stand and get their scrolls. Then they would pick a gate. They would all open at the same time. The proctor's final words of advice was to not die. The scene faded there but came back to soon. It showed Team 7 standing ready at a gate.**

"Why are they so tense?" Chocho asked. "Won't the proctor tell them when it's time to go?"

No one answered, they didn't know. The gates suddenly opened, team 7 walked in.

"Why are they walking!" Boruto yelled. "All the others are probably running to find their first opponent."

That Scene changed. It showed Ino and her team. Choji had sat down and pulled out a bag of chips. Choji explained he was tired and hungry.

"How long do you think it's been since the beginning?" Chocho asked.

"Who knows." Shikadai huffed.

 **"It hasn't even been five minutes since we started!" Shikamaru said.**

Most of the eight had a sweat drop.

 **Shikamaru suddenly told Ino to hide. She jumped behind a bush while Shikamaru dragged Choji by his scarf. Just as they had hidden another team showed up. The were from the Hidden Waterfall village.**

 **'Oh no!' they heard Shikamaru think.**

There was a potato chip on the ground right behind the enemy group. All it would take was on of them to move their foot just right and Shikamaru's team would be found. Shikadai felt a pang in his chest, would he get to see his dad fight? The other team silently moved on.

The scene changed. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were talking about a plan, not so quietly either.

"What are they doing?" Boruto asked, this concerned his mom so he was interested. "They could be surrounded and here they are blabbing their plan for all to hear!"

 **Akamaru gave a nearly silent growl and started sniffing.**

 **"Okay, no wasting time, huh." Kiba said, his voice much much quieter than before.**

 **"Where are they?" Shino asked, his voice quieter than Kiba's.**

 **Suddenly they heard some screams from up behind them.**

"W-what?" Sarada said.

"Guys, on the ground!" Metal Lee said.

On the ground a bit away were dead… Slugs?

"Those are Flying Leeches!" Mirai said. "Their native to the Leaf and hard to fine. They are able to sense body heat and sweat!"

 **Kiba was talking to the Ninjas that were about to ambush them.**

"I see." Shikadai said. "They intentionally made themselves look like easy targets and then set a trap based on the environment."

 **The enemy group tried to move, they only set off a net trap.**

The memory shifted again.

 **Team 7 stopped walking, it seemed like they heard some of the screams of other squads. Sakura voiced her nervousness, Naruto didn't but sounded nervous anyways. Naruto voiced his need for the bathroom was about to go in front of Sakura. She was having none of that and sent him into the bushes. He was out of sight. Naruto came back and said somethings that made the girls blush a bit and what Metal thought was cool.**

"Hmm." Mitsuki hummed as Sakura scolded the blonde again. "That's not Lord Seventh, he's missing the cut on his face."

 **Sasuke seemed to have noticed as well and attacked the fake blonde. Sakura was confused. Sasuke chased the fake around. When he stopped Sakura tried to stop him but the boy told his teammate to look closer. Sasuke called out the Fake's mistakes. Naruto turned into a Rain Ninja. The enemy asked about their scroll, when the two didn't answer he attacked. Sasuke attacked him with a fire jutsu. The Rain Ninja ran, Sasuke followed. Naruto, the real one, was screaming at Sasuke to help him. He was currently tied up and wiggling like a worm. Sasuke threw a kunai, slicing the ropes around his teammate. The Rain ninja tossed weapons at the raven haired boy. Sasuke blocked with a tree branch, but one had a paper bomb on it. Sasuke landed hard on the ground a had to take a moment, in that moment the Rain ninja held a kunai to his neck. Sakura caught up to them and called out Sasuke's name when she saw the situation. Sasuke just smirked as a kunia came flying at the Rain Ninja. The Rain Ninji jumped away from Sasuke as Naruto entered the scene. Sasuke used chakra to throw Naruto's kunai at the dodging enemy. It was dodged but Sasuke had jumped right after it, nailing the Rain Ninja in the chest with a kunai. Sasuke told Sakura not to stand still, as the enemy might not be alone. The Rain Ninja pushd Sasuke away and fled. It seemed he was alone. Sasuke glared at the running enemy, Sharingan activated and blood on his face.**

The Scene faded.

Some of the eight were in mild shock, Sasuke had almost killed someone. Given his status now, a Leaf Ninja and a very long mission, they wouldn't be surprised his he had, or does, kill people. At the age of twelve to thirteen it seemed wrong for someone to kill.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay first a few things before you read the chapter.

A shout out to NaruHinaF for participating in my guessing game and being a big supported of this story.

A shout out to Tilkghamer21 for being the first person to read, follow, like and review this story.

A shout out to CaribbeanBeauty17 for always writing a review on most of the chapters posted. I appreciate your support.

Also sorry this chapter took a while to upload, I got busy with my Youtube channel and trying to find a new job.

Thirdly I start adding the other teams since a lot goes on during this part.

I am not going to be including the Kabuto part of this part, it annoys me greatly and seems like a waste of time to write since they go in circles.

I value your feed back so please leave a review on how I'm doing.

Thank you all for reading my story.

~Nightfire~

* * *

The Scene came back.

Team 7 was sitting in a small clearing.

 **"Don't trust them even if he looks like you teammate." Sasuke said.**

"What are they talking about?" Boruto said.

 **Sasuke mention that the possibility of separation and transforming enemy con occur again.**

"I see." Mirai said. "They're making a safeguard against transformed enemies in case they get separated again."

 **Sasuke decided to use a password. He said he was only to say it once. He had gave them a question to ask, the password was a reply to that question. The Eight listen carefully as Sasuke said the password. It was long. Sakura said she had it. The look on Naruto's face told everyone he didn't have it. Sasuke stood up saying he'd carry the scroll. Just as he said that something cut Naruto's other cheek but before anyone could question it a giant gust of strong winds came. Team 7 was blown away.**

"Why didn't the scene change?" Metal asked as those who attacked separated.

 **They were a team of Grass nin.**

 **Sasuke suddenly stood up and turned around, on the defensive.**

"Look, mom's here as well." Sarada said.

 **Sasuke didn't relax.**

 **"Sasuke!" Sakura said and moved forward.**

 **"Don't come closer!" Sasuke warned, holding up his kunai. "First the password!"**

 **Sasuke asked the question. Sakura answered it perfectly.**

 **"Good." Sasuke said, relaxing.**

 **"Ooowww!" Naruto's voice sounded. "Hey! Are you guys ok?"**

 **The blonde came running at them. Sakura stopped him**

 **"The Password." Sakura said.**

 **Naruto stared reciting the password. Everyone immediately knew it wasn't Naruto as he obvious forgot what the password was before these events occurred. Sakura let a breath of relief as he got it right. Sasuke however smirked and through a kunai at the fake blonde. The fake clumsily dodged, they played Naruto very well.**

 **"What are you doing?" The Fake asked.**

 **"This time it's someone who can dodge my attack." Sasuke said.**

 **Sakura questioned what Sasuke was doing, after all Naruto did get the password.**

 **"He was able to say it correctly." Sasuke said. "That's the problem.**

"Wait." Inojin said. "He purposely choose a hard password because he knew the Seventh wouldn't remember?"

"Seems like it." Mirai said. "A smart move."

"How so?" Chocho asked.

"It makes the enemies have to really know their enemies." Shikadai said. "Anyone and fake outwards traits but thought and smarts you need to watch the enemy for longer then a few moments in order to fake it enough."

 **"Do you really think a guy like Naruto can remember a password that long." Sasuke said.**

 **Sakura realized what Sasuke meant.**

 **"If we asked the real Naruto what the password is." Sasuke spoke. "What to you think he'd say?"**

 **"Sorry, I'd forgotten it." Sakura answered.**

 **Sasuke explained that the Fake's movements while dodging was different the how Naruto would of dodged. He demanded that the fake show them who they actually are. Fake Naruto smirked in a creepy way before the transformation was released. It was the Female grass Ninja. She asked why Sasuke didn't make the password shorter if he knew his teammate wouldn't remember. Sasuke told the women that he knew they were hiding under ground.**

The memory seemed to of skipped ahead. They were in a different part of the forest. Sasuke and Sakura were there, they looked freaked out.

"What's wrongs with my parents?" Sarada asked,

 **A giant snake laided dead nearby, a hole in it. The Grass Ninja, the women from before was there as well, her body wrapped around a tree. There were some weapons lodged in the tree in front of her, it seemed to of stopped her moments before the scene appeared.**

"Look up there!" Chocho said, point upwards.

Everyone followed her finger. Naruto was there, telling Sasuke he had forgotten the password. The blond himself looked beat up as well.

"Oh! He's so cool!" Metal Lee raved.

 **Only Sakura seemed happy that Naruto showed up. Sasuke looked panicked, his Sharingan eyes wide with fear as he yelled at Naruto to escape because him trying to be cool won't save them. As the blonde, not really listen to Sasuke, distracted the amused Grass Ninja. Sasuke, who calmed down enough that his Sharingan faded, reached into his weapon's pouch, pulling out the scroll, trying to strike a deal with the women.**

"What is he doing?" Inojin asked. "Don't they need that to pass?"

"I think he's more worried about his and his team's lives at this point." Shikadai said. "Just because they lose all the scrolls doesn't mean they are done, it just means it can get them away from this enemy."

 **Naruto didn't like that, yelling at Sasuke. The Grass Ninja praise Sasuke on him being sensible. Sasuke casually tossed the scroll to the weird women wrapped around the branch. The scroll got halfway to the women before Naruto caught it, landing behind Sasuke on the branch. Sasuke yelled at him to not interfere. He was answered with a punch from the blonde. Sasuke flew back, landing on another branch not too far away. The Blonde was breathing heavy, whether from anger or exhaustion they didn't know, as Sasuke yelled at him.**

 **"I don't remember the password," The blonde said. "So I got no way to make sure."**

"Sure? Sure about what?" Boruto asked.

 **"But you, you're an imposter Sasuke." The blonde said, shocking everyone, "Aren't you?"**

 **Sasuke rebuttal saying he was the real Sasuke. The blonde called him a liar, that the real Sasuke wasn't a stupid coward that Naruto saw before him. Naruto said he didn't care who strong the Grass Ninja was, they couldn't know if she'd let them go if they gave her the scroll. The women, idlelly sitting there agreed with the blonde. She was now standing on the branch and rolled up her sleeve. She bit her thumb and ran it down her arm, over a tattoo.**

"It's a summoning jutsu!" Mirai said. "A Genin shouldn't know that!"

 **Naruto had charged the Grass ninja but the wind from the summoning blew him back. Parts of the trees around them broke as a giant snake appeared. The scaled beast wacked Naruto into a different tree. At the order of the Grass Ninja, the snake charged Naruto, destroying the branch the blonde was on, sending him upwards, through more branches.**

The eight gasped when the blonde hit a sturdy branch hard, causing the boy spit out a small bit of blood and knocking the boy out. He fell.

"Why are they doing anything?" Sarada asked, her eyes wide.

 **Her parents looked defeated as their teammate fell. No one answered, they watched as their Seventh Hokage just fell.**

 **"Finish him." The Grass women said.**

The eight saw Naruto's eyes open, but they weren't blue. Everyone flinched at the red demon eyes they blonde now had. He was angry. Naruto flipped himself around.

 **"Shove it!" Naruto yelled.**

 **He kicked the snake with a force that made the Grass Ninja frown. She wasn't expecting it. The blonde's face was wild as he coutiened his attack, punching the snake repeatedly. Even after being pushed back the blonde charged forward. Sasuke and Sakura stood there, not believing that Naruto was actual doing mild damage to the monster snake. The Grass Ninja pushed Naruto back again with a fire jutsu. Naruto smashed through more branches, he landed hard again, this time it seemed to keep him down. The women turned her attention to Sasuke. The snake charged Sasuke as his enemy asked what his move would be. Sasuke however was still shaken and he was froze as the snake got closer.**

Sarada closed her eyes as her mom yelled Sasuke's name. There was a crash, that's when she opened her eyes.

 **The snake was stopped. Her father fine as he was still frozen on the branch. Naruto had stopped and killed the snake with two kunai. How he did that wasn't really clear. Naruto had heavy breathing. His head was down as he mocked Sasuke with words the raven haired boy had spoken to him before. The blonde lifted his head and glared at Sasuke. The dark boy's eyes widen as he didn't see the blonde's calm blue eyes. Instead he saw angry red eyes of a demon.**

"Ew!" Chocho squealed as the Grass women's unusually long tongue slipped around Naruto's arm, picking him up. The blonde struggled in the probably slimey grip. The women used her tongue to pull up his jacket, exposing a tattoo on the blonde's stomach.

"What's that?" Boruto asked, staring at the mark on his dad's belly.

"You don't know?" Inojin asked. "He's your dad you must of seen that before?"

"Nope." The blonde genin said. "Never seen that before."

"Guys." Mirai said. "That women's not a genin."

The others turned back.

 **The women's fingertips were glowing purple as she rammed her hand into Naruto's stomach, right on the tattoo. The blonde screamed in pain, more markings appeared around the tattoo on the blonde's stomach. Sakura tried to snap Sasuke out of his stupor by yelling at him to help Naruto, he didn't move. His eyes turned back to blue slowly and then, the boy went limp. The women took the scroll from Naruto's pouch before throwing the unconscious blonde away. Sakura threw a kunai to pin the boy to a tree so he didn't fall to his death. Sakura turned to Sasuke, trying snap him out. She called him a coward as well. Sasuke closed his eyes. His eyes opened a moment later, the Sharingan activated, his face showing he wasn't going to allow himself to be scared anymore.**

 **The summoned snake disappeared, covering the area in smoke for a brief moment. Sasuke put a kunai in his mouth and charge the women. He threw more kunai and she dodged. The fight got faster and faster. The only one who really keep up with what was going on was Sarada, thanks to her own Sharingan. All the others saw were flashes of the two fighting. A fire jutsu exploded from Sasuke's mouth and the women lunged at him. They fight stopped for a moment there.**

The scene skipped again.

 **The women's neck was stretched, she had sunk her teeth into Sasuke's neck. When she pulled her head back what the eight saw wasn't what they expected. The women's face was wrinkled, and ripped. Like a mask. One of the eyes of the mask was gone. It showed a yellow eye, like a snake's, surrounded by pale skin.**

"Orochimaru…" Miri said, recognizing the man. "One of the legendary Sannin."

 **Sasuke gripped his neck in pain, slowly going to his knees and Sakura demanded the Grass imposter what he did. Orochimaru said he lift a parting gift, and disappeared into the tree he was standing on. The sun had started setting. Sasuke screamed in pain as Sakura tried to help him, he soon passed out. Leaving the girl alone with her two incompastitated teammates in a forest that can kill her.**

The scene faded.

The were shocked. The former Team 7 had faced a Sannin that almost killed them during their Chunin Exams. The was nothing like the one they had at all, even with the interruption that ended the exams early.

"That… Was something." Shikadai said. "They're only on their first day as well it seems."

"How could something like that happen though?" Inojin asked. "And why did Orochimaru target them?"

Before anyone could say anything else, another memory appeared before them.

(thanks for reading, I think I might've rushed this chapter just a tad bit)


	17. Chapter 17

The memory showed a battle. It was Sakura and Lee fighting a team of Sound Ninja. Naruto and Sasuke laid under a tree's roots that acted as shelter.

"What's my dad doing here?" Metal Lee asked. "Where's the rest of his team?"

 **It was a one sided battle. Lee was having issues. He was on the ground and his ear was bleeding.**

"Look, my dad's team is behind those bushes." Chocho said.

 **Indeed, behind the bushes was Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. They were watching the fight.**

"Aren't they going to help?" Sarada asked, she watched as her mom tried to help Lee.

"I think their scared." Shikadai said. "Or their waiting for a chance."

 **The female Sound ninja grabbed Sakura by her long hair. The girl mocked Sakura's hair, saying if she had time to worry about her hair then she could of practiced instead. Lee was laying on the ground in front of the leader. The girl said they should kill Sasuke in front of Sakura, calling the other male, Zaku.**

 **"Don't move!" The enemy girl said, pulling Sakura's hair as she tried to move.**

 **Sakura started shaking. The eight saw tears fall from her face.**

"Mom." Sarada whisper, seeing her mom in distress.

 **Zaku walked forward, heading towards Sasuke. Sakura pulled out a kunai. The girl holding her hair told the pinkette it was pointless.**

 **"What are you saying?" Sakura said with a smirk.**

 **Sakura brought the kunai to her hair, cutting it, and herself, away from the enemy's grip. The Sound girl fell back as the hair was cut, her balance was disrupted by the suddenly loss of grip. Sakura's headband fell of her head from the lack of hair that was holding. She stood up with a new determination in her eyes. Zaku yelled at his teammate to kill her. Her name was Kin. Sakura did some hand signs. Kin stabbed Sakura in the back, she turned into a log.**

"Go mom!" Sarada cheered, seeing her mom actually fight.

 **Zaku turned to where Sakura was. She was running towards the Sound ninja ready to throw kunai. Zaku blasted the kunais back with air pressure, they flew into another substitution. Sakura appeared above the sound ninja, he mocked her, saying her plan wasn't going to work. Sakura appeared above her target, forming hand signs again.**

The eight watched in anticipation. Wanting to see how Sakura's plan was going to work out.

 **Zaku threw kunai at the Sakura above him. Sakura blocked, letting the knives stab her. Zaku started looking around for where Sakura would appeared next by Sakura didn't use a substitution. Zaku realized this when her blood landed on his face. Sakura landed on the shocked Sound ninja bring him down to the ground and stabbing a kunai into his arm. They landed hard and Sakura bit the guy's other arm.**

"Way to go mom!" Sarada said.

 **But it didn't do much. Zaku started punching the pink-haired girl with his stabbed arm, trying to get her to let go of the other one that she was biting. Zaku finally got her off, his last punch sending Sakura to the ground. Zaku wasn't happy now. He prepared for an attack, probably to kill Sakura. Sakura glared at her enemy, her face bloody from the punches. At that moment Team 10 took action. The three moved in front of Sakura, blocking Zaku from her. It seemed that Choji was pulled along by his scarf by Shikamaru. Ino told Sakura she wouldn't lose to her. No one of the eight understood what she meant. No one moved as Sakura and Ino bantered a bit. The leader of the Sound team called them worms and glared at the newly arrived team. Choji seem to just realized what was happening and started freaking out. The Ino-Shika-Cho tem bantered. Shikamaru said that they should run away because Ino jumped out, which the blonde girl apologized.**

 **"It's okay for you to drop out, Fatso." Zaku told the scared boy.**

 **Choji stopped trying to get away from his team. He stood there frozen for a moment.**

"Why did he stop?" Chocho said.

"I don't know by my dad looks nervous now." Shikadai said.

 **"What did that guy just say?" Choji asked, "I didn't quite catch it."**

 **Shikamaru was sweating. His face portrayed a mix of nervousness and annoyance. Choji asked the Sound Ninja to repeat what he said. Zaku did just that. Shikamaru let go of his friend's scarf.**

 **"I'm not fat!" Choki yelled at Zaku, turning around. "I'm just Big-Boned! Damn it!"**

The most of the eight jumped at the sudden change in the calm boy's personality. Choji was suddenly fired up.

"My dad is acting like this is just one big chore." Shikadai said.

"I didn't know my dad was sensitive about his weight." Chocho said.

 **Ino told Sakura to take care of her team. Ino got the boy ready to fight. They said their respective parts of the Ino-Shika-Cho. Choji attacked first. He turned himself into a ball and spun at high speeds towards Zaku who stopped him with his air pressure. It was a stalemate, even after Zaku added more pressure. Choji jump. Zaku didn't move, his team leader moved to help him but was caught by Shikamaru's shadow possession. Zaku dodged Choji at the last moment as the rolling boy slammed into the ground.**

"Pfft." Sarada sounded. "Shikadai, what is your dad doing?"

 **Shikamaru was using his shadow jutsu to make the Sound Leader do some weird poses. It caused the girls to giggle.**

 **The Sound girl called out her leader's name, Dosu, asking the him what he was doing. Dosu currently had his hands on his head in a weird positions.**

"Wow they're doing very well." Inojin said as his mom used the mind switch jutsu on the girl.

 **Choji came back around, Zaku dodged. Choji just rolled around. Zaku asked for Kin, his female teammate, for help. Kin, who was Ino, said that id the Sound ninja's made a move then Kin will be killed. Ino held a Kunai to the neck of the body. She demanded that they leave their scroll and get far enough away they she can't feel them, then she would release their teammate. The two Sound males just grinned. Ino called for Choji. The rolling boy moved towards Kin. Zaku sent a blast of air toward his possessed teammate. Choji blocked the attack but he and the Sound girl got sent flying. Kin's body hit a tree hard.**

 **"Ino!" Shikamaru exclaimed.**

The eight saw blood running down Ino's chin.

"How did that happen?" Chocho said.

"I Mind Swap Jutsu shares the damage taken between the user and the possessed body." Inojin explained.

 **Choji was no longer rolling around. He sat up looking sick and dizzy. The Ino possessed Kin struggled to get up, she seemed shocked that they would attack their own teammate. The Sound Team revealed their goal wasn't the scrolls or passing the exams. It was Sasuke. Shikamaru's jutsu faded.**

 **Dosu mocked the Nara boy, he noted that damage was shared between the two. Dosu theorized that if he killed his teammate then Ino would die as well.**

"What!" Boruto yelled. "Why would he even consider killing his teammate!"

 **Shikamaru and Choji saw no way out of this. The Sound Ninja's mocked them. Before anyone could move a new voice sounded. Everyone looked up. It was the rest of Lee's team. Dosu mocked them as well, calling them cockroaches now.**

"Can this guy go three minutes without mocking someone?" Mirai asked, annoyed.

 **Neji and Tenten introduced themselves as Lee's teammates, calling the Sound Team bullies. Neji activated his Byakugan, he was angry that the Sound took out Lee it seem. The Hyuga boy warned the Sound that if they continued that he would fight at full strength. Something seemed to have distracted Neji but no one heard what he told Tenten.**

 **Dosu tried goading the new arrivals to come down and fight. Neji replied that there wasn't a need. That's when everyone noticed the dark Chakra rolling off Sasuke. It was to the point were they could see it. It was dark purple, pouring off the boy in pain. Sasuke stood up a moment later. Sakura was happy when she noticed but it was only short lived as she noticed the dark energy she felt from him. He scared everyone. There were glowing marks and the left side of his body.**

Sarada took a step back. Even though this was a memory she could feel the dark chakra, it scared her that her father had something like this.

 **"Sakura." The dark boy said. "Who did this to you?"**

 **She was too shocked to answer. Sasuke asked again, his marks stopped glowing and turned black, they were all over his left half, face, arm, leg, even his ear. His Sharingan was activated.**

 **"Sasuke." Sakura said, "That body…"**

 **Sasuke told his female teammate not to worry. Sasuke said he felt fine, and then proceeded to ramble about being an avenger, that the had to take power into his own hands. The eight didn't really understand what he was saying at that point. Sasuke asked Sakura who hurt her again.**

 **"Me!" Zaku said proud of himself.**

 **Sasuke's red eyes snapped to Zaku not a moment later. He was not happy.**

 **Shikamaru told Ino to return to her body, not wanting his teammate to get involved with whatever was going on with Sasuke. He had Choji retreat as well. Kin's body fell to the ground as Ino released her jutsu, Choji ran over to were Shikamaru and Ino were hiding in some bushes.**

 **The marks on Sasuke glowed again, spreading more to his right side as he glared at Zaku. The Sound Ninja got ready to attack. Dosu, who got scared at the power radiated off the dark tween warned his teammate, trying to get him to stop. Zaku released the biggest gust of air pressure. Everyone took covered, Sasuke was lost in the mess for a moment. Zaku left a trench on the ground, showing where his attack went. Sasuke had moved around Zaku, showing up behind the Sound Ninja. He hit Zaku, the sound boy flew, landing right in front of his two were shocked at the speed. Sasuke had moved his two teammate and got behind Zaku in mere moments.**

"He's so fast!" Chocho said as Sasuke formed hand signs at a great speed. Sasuke did a fire jutsu. Zaku blew the flames away but shurinkins were hidden in the fire, they didn't do much damage but it gave Sasuke enough time to get close to the Sound boy. He put his foot on his back and held his arms.

 **"It seems your proud of arms." Sasuke said.**

 **He started pushed Zaku's back down, pulling his arms the opposite way. Sarada moved behind Boruto, she didn't want to watch this. They could see Team 10 looking scared, Choji was even trying to hide from his former classmate. Zaku begged Sasuke to stop. Nut he didn't. Sarada closed her eyes and cover her ears. She still heard the snaps of the Sound boy's arms, his screams of pain. The shocked breaths of everyone watching. When she opened her eyes and peered around Boruto's shoulder. She gripped her Blonde's teammate's black jacket as she saw Zaku laying on the ground, shaking with either pain or fear. Her dad had turned her attention to Dosu, who was now scared for his life despite being cocky and confidence earlier. Sasuke walked toward Dosu, who was frozen in fear of the dark boy.**

 **"Stop!"**

 **The yell cut through everything. It was Sakura. She ran to Sasuke, hugging him from behind, asking him to stop. Sasuke's glare turned towards his teammate. He met Sakura's crying eyes. They didn't move for a moment.**

 **"Please…" She begged quietly. "Stop."**

 **The marks on Sasuke glowed again, but instead of spreading they started withdrawing. Soon they were gone.**

The eight could only stare in shock. The Famous Sasuke, Rival of the Seventh Hokage was brutal. He scared them yet, he was the same age of them at the moment. Sasuke and Sakura fell down. Sasuke on his bottom, Sakura on her knees.

 **"You are strong!" Dosu said.**

 **He held out the blue scroll they needed. Dosu summited, he said he could not beat Sasuke they way he was now. Dasu set the scroll onto the ground, and pleaded Team 7 to let the sound team to withdraw. Dosu moved to his incapacitated team, slowly picking them up. He mentioned he has to confirm something for themselves. The Sound Ninja promised that if there was another chance to fight each other, that they will not run or hide. Dosu walked away.**

 **"Wait!" Sakura yelled at the retreating Sound Ninja.**

 **Dosu stopped and turned his uncover eye to Sakura. She asked about Orochimaru, why he targeted her teammate.**

 **"I don't know." Dosu answered and carried on his retreat.**

 **He mention he they were just ordered to kill Sasuke.**

The memory faded with Team 10 running to the aid of everyone else.

The eight said nothing. They didn't expect this turn, this dark turn that almost resulted in Sasuke almost killing three people.

"I warned you." The Women's voice sounded "I warned you that you might not like what you see."

No one said anything, even Mitsuki who seemed to know everything was in a bit of shock.

"I shall warn you again but I will not let you change your minds." Her voice said. "It will only get worse here, before it gets better."

No sound came forth, they just waited to see what would happen next. What the next memory will show.


	18. Chapter 18

Another memory appeared. It showed Team 8. They were jumping from tree to tree, they seemed happy and confident. The had gotten the other scroll they needed from the group they had trapped. They voiced their plans to head straight to the tower.

"This seems normal…" Chocho said.

 **Kiba and Akamaru suddenly stopped, it seemed they sensed something ahead because he had Hinanta check with her Byakugan. She confirmed. Shino put his head to the tree, he guess six people, two team were facing off. Kiba said they should go check it out.**

"Why?" Boruto asked. "They have both scrolls don't they?"

 **Kiba jumped ahead, forcing his team to follow. The scene skipped. It showed Akamaru cowering. Something Mirai wasn't accustomed too.**

"Something's wrong." Mirai voice was laced with worry. "Akamaru doesn't get scared easily.

 **Kiba stopped as well when his partner suddenly became spooked. His team followed in suit.**

 **"What happened?" Hinata asked, "You stopped suddenly."**

 **The white puppy climbed into Kiba's jacket. He was shaking and whimpering.**

 **"Akamaru got frightened all of a sudden." Kiba said.**

 **Hinata asked why the puppy was suddenly so scared. Kiba explained that his ninja hound could smell and sense the power and size of an enemy's chakra, and said it was the first he'd seen the puppy this scared. The wild boy tried to comfort his partner. He said that the people ahead weren't ordinary. They moved forward. Before them were two teams. One were a team of Rain Ninja. The other, were Shikadai's family, His mother and uncles. The two teams stood a good distance away from each other. Kiba question why a small boy like Gaare was picking a fight. Akamaru whined. It seemed he said something to Kiba as the boy's face changed to shock.**

 **"What did Akamaru say?" Hinata asked.**

 **"He said the big guy's dangerous." Kiba answered.**

 **Kankuro told Gaara they should of stalked them, find out what scroll they had to avoid pointless battles.**

 **"It doesn't matter." Gaara said, making their opponents confused. "If their eyes meet mine… I'll kill them all."**

Shikadai's eyes widen. He couldn't tell if his uncle was bluffing. Judging his uncle's face, he didn't know. The Rain ninja attacked first. He tossed up a few umbrellas and activated a Jutsu. Hundreds of needles came flying a the redhead and his team. The area was covered in flying dust. None of the Sans team could be seen. When the dust cleared it showed Gaara, surrounded in sand, pierced by dozens of senbon. The Rain ninja tried again to attack with his needles, but Gaara's sand just blocked the needles. Temari and Kankuro stood off to the side, no needles near them.

 **"That sand." Kiba said. "It smells terrible."**

 **Shino inquired when he meant. Kiba said the sand had a strong smell of blood. Kankuro was explaining Gaara's sand. The it was an absolute defense and that it automatically protected Gaara and the small area around him, even without the boy consciously controlling it. The Rain Ninja leader charged Gaara. He didn't get far as Gaara's sand wrapped around the man's body, preventing his movement. Most seemed shocked, mostly those in the memory itself. The Rain man's umbrellas fell to the ground, near Gaara and his team. Gaara said he could cover the man's mouth and kill him. The redhead picked up one of the fallen umbrellas, he said it would be pathetic. Gaara's face remained impassive as he raised the captured Rain Ninja up. Shikadai took a step back, his eyes wide as he watched his uncle crush the man with his sand. He heard someone throw up. He himself felt sick and turned around, falling to his knees and vomited as well. The sight of the raining blood, turned black from the sand, rained on the man's screaming teammates. The two other pleaded for their lives, giving up the scroll. Shikadai covered his ears and clenched his eyes. It did nothing to block the sound of the terrified Ninjas that Gaara crushed. No one moved. No one spoke. Shikadai still didn't opened his eyes and ears. Gaara stated he wanted to kill more. Kankuro tried to stop him, saying the redhead was putting him and Temari in danger. The painted boy said Gaara should listen to him since he was his older brother.**

 **"I've never thought of you as my sibling." Gaara said.**

Shikadai opened his eyes right then when he heard his uncle say that. He turned back to the memory.

 **Gaara was lightly glaring at Kankuro. Gaara threaten to kill Kankuro if he got in the way. Temari tried to calm Gaara down this time.**

Her nervous voice stressed Shikadai out. She asked as a favor for his sister.

 **Gaara didn't say anything. He brought his hand to face Kankuro. The redhead snapped his hand back to the side, gathering sand. Team 8 started shaking, fearing for their lives as the hand was pointed in their direction.**

 **"Gaara!" Temari yelled.**

 **The redhead clenched his hand. For a moment no one breathed. Nothing happened.**

 **"Fine." Gaara said.**

 **In his hand was the cork to his gourd of sand. He had used the sand to pick it up. In the process he ended up scaring everyone.**

The memory faded.

Shikadai was still on his knees. He was shaking at what he saw. His uncle killed three people without even a waiver of emotion. Thoughts ran through his head so fast. Why was his uncle like this? Why was he different now? What changed him? How many had he killed. He thought of the kind, caring uncle he knew. Remembering the calm pale green eyes and small smile calmed him down. His uncle wasn't the monster he saw. He was the Fifth Kazekage of the Sand who had a son of his own, although adoptive. The Nara Genin focused his attention back the others. It seemed at Inojin and Chocho were trying to snap him out of the daze he was in, asking is he was okay once he regained focus.

"I'm fine." Shikadai said. "I remember that the Women told be to remember who they are now, not from what we see and that calmed me down."

Despite his words Shikadai was still shaking.

Another memory appeared.

 **They were in a room. Team 7 seemed to of just walked in. There was a sign up on the wall. Sakura deduced that they probably had to open the scrolls now. They took the scrolls out. They seemed to be nervous about opening them.**

"Why are they nervous?" Inojin asked.

"They might of ran into someone who opened the scroll. It might of done something to them." Inojin theorized.

 **The two opened them up, inside was a the word man. It was simple yet confusing. The scrolls started smoking. Sasuke told his teammates to drop the scroll. The compiled by throwing them away. They exploded into smoke. The smoke faded to reveal Iruka. Iruka explained what was happening, that he, as a Chunin, were to welcome the test takers. He just happened to be assigned to them. He congratulated Team 7 on passing the second exams.**

The memory faded there.

"So they passed the second exams." Sarada said. "This is nothing like ours."

"Yeah." Mitsuki said. "We didn't have so much death."

"Oi!" Metal Lee said. "Don't say that so casually!"

Another memory formed. This time in a much bigger room. Seven squads had passed. They were lined up in the middle of the room. Squad Jonin and other Sensei and Chunins stood at the front of the room. The Third Hokage was there along with other proctors from the first exam. Some of the passing Genin looked worse-for-wear, others barely had any damage to them. Anko congratulated them on passing the second exams. The other genin looked at eachother. Either seeing who passed or sizing up their potential opponents. Some were talking to each other while they waiting.

"Only seven teams passed!" Shikadai said. "That means 21 of 78 people made it through that forest."

"26 teams cut down to a mere seven." Mitsuki said. "This exam is indeed brutal and much more harder than what we did,"

"Well I bet their's weren't interrupted like the end of ours." Boruto said, not really caring that his parents exam seemed harder then his. "Now we have to wait for the next one."

 **Anko announced that the third exam would be explained by the Third Hokage, turning the attention to him and letting him take over the talking.**

 **The Hokage coughed and then said he was going to explain something before explain the next exam. The old Hokage explained the reason why they allowed other village's ninja to participate in exam away from their village. To promote peace and alliances. He explained it was to show the strength of each village's ninja so one nation doesn't crush another's military.**

"I see, to keep the powers in balance." Sarada said.

 **When asked the Hokage explain that the reason they had to fight for their lives was because the strength of a nation is its people, Ninja specifically are the strength of the nation. He said a ninja will truly fight if his life's on the line.**

"So this was just to push them to their limits?" Chocho asked.

"Seems like it." Shikadai said.

 **Someone asked about the meaning of friendship between the nations. The Hokage repeated that the friendship, in term of the allinced, meant fighting and removing lives.**

"Harsh." Inojin said. "So some of the killing was intentional. They wanted people to die in that forest."

"To pick off the weaker to leave room for the strong, it seems." Mitsuki said.

 **It seems question was over. The Hokage mention the third exam again. But he seemed to want to say something else before that again. A man crouched in front of the older Hokage, asking to take over man's name was Hayate, he seemed sick as he coughed every few moments. The Hokage let him take over.**

"Why don't they just talk about the Third Exam already!" Boruto exclaimed. "What else is there to talk about."

"Shh." Sarada shushed him. "Maybe if your quiet we can find out!"

The waitied for Hayate to speak.

 **"That's a preliminary to the Third Exam." the coughing Ninja said. "With participation in the main battle on the line."**

"What?" Metal Lee said. "They want to thin them out more?"

 **The 21 genin didn't seem that happy either, asking questions on what he meant. Sakura asked why they weren't just taking the next exam with those who remained. Hayate explained that the first and second exam might of been too easy. He said that there were too many of them remaining. Hayate explained that the reason was because many people would come for the final exam, they could have long, pointless matches and that it was a time sensitive matter. He said those not is the best condition could drop out now, with no ill effect on their teammate. The memory skipped ahead.**

"Only one person dropped out." Sarada said. "It's that one guy, Kabuto."

 **Hayate started the primary. He explained it would be one on one battle from here on out, in an actual battle format. Thanks to the one drop out there was an even 20, making the primary 10 rounds. Winners moved to the third exams and a match only ends when collapse, admit defeat, or dies. Hayate explained that if they didn't want to die, to admit defeat. He added he didn't want bodies to be to the current death count and that he may intervene and stop a match that he has judged to be over.**

 **A screen appeared on the left side of the room. Hayate explained that two names will appear in the screen and those are the ones who fight each other. Hayate went right into is. Names shuffled by the yellow. They stopped a moment later. It was Sasuke verse a name named Yoroi Akado. Hayate had the two cme forward and agree to the match, he then had everyone not fighting moved to two upper walkways. Most of the leaf ninjas went to one side, those visiting went to the other walkway. Squad Jonins joined their teams. Sasuke and Yoroi got into position. Hayate started the fight.**

"I hope this is good!" Boruto said in anticipation.

The memory blackout.

"What!" Boruto yelled "I want to see the fight!"

(All right. Let me know which fights you want to see. I won't be doing Sakura V. Ino because it's literately a pointless cat fight. Also fun fact. I wrote this at 4 am. I will be doing the Hyuga V. Hyuga and Gaara V. Lee)


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter has take the spot of the longest chapter. I will now be adding movies into the story at the request of some of you guys. For Part one it's will be Land of Snow and Cresent Moon Island.

Thank you all for supporting this story. Someone commented I should add some laughter. I will but at the moment they are kidnapper and being shown some horrible things so Laughter will come later.

If you want please go check out my Youtube channel, I could really use your support there as well. I do gaming of all kinds. The Channel name is SwitherSmither

Call me vain all you want for that but it's all up to you guys if you check it out or not. I'm just spreading the word.

~Nightfire~

* * *

The memory came back. Nothing was different it was still the start of the match between Sasuke and Yoroi.

 **The fight started with weapons. Yoroi threw shurikens at the Leaf Genin. The boy blocked with a kunai. Sasuke stumble do to the pain in his shoulder were Orochimaru bit him. This gave Yoroi the chance to catch Sasuke. The boy went down from a touch,**

"What was that?" Metal Lee said. "Why did he suddenly become more exhausted.

"It seems this Yoroi guy has the ability to absorb energy and Chakra." Mitsuki said.

 **Sasuke struggled to get up. Yoroi pinned the boy down, grabbing Sasuke's head. Sasuke screamed in pain as his energy was absorbed. It was a one sided fight. Sasuke struggled to do anything. It seemed like Sasuke would lose, except he suddenly kick Yoroi in the stomach, sending the man back. They both stood back up, Sasuke struggling. Yoroi charged Sasuke, ready to pin him again. Sasuke dodged Yoroi's hand the best he could. Sasuke stumbled a bit from a small clip of Yoroi's hand. He backed up before the man took advantage. Sasuke vanished.**

"He smirked." Sarada said. "Just before he moved."

 **Sasuke appeared below Yoroi, kicking the man upwards.**

"Thats!" Metal Lee exclaimed. "That's my dad's move! He's teaching it to me."

"How does Sasuke know it then?" Inojin asked,

"The Sharingan." Sarada said. "My dad used to to copy Lee-Senseis moves."

 **Sasuke moved behind the man he sent flying. Before the boy could do anything he gasped in pain. The markings from before started spreading around his body, glowing orange. No one did anything, the two battling Leaf ninja were still up in the air. The marks retreated soon after and Sasuke carried on his attack. Sasuke hit him again, his first attack was block but he twisted around, kick Yoroi down. He kicked him down three times before slamming his heel into Yoroi's stomach. Sasuke slid back, not really planning on his landing. The force of sliding flipped him onto his stomach.**

 **Hayate walked forward a bit. Yoroi was unconscious as Sasuke stood up. He had won the match.**

The memory faded.

"I wonder who we'll see next?" Mirai said

"That seemed like a tough fight." Chocho said.

"It wasn't." Shikadai said, catching his friends' attention.

"What do you mean?' Sarada asked.

"It seems that Team 7 didn't get a lot of time to rest before these preliminaries started." He explained. "He took down a man with more experience while he was exhausted, on top of not being healed from their time in the forest and the apparent constant pain in his neck."

His friends waited for his to finish.

"Sasuke still beat the man. Imagine if he was in peak conditions?"

They did think. The fight would of been one-sided with Sasuke being the winner.

The next memory came.

The eight immediately looked to the screen, it showed two names.

"It's Shino-Sensei." Boruto said. "And the guy from the sound."

 **The two boy made their ways down to the main floor. Zaku's arms were in a makeshift sling. Reminding the eight of what Sasuke did to him.**

"How is he going to fight?" Inojin said. "His arms are practically useless."

 **Hayate had the two come forward. He told them they can begin and back off.**

 **"If you fight here, you will be finished." Shino told the broken sound ninja. "Withdraw."**

 **Zaku pulled one of his arms out of the sling and charged Shino, trying to clothesline him on the side. Shino blocked. Shino said he couldn't be beaten with him using one arm. Zaku blasted the reclusive boy with a blast of air. Shino rolled on the ground. Shino stood up after a moment.**

"What's that sound?" Sarada asked.

Others were looking around for the sound as well. Suddenly there were bugs crawling all over Shino.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Chocho said and cover her eyes.

They knew their former academy teacher fought with bugs but watching them come out of his skin was kind of gross.

 **A bunch a Shino's bugs appeared behind Zaku, Shino explained that they eat Chakra and that Zaku was finished. Shino told him again to give up, since the boy could only use one arm, whether he attacked Shino, or his army of bug, it would leave Zaku open. Zaku pulled out his other arm, yelling at Shino not to underestimate him. He got ready to attack. The eight watched with bated breath. What happened wasn't what they expected. Zaku's arms had exploded near the elbow, his arms went limp and both were now useless. Zaku had lost. Shino's bugs had blocked the pipes in Zaku's arm. Zaku tried attacking one more time but Shino knocked him to the side with easy. Hayate declared Shino the winner.**

The memory faded.

"That was a short fight, it didn't even last five minutes!" Boruto said.

"It seems Shino-sensei had the advantage." Mirai said.

The next Memory came.

"Mom!" Shikadai said. " and she's fighting Miss Tenten."

"Have you ever seen you parents fight, Shikadai?" Inojin asked.

"Not really. I know they train together often but in a full out fight never." He told his teammate.

"Let's hope this is good then." Boruto said.

 **The two girls were on the main floor. Hayate had them come closer, mention that this was the fifth match.**

"The fifth!" Boruto said. "We missed two!

"I wonder who fought?" Chocho asked.

"Let's see." Shikadai said looking around.

"The guy from Kabuto's group is gone." Mirai said.

The all looked and didn't see him.

"Sarada, our moms are pass out against the wall." Inojin noted.

"I wonder what happened." Sarada said.

"The fight started." Mitsuki said.

 **Tenten had jumped away from Temari. Waiting. Temari started bantering, more mocking then banter.**

"Your dad is so noisy!" Boruto told Metal Lee

 **The green clad boy's father and sensei were loudly cheering Tenten on. The brown haired girl threw shuriken at the blonde. They missed. The loud cheering stopped. Her team was shocked that she missed. Temari didn't even move.**

"Shikadai, do you know what happened?" Inojin asked.

"My mom uses wind to fight." Shikadai said. "She moved but it was too fast for anyone to really see but she blew those weapons off course."

"Wow!" Metal Lee said. "Raining weapons!"

 **Tenten had pulled out a scroll, she was spinning in the air summoning weapon after weapon, throwing them all at Temari. The blonde Sand Ninja pulled out her fan, it was open part ways. Tenten's weapons fell, missing their target. Temari told the Leaf Weaponist that once her fan was fully open, she would lose.**

"This seems to already be determined." Mitsuki said,

"How do you know?" Boruto asked, "Anything can happen!"

 **Tenten pulled out two more scrolls after Lee encouraged her. She set them on the ground and did hand signs.**

"There's not much a weapon can do against strong winds." Mirai said.

 **Smoke cover the area. Two columns of, appearing like dragons, burst out of the cloud. They were two scrolls, winding around in the air. Tenten jumped in the middle of them, summoning more weapons. Temari opened her fan more, blowing the weapons away. Tenten said she wasn't done yet after Temari told her it was useless. Tenten had wires on her fingers. She picked up her weapons like puppets and had them go at Temari a second time. It was useless. Temari blew the weapons and Tenten back. Temari's fan was fully open now. The blonde disappeared. Temari was riding her fan like a glider. She land right back were she started after announcing her locations to Tenten.**

"What was the point of that?" Sarada asked.

Shikadai just shrugged. Temari used a jutsu that caused a strong gust of wind. The wind started slicing Tenten's body. The wind carried Tenten up, turning into a twister. She fell out, landing on Temari's closed fan. Tenten lost. Temari smirk after she was declared the winner.

 **"Oh no!" Lee yelled.**

 **Temari threw Tenten's body. Lee jumped off the walkway and caught before she hid the weapon covered ground. Lee yelled at Temari, the memory faded from there.**

"Hmm, so mom is scary strong." Shikadai said to himself.

The next scene came. Shikamaru and Kin, the girl Sound Ninja, stood on the main floor. Hayate started the fight.

"Dad's turn it seems."

 **Shikamaru started with his shadow jutsu. Kin dodged.**

"Is that a bell?" Metal Lee asked.

 **The sound of a bell ring was heard. Shikamaru crouched and two sendons pierced the wall behind him, bells were attached to them. Shikamaru took time to explain the strategy. What he didn't expect was the bells to ring behind him. He made the mistake of turning around. The saw that there were strings attached to the bells. Kin threw more sendon, this time hitting him. Shikamaru barely had time to block his vital areas. He fell back a bit, before pulling the needles out of his arm.**

 **"Now it's my turn!" Shikamaru said.**

 **Kin didn't give him the chance. The bells rang again.**

 **"W-what's this."**

 **Shikamaru looked shocked, he gently fell to his knees. Kin mention it was because he had listen to her bells. She said it would cause hallucination. Shikamaru cover his ears. She told him it was futile and that it wouldn't block the sound.**

 **"Shoot." Shikamaru said, uncover his ears. "Which one is the real one."**

"What does he mean?" Chocho said. "There's only one person."

"Maybe to us." Shikadai said. "But it seems he can see more thanks to the hallucination the bells are causing.

 **Kin mocked his jutsu and threw more needles. They pierced his arms and knocked him back. Shikamaru started a banter, saying she wanted to finish this match fast. She got ready to throw more needles, but she couldn't move.**

 **"What?" She struggled.**

 **Shikamaru stood up. He seemed relaxed.**

 **"At last." He said. "My Shadow Possession Jutsu's a success."**

 **Kin asked what he meant, she didn't see his shadow. He mocked her. He explained that he could stretch and shrink his shadow.**

"Can you do that, Shikadai?" Chocho asked.

"Yes, but it takes a lot of concentration. I'm impressed my dad did it while hallucinating."

 **Shikamaru's shadow grew thicker. He confirmed her theory about the thread's shadow, then started controlling her movements with his own.**

 **"How are you going to win with that?" Kin asked. "I'm doing the some move you do."**

 **Shikamaru called her annoying and told her to watch. He moved his hand to his weapon holder, Kin was forced to do the same. They pulled out a shuriken.**

"What is he planning?" Sarada asked, "He's going to hit himself or they will both end up dodging."

 **Kin was confused as well, calling him an idiot. They threw the stars. Everyone watched in anticipation. Shikamaru suddenly started bending backwards. He bluffed. Kin followed. Kin leaned back, her head hit the wall, hard enough that she got knocked out. Her body slumped down as the shuriken hit the wall above her. At this point, Shikamaru was in a full backbend.**

 **"And that one's a goner!" The Nara said with a smug laugh.**

 **Shikamaru flipped his way back to an upright position. He said if your a ninja you have to grasp the layout and surrounding of your battles. The scene faded with Hayate declaring Shikamaru the obvious victor.**

"Your dad's a twig." Chocho said. "A very flexible twig."

"Yeah, he is." Shikadai agreed. "Although he's not like that now."

The memory came back. The screen said Naruto's and Kiba's names.

"Finally!" Boruto said. "I can see how much my dad sucks."

"Your dad isn't that bright." Sarada said.

 **Naruto was making a big fuss about Akamaru fighting as well, then proceeded to call the puppy a handicap.**

"I'm interested." Mirai said. "I never got to see Akamaru fight before his retirement. The battle started with Kiba ramming his elbow into Naruto's gut. He was fast thanks to his All-four Jutsu. Naruto landed on his back. Kiba told Hayate that he wouldn't be opening his eyes for awhile. It seemed no one was surprised. Everyone was talking, agreeing on what they saw before them.

"Hmmo." Boruto huffed. "My dad's not that weak."

To prove Boruto right, Naruto stood up, shocking everyone but his own team. Blood ran down his chin. He told Kiba not to underestimate him. Kiba wasn't happy. Kiba and Akamaru charge Naruto, throwing small bomb.

"Great now we can't see what's happening." Boruto said.

"Will you be quiet and just watch, it sounds like the Seventh is getting beaten." Sarada smacked him.

 **The smoke cleared, Naruto was laying on the ground. Akamaru ran back towards Kiba. Kiba thought they won but Akamaru suddenly bit him shocking almost everyone.**

"What?" Mirai said, "I have never seen Akamaru bit anyone, much less Uncle Kiba."

 **"You fell for the bait." Naruto's voice came from Akamaru.**

 **Naruto had transformed into the white puppy. He was still biting Kiba when we turned back. Kiba threw him off his arm. Naruto said he smelt like a dog. Kiba was more concerned about where his partner was.**

 **"Here!" A clone said, holding the puppy by his forearms.**

 **Akamaru gave a small whine. Kiba and Naruto banter a bit, mostly about how strong Naruto had gotten and about who would win. Kiba reached into his pouch and pulled out a ration pill. Akamaru started growling. His fur turned red and unruly. The puppy kicked himself away from the clone Naruto, dispersing it, and now stood next to Kiba.**

"So that's why he's call Akamaru." Mirai said. "Uncle Kiba did say he was named after his fur color even though it didn't make sense at first."

 **Kiba ate a pill as well. He and Akamaru got ready to attack. Akamaru got on Kiba's back and turned into his human partner. The two Kibas attack. Naruto dodged but they kept coming.**

 **Naruto jumped in the air to dodge one of the attacks, that's when Kiba decide to use a move.**

 **"Fang over Fang!" Kiba shouted.**

 **The two fast spinning twisters rammed into Naruto. The blonde landed hard. He struggled to stand up, even with shouts from Sakura. Kiba was laughing at him. Kiba seemed annoyed that Naruto stood up and said he was going to be Hokage and couldn't lose. Kiba told the blonde he would make it so he couldn't stand anymore. The two partners charged. The preformed Fang Over Fang again, which Naruto barely dodged. When they landed, Kiba threw more smoke bombs. All that come out of the smoke were the twisters of the Fang Over Fang moves. They stopped and the smoke cleared. Naruto was still standing and the boys began a banter. The two Kibas charged forward again. Kiba repeated his tatic with the smoke bombs and Fang Over Fang. Kiba stopped his attack before the smoke cleared. Once it did they could see way. There were now three Kibas and no Naruto. Naruto had transformed again.**

"This is kinda funny." Boruto said, "all three of them look clueless and are just standing there."

 **Kiba, the real one. Told naruto the the transformation wouldn't work. He punched one of the other Kibas. The one punched rolled one the floor. Kiba said the blonde shouldn't mess with their sense of smell. The Kibe turned into Naruto, shocking members of both teams. Kiba turned and punched the other Kiba hard, sending him flying. That one also turned into Akamaru. Kiba was now very confused. The first Akamaru stood up and turned into Naruto. He ran towards the stumped Kiba and kicked him, he landed next to his downed partner. Naruto mocked his opponent. Kiba was mad now and didn't accept the banter. Kiba bit is hand, he forced himself to calm down and stood up. He grabbed a half dozen shurikens.**

"I wonder what will happen now." Sarada said. "Kiba is definitely stronger than the Seventh."

 **Naruto said he had a new jutsu. Kiba called it a bluff and charged. Naruto dodged the shurikens, leaving an opening for Kiba to attack, he was using the enhancements from his All-four jutsu. Kiba began knocking Naruto all around the arena. Kiba paused from a moment, to see if Naruto would get up, he did. He resumes and started attacking the blonde again. Naruto blocked on of the attacks with his arms. He grabbed Kiba's arm and threw him over his shoulder, not that it did much. Blood dripped down Naruto's arm. A wound cause by Kiba's claws.**

"This became very one sided." Boruto said as kiba started his attacks again.

 **Naruto landed hard after one of the attacks. Kiba stopped. Mocked the blonde. His mocking got cut short when Naruto started to get up again. Kiba was slightly shocked. Naruto was dripping blood but he still told Kiba he wasn't going to lose. Kiba charged and made his way behind Naruto, who could barely move and had his hands ready for a jutsu. Kiba was just about to land another hit when the sound of a fart was heard. Kiba had stopped.**

"D-did the Seventh just…" Sarada started.

"I think so.." Shikadai said.

The were mortified to think that the fighting had been paused by a fart. Kiba however started freaking out and covering his nose.

Boruto bursted out laughing.

"That's what he gets for putting his face near a butt."

No one else laughed. Mitsuki was mildly amused and everyone else was probably grossed out. Kiba held his face, he was trying to shake the smell out. Needless to say, he was distracted.

"You have to use everything you can to your advantage in a fight like this." Metal Lee said. "Let's think of it like that."

 **Naruto made clones. Kiba was surrounded. The clone attacked one at a time. Each saying a silibal of his last name before one kicked Kiba in the face, he fell to the ground. This was the Uzumaki Naruto Barrage. Hayate check Kiba. He was out. Naruto was declared the victor.**

The memory disappeared after that.

"Hmmp, he pulled that move out of his ass." Boruto said.

"Well he won the fight at least." Shikadai said.

"Yeah, that was the longest one so far!" Metal Lee said. "I wonder who's next!"


	20. Chapter 20

Welp here's another long one. Hinata's fight could of been an entire chapter itself with how long it was, and I even skipped some minor details too. But I figure you would want to see Lee V. Gaara so I put that in this chapter as well.

I would also like to personally thank those why visited my Youtube channel. Thanks you it means a lot to me even if you didn't subscribe.

For those who did subscribe. I appreciate it. It's another step forward for me toward my dream.

* * *

The memory came back. The eight looked to the screen but no names were posted.

"They're still taking Kiba out." Mirai said.

 **Kiba was being carried away by a streacter. Hinata stopped then, offering medicine.**

"Your mom is so sweet, Boruto." Chocho said.

 **"Listen Hinata." Kiba said. "If you get that Sand guy, pull out. Same if you get Neji."**

 **Hinata look hesitant.**

"Why would she have to pull out because of Uncle Neji?" Boruto asked,

 **"That guy will be hard on you." Kiba told his teammate. "He will destroy you."**

 **Hayate called the next match. The names started randomizing. Everyone watched. The screen stopped. Hinata Hyuga Vs. Neji Hyuga. Hinata looked scared, Kiba looked angry.**

"Why is she scared?" Sarada asked,

"I don't know." Boruto said. "Mom has only ever said good things about Uncle Neji."

 **Hinata and her cousin moved to the floor.**

 **"I never thought I would have to fight you, Lady Hinata." Neji said.**

 **Hinata didn't reply much, she call him her brother. They could hear Naruto and Sakura ask about that.**

"She's not pulling out like Kiba asked her too." Inojin said.

 **Hayate called the match to started. Neji got ready. He told Hinata that she should withdraw, that she was too nice to be a ninja.**

"Why is he so harsh?" Sarada asked after Neji theorized why she register for the Exams.

 **Hinata tried to defend herself, saying she entered the exams to change herself.**

 **"You are a spoiled one from the Head Family." Neji told her. "People can never change!"**

 **Hinata looked scared again.**

 **"A failure will always be failure." Neji said. "That personality and strength will never change."**

"What does he mean Boruto?" Shikadai asked.

"My mom said it was expected of her to become a ninja, being the heir to the Hyuga Clan." the Blonde said. "I know that much. She told me. Here I would agree with my Uncle, but my mom is stronger than she looks or acts."

 **Neji said more work, Hinata looked more scare. The older Hyuga got ready to attack. He started attacking her verbally, explain all of her movement, shaking her thought process.**

"The Seventh doesn't look happy." Metal Lee pointed out.

He was right. Naruto had a face of anger, his hand clenching a familiar container of medicine.

 **Neji's words were getting to Hinata, she was at the point of hyperventilating and crying. Neji was about say she couldn't change but was interrupted. Naruto had yell that she could change, he gripped the railing of the walk way, glaring at the pale eyed boy.**

"I'm sorry, that was cute." Mirai said. "Aunt Hinata likes the Seventh here it seems he has the medicine. The Seventh seems to barely know her and is already standing up for her. So cute."

Chocho agree with her.

"I don't see why she like him." Boruto said, crossing his arms.

 **Naruto yelled that Neji doesn't have the right to decide things, calling him stupid and telling Hinata to go at him. Neji looked back at the annoying blonde.**

 **Hinata's face relaxed a bit at his words. Happy he even spoke to her. Hinata's entire form changed. Her arms by her side, hands clenched. Head down. Naruto yelled some more encouraging words to Hinata. Neji was shocked at the change in body language. A new found determination was in the girl's eyes.**

 **"I won't be responsible for what happens." Neji told her when she didn't withdraw.**

 **Hinata didn't answer. She did some signs. She activated her Byakugan and got into a stance, telling Neji she is challenging him. Neji followed the stance, accepting her challenge. The bother struck.**

 **"They're using Gentle fist." Boruto said.**

He was more interested now. He has the change to see his Uncle his mom spoke highly of, and his mom fight.

 **The two Hyugas were equal. Blocking, attacking, countering. They were mirroring each other's moves. Hinata almost go Neji, causing the fighting to stop momentarily. They slowly circled each other, both on the defensive. They jumped into action again, Hinata forcing her way to offensive. The fighting stopped, a hit had landed. No one could tell who landed the hit. Both Hyugas stood still. Suddenly Hinata coughed up blood. Hinata wasn't done, she knocked away her cousin's hand and went for another jab. Neji caught it and poked her arm.**

"He's not even phased." Sarada said.

"Gentle Palm is deadly." Boruto said. "It can destroy internal organs and mom took one to the chest."

Boruto clenched his hands, he didn't like what he was seeing. How could his mom talk so highly of this boy.

 **Neji rolled up Hinata's sleeve. Red welts were all over her arm. It explained why her hit didn't do anything. Neji had blocked her chakra. Neji hit Hinata back, she landed hard on the ground. Hinata struggled to said. She repeated words. Words that were said by Naruto during the first exam. She got ready to attack but she waivered. Hinata coughed up more blood and held her chest. Neji still got ready to attack again. Naruto shouted for Hinata again. She charged. They danced around in their fight. Blocking, dodging, hitting. It was graceful and no wrong moves were seen. That is until Hinata falter one of her step and Neji got her. The Hyuga boy sent her flying from a hit to the chin. She went backwards but didn't fall. She coughed again. She ran forward, getting a strike ready. Just as she got close enough to hit her cousin. Neji hit her hard. Hinata fell to the ground. More blood come out of her mouth. Hayate moved to check Hinata. Just as he was about to announce Neji the winner, Naruto shouted for hinata to not give up.**

"It seems the Seventh inspired you mom." Sarada said as Hinata started to stand again.

 **She struggled, breathing hard. She stumbled a bit but managed to stand. Neji asked her why she stood. Neji was angry that she stood. That she stood with a determined look and a small smile.**

"That's not good." Metal Lee said when they saw Neji activate his byakugan.

 **Hinata stumbled forward, saying she wasn't done yet. Neji tried once more to get ehr to quit. Saying that she won't change and that she's barely standing. She just shook her head. Told him he was the one who was wrong. Said he was the one who was suffering. Neji didn't like that. He ran forward, even with Hayate telling him that match has been called. He didn't stop. Hayate ran forward in order to stop it. Chocho closed her eyes. Boruto glared at the memory. The others watched in anticipation as the Hyuga boy closed in on his cousin. Neji was stopped by the squad jonin and Hayate. He asked why they were butting in. The eight relaxed a breath they were holding. Hinata went down coughing. Her sensei ran to her side along with Naruto and Sakura. Lee join his team, helping calm Neji down.**

"Why would he do that?" Sarada said. "Is there really that much of a rift between the main and branch family in the Hyuga clan?"

"Not anymore." Boruto said. "It seems like thing have calmed down since then."

 **Neji call out Naruto. Telling him that his he wanted to be call a real ninja then he would stop cheering. He repeated that a failure will alway be a failure. Naruto challenged him.**

"My mom looks nervous." Mirai said.

 **The jonin had unzipped Hinata's jacket, putting her hand on the girls chest. She glared at the Hyuga boy how mocked his now dying weak cousin. Kurenai call for the medics, they rushed her out saying she needed an emergency room. Naruto watched as she went by. He didn't say anything and touched the blood the was on the ground, Hinata's blood.**

 **"I promise you." The blonde said, turning to Neji with his now bloodied hand held out. "I will win no matter what!"**

The memory faded.

"That was touching, although a bit gross at the end." Shikadai said.

Boruto didn't say anything. His dad barely knew his mom here, but he promised to beat Neji no matter what. Why? He thought to himself. His dad was so devoted to his friends here but not to his family now. What changed? Or is he devoted to his family along with everything else? No one else spoke. They don't know much about Neji, other then the fact he was Boruto's late Uncle, but they didn't like him so far.

The next fight came into focus.

 **Gaara stood on the main floor, he was glaring at someone. Telling them to get down there.**

"Huh?" Shikadai said. "What's my Uncle doing next to the Seventh?"

 **Kankuro had moved from the other catwalk and was now standing next to Naruto. The blond didn't look happy. The screen said Gaara Vs. Rock Lee. Choji was screaming safe, scaring his team. Lee seemed to be a bit too excited.**

"It's dad's turn." Metal Lee said. "I shall use this to learn more for my training!"

Metal Lee seemed to have forgotten that the Redheaded boy known as the Kazekage had ruthlessly killed three people. He, himself, was excited to see his father fight at full power.

 **Lee made his way down to the floor. He told Gaara he was happy to be facing his, he got no reply. Lee sudden caught something.**

 **"Please don't be in such a hurry." The green clad boy said, dropping the cork from Gaara's gourd.**

 **Hayate started the match. Lee ran forward to do his Hidden Lotus kick. It was block by a wall of sand. The wall grew before it tried to swallow Lee. The Leaf Ninja flipped out of the way. The sand retracted back to the gourd. Lee ran forward again. He tried using his Taijutsu to try and hit Gaara. It didn't work. His hits were met with the sand wall. The sand tried to grab Lee, he avoided it by slicing the sand with a kunai and jumping around. Gaara hadn't moved at all. He was just standing there, not even blinking.**

 **"Is that it?" Gaara asked**

 **The redhead pushed Lee to fight some more. But it became repetitive. Lee's attacks where blocked by the sand. When the sand attacked Lee jumped away. In his last jump, Lee slipped on the sand and fell down. The sand came down on him. It looked like he got consumed.**

"Oh no!" Chocho said.

 **Lee wasn't there though. He had jumped. He flipped through the air, landing on the giant hands at the front of the room. Lee's sensei told him to 'Take them off'. Lee protested at first but complied. He pulled down his organe leg warms to reveal weights.**

"What will taking those off do?" Sarada asked.

 **Lee dropped the weights, saying he could no move freely. No one expected them to leave two, giant craters in the ground once they landed.**

"How much were those?" Metal Lee asked. "I don't even wear that much weight."

"You wear weights?" Mirai aske.

Metal nodded.

 **Gaara wasn't phased, everyone else was. Lee disappeared. That's when Gaara's face showed shock. The green ninja appeared behind the redhead. Even though he was much, much faster the sand still blocked him, but barely. Gaara turned around. Lee's fist broke through the sand but only for a moment. The redhead's face portrayed shock. Gaara and his sand could barely keep up with Lee and his new found speed.**

"I have a bad feeling." Sarada said.

 **Lee came from above, he slammed his heel into Gaara's head, too fast for the sand to block him. Gaara wasn't happy, he was active moving the sand himself now, trying to get Lee. He has a gash on his cheek. Lee was too fast for the sand. After two block, Lee ended up punch Gaara in the face, sending him flying.**

 **Gaara stood up, pieces of sand fell from his face.**

"The Sand Armor!" Shikadai said. "I've never seen it broken before!"

 **Gaara repaired his armor. His face was unsettling but it turned back to stoic once the sand encased him again. Lee unwrapped part of his arm wrappings, ready to use his his Primary Lotus move. He ran around Gaara before kicking his upwards. When he didn't go high enough Lee kept kick up. Lee winced during a kick. He wrapped the cloth around Gaara's body and began a twister back down, head first. They slammed into the ground, cracking it to bits. Lee jumped back. Gaara was laying the the new crater, unmoving. Gaara's body crumbled, it was a sand clone.**

"When did he do that?" Inojin exclaimed! "And where did he go?"

 **Everyone looked for the redhead. He appeared behind Lee and started attacking him relentlessly with sand. Lee landed, he tried standing but it seems that his last moved had a recoil. Gaara drove a tidal wave of sand into him.**

Metal Lee's eyes widen, all he could see were those three Rain Ninja's dying. Lee was slammed into the wall. He had done his best to block the attack. Metal released a breath. There were no apparent injuries on his dad.

 **The sand came back, this time however, Lee dodged and dodged. No one like the look on Gaara's face. He attacked again, pushing Lee down, then slamming his sand on top of his opponent. Lee screamed in pain. Lee stood up again when he had the chance. It became a one-side fight. Lee could do nothing but block and try to dodge. Sakura pleaded with him to stop. Lee smirked as sand rained down on him. He moved. He was fast. The fight wasn't over yet.**

"Why is he suddenly able to move?" Shikadai asked.

"He's opened gates." Metal said. "I think he's on the third one, no the second one."

"Can you do this, Metal?" Mirai asked.

"Yes, but not fully." He answered.

 **Lee put his hands up in a blocking formation. A powerful energy appeared around him, the whole area shook.**

"What is he doing!" Chocho asked.

"He's opening the third gate." Metal Lee said.

 **Lee's skin turned red. The energy that come off him made his hair stand up. His eyes were fully white and veins where appearing under the skin. The energy tore up the ground around Lee.**

 **"I'm not done yet!" Lee said. " The fourth gate, the Gate of Pain, Open."**

"Another one!" Metal said.

 **Lee moved forward. No one saw him move, the ground was completely destroyed where ever he moved. He kicked Gaare under the chin again. The Sand boy's sand couldn't help him against the monster Lee had become. Dust covered the area, Gaara had flown high into the air. His Sand Armor and protected him. Lee appeared above Gaara. Faster then anyone could see, Lee started hitting Gaara all over the place. His sand was useless right now.**

"He might win!" Metal Lee cheered.

 **"Fifth Gate!" Lee shouted from somewhere. "Gate of Closing. Open!"**

"The fifth one!" Metal shouted. "My dad's so awesome."

"More like your dad's a monster." Boruto said.

 **Gaara had been slammed down. He didn't hit the floor because Lee had grabbed the white sash around his waist. Everyone looked at Lee, he was moving so fast he looked like a blur just staying still.**

 **"Hidden Lotus!" Lee shouted.**

 **The green blur slammed into Gaara, sending him down to the ground. Dust exploded over the field. At the last moment Gaara's gourd turned into sand. Lee rolled on the ground, his gates no longer open as his skin was no longer red. The dust cleared to show Gaara was mostly fine. He was struggling to move his arm. His sight trained on Lee, full of anger.**

 **Lee sat up. He turned away from Gaara, trying to move. He couldn't.**

"The side effect of the gates." Metal Lee said, his eyes wide with fear. "My dad can't move!"

 **The sand move towards Lee, everyone recognized it as the attack used on the Rain Ninjas. Lee still struggled to move as the sand move closer. It wrapped around one of his legs. Lee tried to swat the sand away with his arm my only ending up getting it wrapped in sand as well.**

Metal Lee wanted to look away, he truly did but it was like he was in a trance, unable to tear his wide eyes away from what he was watching. Lee tried pulling away from the sand but it was too late.

 **"Sand Coffin!" Gaara said.**

 **The sand crushed Lee's arm and leg. Metal finally snapped out of it. He cover his ears to try and get away from the screams his dad made, it had little effect. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the blood. Everything was eerily quiet, none of the eight could speak. All anyone heard was Gaara saying 'Die'. Metal peeked an eye open before he opened both of the, keeping his ears covered. His dad's sensei stood over Lee, he had blocked Gaara's final attack. Gai was not happy. Gaara recognized the look Gai was giving him. The eight didn't know why Gaara all of a sudden started demanding why Gai saved Lee. Gaara held his head like he was in pain.**

"What's wrong with him?" Sarada whispered.

 **Gai told the redhead that Lee was his precocious subordinate. Gaara didn't seem to understand what he meant be he had calmed down it seems. He stood him, gathering all of his said and remaking his gourd. He walked back to the side, saying he quit. Lee had already lost though. Hayate was about to announce the winner but something shocked him. Lee had stood up. Metal Lee's eyes widen at the current sight of his father. Lee was shaking, he stood on his broke, bloodied leg while his arm hung limp at his side, his head was down but he was in a fighting stance. Gai went over to Lee, telling him it was over.**

 **"Lee!" Gai whisper in shock and started crying.**

The eight moved closer to see what had happen. Lee's eyes were half open and unmoving, they weren't focused on anything. He was unconscious. The memory faded there.

* * *

You guys are getting spoiled. Two long chapters in less then 24 hours. This one has taken the first place of the longest chapter. I will not be doing Choji's fight, it's quick and one sided, i honestly felt like they could of done more with that fight as well. There seems to be a lot of conflict with whether or not i do movies, since some have pointed out that they aren't canon and that they will only delay the good stuff, I partiality agree. So, I will be doing a poll on whether or not I shall do movie and I will have you guys vote on which movie, from my listings, I will add to the story. This will come out in a week since I haven't watched all the movies myself.

Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Happy Easter and April Fools day everyone. Or for those why celebrate it at least. Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long I had to dog sit my parents dogs, and I was making a video for my Youtube channel. All in all I just got sidetracked and unmotivated because I don't like Jiraiya's introduction much. But hey, here it is.

* * *

The scene came back.

 **All the winners stood in a line, except Sasuke. Hayate was congratulating them on passing the preliminaries.**

 **"I will now explain the Final Exam." The Third Hokage told the eight before him.**

 **He exline that the final round would take place in a month. He told them that they will be showing off their skill in front of everyone. When inquired The Hokage told them that the month wasn't just for them, but because they needed to inform the other lands of the results. Kankuro asked what he meant. The Hokage told him that they would us this time to train and study what they saw here to use against the other they fight. Once he was don't explain he asked then to each tak a slip of paper, the last one will go to Sasuke.**

"There's only eight people here." Sarada said. "My dad's properly in the hospital right now, but who's the tenth?"

"Maybe there was a tie, a double knockout or something?" Mitsuki said.

"That would explain why both mine and Sarada's moms were knocked out earlier." Inojin added.

 **Everyone pulled out a paper. Ibiki had gotten their attention when he called out for the participants to call out their numbers.**

 **The started with Dosu, he said eight. Naruto had one. Temair had claimed seven. Kankuro, five. Gaara told him three. Shikamaru ended up with nine. Neji pulled two and Shino had six.**

 **"That means Sasuke has four." Ibiki concluded, writing the last number down on his clipboard.**

 **The Hokage told the eight before him about how it last round will go. He had Ibiki bring forth the roster. Each of them looked. This was the pairings**

Naruto V. Neji

Sasuke V. Gaara

Kankuro V. Shino

Shikamaru V. Dosu

Temari had to wait a round do to uneven numbers.

 **Shikamaru asked if only one person would become a Chunin. The Hokage said no. He, along with other judge of the top members of the lands will decide which of the nine will be promoted, whether they lost or won. The Hokage finished explaining and dismissed them.**

The Memory faded.

"So my dad is going against Uncle Neji." Boruto said. "I hope he kicks his butt."

"Do you mean the Seventh kick your Uncle's butt ot the other way around?" Shikadai asked.

"My dad kicking Uncle Neji's butt." the blonde said. "He did promise that he would anyways."

"Well I wonder what happens in a month?" Chocho said.

"I'm wondering about my Uncle." Shikadai said. "I want to know why he's like that."

"Let's ask!" Mitsuki suggested. "I wonder if that woman's near?"

"I doubt she's going to show up." Boruto said.

"I'm starting to like proving you wrong." Her voice said.

Everyone turned, the woman had appeared, for some reason she had a cut on her face.

"What is it that you want to ask?" She asked the group.

Shikadai stepped forward warily.

"Why is my Uncle like that?" Shikadai asked.

"Like what?" She said. "Cocky? full of himself? Annoying? He's always been like that."

"Not that one!" Shikadai shouted. "Uncle Gaara!"

"Ah!" She said. "I know, I was just messing with you."

"So!" Boruto demanded, he was annoyed that she actually showed up. "Do you know?"

"I do." She told them. "I can show you if you want, but it's a bit early."

"We can wait, we just want to an answer to try and understand a bit more." Inojin said.

"Hmm."

The woman closed her eyes to think.

"How did you get that cut?" Sarada asked after a moment.

The woman's gold eyes snapped open.

"Uninvited guests." Was her answer. "I can give a reason why your Uncle is the way he is, but you might not believe me."

"What?" Shikadai asked. The woman smirked, showing sharp canines.

"Gaara and Naruto are the same."

Her form faded.

"What?" Boruto shouted. "What do you mean!"

No one had that answer, and the one person who did didn't seem to like him much.

"What she said make no sense." Sarada said. "The Seventh and the Kazekage aren't similar in anyway!"

"Yeah." Chocho agreed. "The Seventh is loud and bright, the Kazekage, even now, is quiet and reclusive."

Before anyone could say anything else, a memory came into play.

It was a hot springs, Naruto stood near a unconscious Ebisu.

"Why is he there?" Mirai asked.

No one answered.

 **Naruto had turned and started yelling at someone. Everyone looked, there was a giant toad. On the toad was a white haired man. His hair was long and he had red lines on his face. He wore loose robe like clothes and a horned headband. He introduced himself as Jiraiya, the Toad Mountain Sage.**

Boruto groaned.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuki asked the blonde.

"This is Jiraiya, one of the Sanins." Boruto said. "According to my father, he trained under him for a time."

"Really?" Shikadai asked. "That mean the Seventh has met all three Sannin, seeing as Lady Tsunade was our Fifth."

 **Naruto looked uncertain and confused. Jiraiya jumped off his toad, letting go away. Naruto didn't seem to care much. He called Jiraiya 'Pervy Sage' are yelled at him about Ebisu. It seems like it was Jiraiya's fault the Elite Jonin was passed out on the ground.**

 **Jiraiya told the Blonde that he was interrupting his research.**

"He doesn't sound sorry at all." Inojin said. "And research for what?"

 **Naruto had asked the same thing. The Sage pulled out a book, saying he's a writer. The book was one they were all pretty much familiar with. It was the book that Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage was notorious for reading all the time.**

 **Naruto recognized it as well. Jiraiya seemed happy until Naruto insulted it. Naruto yelled that his research was just him peeking into the girl's bath. The unsuspecting girls heard this, started shericking, and exited the bath.**

The memory fade with the two arguing.

"That was a short one." Metal Lee said. "Was it to show us when they met?"

"Who knows." Shikadai answered. "At this point everything we'll see will be bothersome."

Another Memory came back.

 **It was Naruto and Jiraiya again. This time it seems like they were near the mountains.**

 **"Will you over see my training now!" Naruto asked.**

"Did the Seventh chase a Sannin to the mountains?" Inojin asked.

"Seems like it." Shikadai said.

 **Jiraiya seems reluctant to agree. He asked Naruto to bring him a 'Fruit' describing the shape to the young blonde.**

"Is… Is he talking about a girl?" Sarada asked.

"I don't know." Chocho said. "He said fruit but I've never seen fruit shaped like that."

"It's girls." Mirai said when see saw Jiraiya do grouping motions with his hands.

 **Naruto ran off to do his task with ethusiamium.**

The scene waivers.

"Is his actually going to get a girl?" Metal Lee asked.

"How knows." Shikadai shrugged.

The memory settled.

 **Jiraiya was at a mountain hut talking to some girls.**

"Where's the Seventh?"

 **The question was answered by the blonde himself, yelling his crude nickname for the Toad Sage.**

"Wow, he actually found a fruit that looks like that!" Shikadai noted.

"He must be very skilled or lucky!" Metal added.

 **In Naruto's hands was a watermelon, well it was two melons that grow together to the point. It was a twin melon. Jiraiya turned around with a face of anguish. He brought down a knife. Everyone flinched at the sudden turn. Jiraiya cut the twin melon in half, then processed to slice it into more pieces. Naruto helped himself to one.**

"Wait." Inojin said. "Was he talking about fruit or girls?"

 **Jiraiya didn't seem angry that Naruto brought him a watermelon. Jiraiya turned back to his company, only to see that they were gone.**

"AH! He's back again." Mitsuki said.

 **Ebisu had walked around the corner of the mountain hut. They watched as he moved back to the corner, he was spying on the two. Jiraiya walked away, they were done with the melon now, saying telling Naruto that he was messing up his research. He dissed the man's 'research'. Naruto told Jiraiya that he couldn't stand around either. Said that he had to get stronger to beat everyone and become Hokage. The two started bickering after that.**

"How did these two ever become student and teacher?" Sarada said in frustration. "All they do is argue!"

 **Naruto used his sexy jutsu. They had forgotten about it after all the action but now they knew why Jiraiya agreed to help Naruto train.**

"I can't believe this is my dad." Boruto facepalmed.

The scene faded before they saw anything else.

 **Now they were by a river, Naruto had just fallen in it seems. Jiraiya was laughing at the blonde. Naruto pulled himself out and pulled off most of his clothes. He left himself in just his Boxers.**

 **"Hey." Jiraiya said, turning to his student. "Build up your chakra again."**

"Hmm." Mitsuki hummed. "That mark isn't on his stomach."

 **Everyone looked. He was right. The Black spiral mark they saw during the Second Exam was not there.**

"What?" Sarada said. "A mark that big doesn't just vanish."

 **Naruto was gathering chakra after an urge from Jiraiya. I was quiet, Jiraiya seemed to be focusing on something.**

"Why is he having the Seventh do this?" Chocho asked.

 **Before they could answer, Jiraiya suddenly shouted. Interrupting Naruto's focus. Jiraiya gave a lofty excuse but the eight knew he realized something from that reaction. The Sage apologized and let Naruto focus again. A moment after Naruto continued gathering Chakra, the missing mark appeared on his stomach.**

"It's a seal." Mituki said. "That's explains why it vanished when he wasn't using Chakra."

"But it doesn't explain why he has a seal!" Metal Lee point out.

"Yes it does." Boruto told them.

Everyone turned to them. The Blonde's arms were cross, his eyes close and his head down like he was thinking angrily.

"That's seal is there because of the Nine-tails." he said.

 **Jiraiya recognized the seal as well on moved to be in front of his new student. More marks appeared. Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto's stomach. He frowned at the new mark, like they weren't supposed to be there. Jiraiya apologized after he made the blonde laugh.**

"What's he planning now?" Inojin asked when Jiraiya stood up and cracked his knuckles.

 **They watched as little blue flames appeared at the ends of Jiraiya's fingers and he told Naruto to put his hands up. Jiraiya sprung forward, slamming his hand into the boy's gut, sending him flying back.**

"Why did he do that!" Chocho asked in concern.

 **The outer marks steamed, glowed orange and faded. The spiral mark faded soon after that. Naruto coughed and held his gut, asking his lewd mentor why he did that. Jiraiya's excuse was that he hit pressure points to help relax him.**

"He did the same thing Orochimaru did." Shikadai noted, "Except I think Jiraiya reversed it."

They didn't say anything because he was right.

 **Jiraiya told Naruto to try standing on water again. Naruto was tentative at first when he took his first step, not wanting to fall in again. This time however, he didn't have any issue, he every started jumping around like he was standing on normal ground.**

 **"I'll teach you an Ace move." Jiraiya told Naruto, catching the boy's attention.**

* * *

Thanks for reading


	22. Chapter 22

Alright here's Chapter 22 for reals this time. Sorry for the joke. Someone didn't take it very well so I will let you know now. I am not bothered by hate comments at all, however I will delete your comment if I deem it unsuitable for other's to see or if they will cause others to be upset. The guest who did the review I deleted, the one who wrote in Spanish. I will say now what you said was wrong, and if you read this please don't ever say that again. It was not something to be taken lightly and your lucky I don't care for hate. I ask you not to leave hate comments on the review page, if you want to voice your hate please just PM me or something.

For others, thanks for your support and being okay with my April Fools joke.

I thank the one who pointed out that I had some grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll be honest I'm not going to do anything about it...yet. I'm more focused on getting chapters out. If I do edit it will probably be for spelling more then grammar because I suck at the English language. (before any ask, English is my ONLY language, I know only a bit a Spanish and that's it.)

Again, check out my Youtube channel, SwitherSmither, if you are interested. I upload regularly with all kinds of games.

* * *

The memory faded from there.

"An Ace move?" Sarada said. "What could it be?"

"It could be the Rasengan." Boruto said. "Dad said he learned it from Jiraiya."

"It does seem like the Seventh's main jutsu." Metal Lee noted.

Another memory formed. The was night and the moon was full. They were on a decorative roof where chimes sung in the wind. Gaara was sitting on the fish that sat at the edge.

"I don't recognize this building" Inojin said.

"It was destroyed a long time ago." Mirai reminded.

"Hmm?" Mitsuki hummed, drawing attention.

He was watching someone approach. It was Dosu of the Sound.

"What's he doing here?" Metal asked.

 **Dosu was annoyed that the redhead doesn't sleep. He had come here to try and kill Gaara before the match.**

"This guys doesn't know when to stop does he?" Sarada said. "He's picking a fight he won't win."

 **"In the full moon." Gaara said. "It's blood boils."**

"What does he mean?" Shikadai asked.

 **Gaara's sand went wild. Dosu realized he had made an error as well.**

(Time to guess since this part was covered in silhouette and dust.)

 **Garra's form changed a bit, his eyes were still pale but not pale green. Sand covered parts of his body, blue lines decorated it. Gaara rushed forward covering the area and himself in dust.**

 **Dosu's death was more brutal than that of the Rain Ninja the Kazekage took out in the Second Exam. But it was over quick. The dust cleared showing a normal Gaara. He looked tensed and his face was nothing they'd ever seen. It made them worry but not for others but for Gaara. The memory faded.**

"I'm not gonna say that he didn't deserve to die." Boruto said. "He picked the wrong person."

"Still, it was hard to watch." Sarada said. "Who knows who else we'll see get killed or die while were in here."

"We chose to stay though." Mirai said. "So I guess this is our consequence."

"I didn't want to be here!" Bruto yelled. "I'm forced to be here!"

"I think this will be good for us." Metal Lee said.

"I agree," Mirai added. "Our parents haven't told us much of what happened before the war, and were vague with any information about themselves."

"I don't care about the past!" Boruto exclaimed throwing his hands up. "I care about now, the Present!."

"We know, but we want to understand our parents." Sarada told him. "Why and how they came to be like their current self."

Boruto gumbled.

"Aren't you interested to see what happened to make you mother speak highly of your Uncle?" Mitsuki said. "Or she's truly okay after what happens? How her family is?"

Boruto didn't say anything, the typical sign he wanted to know but was too stubborn to say anything. Sarada smiled, she didn't always agree with Mitsuki's manipulation but here she was fine with it.

A new memory came.

 **Jiraiya and Naruto were still at the river. Naruto was exhausted and lying on the ground. Jiraiya told him he was ready to learn the move.**

"He doesn't stay down for long, does he?" Mitsuki noted.

 **Naruto had jumped up full of energy after hearing those words.**

"First, I'll show ya!" Jiraiya said. "Watch carefully."

 **Jiraiya bite his thumb.**

"He's not!" Mirai said.

"He is." Shikadai returned.

"He's what?" Boruto asked, not understanding what was going on.

"He's going to teach the Seventh how to do the summoning jutsu." Mirai said.

 **Jiraiya placed his hand down on the ground after doing some signs. He summon a familiar toad. The toad carried a scroll in his mouth and Jiraiya was sitting on its head.**

"I hate frogs." Boruto mumbled.

 **The toad stretched its tongue out with the scroll, handing it to Naruto. As Naruto took the scroll, Jiraiya explained that it was the contract for summoning toads and that he'd have to sign his name in his own blood.**

"Ew! Gross!" Chocho squealed. "Writing with blood?"

 **Naruto did just that, with no hesitation. The final step was to put if fingerprints at the bottom of his name with blood as well. Jiraiya told his student that it would be able to use red Chakra now.**

"Is he training him to control the Tailed Beast?" Sarada asked

 **Jiraiya had Naruto do the Summoning Jutsu. The Blond preformed the signs and placed his hand down. The black scribble, to mark you had summoned something appeared. Naruto moved his hand. He had summoned…. A tadpole.**

"As I thought." Mirai said. "Even if he is the Seventh, no genin can summon something useful."

Everyone just stared at the tadpole flopping around.

The Memory faded and another replaced it.

The were now in a darkened room with the Hokage and Anko. The Third was staring at the wall in front of him.

They seemed to be talking about something.

 **"I'm sorry." Anko said.**

"Why is she apologizing?" Chocho asked.

 **The Hokage seemed to asked that as well. He told her it was needless to apologize for returning alive from the Forest of Death. Third told her that she had no connection to Orochimaru. He mentions that there was no Ninja, even himself, who could stop Orochimaru.**

"Is he really that strong?" Sarada asked. "What about the Seventh? What do you think Boruto?"

She didn't get an answer.

"Boruto?"

Sarada turned to see her teammate staring at the pictures on the wall, mainly the fourth one. It showed a blonde man with blue eyes, his grandfather. There were no pictures of the man thanks to the destruction of the village an the fact his own father grew up not knowing him.

The memory faded there.

Boruto snapped out of his stuppore when the next memory came, they were back at the river were Naruto was on the ground again. Jiraiya standing over him.

"Back to training." Metal Lee said. "The Seventh is very determined."

"I wonder if we can be as strong as the Seventh and my dad if we trained this hard?" Sarada wondered.

"Who knows." Shikadai.

 **"Are you willing to risk your life?" Jiraiya asked the blonde boy.**

 **Naruto said he would. He was very determined and adamant about his statement.**

"What kind of question is that?" Inojin asked.

 **Jiraiya started leading Naruto somewhere.**

"I have a slight bad feeling about were this is going." Mirai frowned.

The memory shifted. They seemed to be in a different part of the forest now.

"Where are we now?" Shikadai asked.

"Who knows." Inojin said. "All theses changes are getting old."

 **Jiraiya and Naruto were there, Jiraiya tossed Naruto onto the ground.**

 **"Your training ends here." The Sannin told the blonde.**

 **Naruto wasn't happy about that, he yelled that he hadn't learned anything. Jiraiya interrupted him and told him to go die…. Then come back.**

"What?" Sarada said. "Why would he tell him to die?"

"I don't know but I suddenly feel like we're about to find out." Mitsuki said with a smile.

 **Jiraiya mention something about the massive Chakra of the Nine-tails. He told the boy that the only way for him to master the skill was to face death and that is he didn't want to die the blonde would have to figure something out.**

 **The white-haired man poked Naruto's forehead. Although it seemed like nothing, the blonde boy was sent flying back, through the bushes.**

The memory followed. The bushes cleared and Naruto was now hovering over a seemingly bottomless ravine.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the long pause guys. I'm moving soon and I've been having a spike in my depression. I decided, since I couldn't sleep tonight that I'd update the story. Thanks you all for ready and even reviewing.

Sadly the chapter isn't that long compared to others but it was an awkward episode of yelling, falling, more yelling and Jiraiya being a pervert so I did what I could.

Thanks for your patience

~Nightfire~

* * *

"What!" Most exclaimed.

"He's going to die!" Chocho said.

 **The blonde started falling into the ravine full of of stone, jutting out of both sides like dull spikes.**

"How did he get out of this?" Mirai asked. "And what the hell is Master Jiraiya thinking?"

 **Naruto was falling fast. The memory followed him. They watched as the blonde focused chakra to his hands and feet. He tried grabbing onto a spike that was jutting out more than the others. His hand slipped. Things were looking very grim fo the falling blonde. They watched as he fell. His face portraying pure fear as the darkness of the abyss came closer. The whoosh of the air around then suddenly went silent. A weird thumping sound could be heard.**

 **'I'm going to die!" they hear Naruto's thoughts**.

The weird thumping sound continued with Naruto's thoughts repeating 'Die!' over and over again.

"I can't watch!" Metal Lee shouted covering his eyes in suspense.

The eight could do nothing but watch, listening to the word 'Die' being repeated in the mind of the 12 year old blonde.

Everything was stopped. There was no sound, no thought, even the fear on Naruto's face had vanished.

"What happened?" Sarada asked.

As if to answer here, there was a flash of light, making the eight shield their eyes. Suddenly they weren't falling in a bottomless ravine but standing in a sewer.

"What?" Mirai asked. "How'd he get here?"

 **Naruto was on his limbs, like he had stumbled. He stood up and looked dazed.**

"Is he okay?" Chocho asked.

"I don't know…" Shikadai answered.

 **Naruto turned around, as if he heard something. The others listened, they heard a growl but couldn't tell if it was from a breeze passing through or from an animal.**

"Where is he going?" Boruto asked.

His father had started walking.

 **The blond didn't bother looking down any corridor for an exit, he passed about five before he finally turned down one.**

"How does he know where he's going?" Mitsuki asked.

They watched as the blond moved turned a blinding white light at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh no! Did he die?" Chocho asked when she saw the light.

"Of course not!" Sarada argued. "He became Hokage so that means he lives!"

"It's a mindscape." Inojin suddenly said.

"A what?" Boruto asked.

"A mindscape." Inojin repeated. "A plane of subconscious unique to each person. It explain how he got here, how he knows where he's going and why he's not freaking out."

"That…. Actually makes sense." Mirai said.

 **Beyond the bright light was more sewer, except as an open room with a tall ceiling. A gate was built in the opposing wall, decorative but misplaced. Everyone looked at it in awe. At the cent of the gate, where the two doors meet, was a tag with the word 'SEAL' written on it.**

"W-What is this?" Metal Lee asked.

Something very, very, very large started glowing orange. The Eight all stumbled backwards at the sight of a massive maw. Above it was two, piercing, glowing red eyes.

 **"Hey, Kid." A deep, massive voice resonated, "Come closer.**

 **The Blond complied.**

"Is he stupid!" Shikadai asked. "Why would he walk towards this monster!"

 **Naruto suddenly jumped back with a shout of shock. Giant claw clanged against the gate, not even making it move an inch.**

 **The red eyes turned from piercing to glaring as the glowing mass of chakra told the Blonde that it wanted to kill him.**

 **"You're… The Nine-tail fox!" Naruto said.**

"That's the Nine Tails!" Sarada said. "It's huge!"

 **"For you to approach me." the demon said, narrowing his eyes. "What business brought you here?"**

No one said anything, they watched as Naruto's face changed from scared of what was before him, to glaring in anger at the fox trapped in front of him.

 **The blonde called the fox out, demanding he pay rent by leaning some of his chakra.**

"Your dad's dead." Shikadai said, "Picking a fight with this thing, no way he cane survive."

The results shocked everyone.

 **The fox laughed and complied, saying that he would die of his young host did as well. Red chakra enveloped the blonde boy.**

The were back to falling the next instance. The eight had forgotten this small fact thanks to the demon fox they just witnessed. They watched.

 **Naruto bit his thumb and performed the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. A giant puff of smoke appeared and suddenly there was a giant toad below them in which Naruto landed on safely.**

 **The toad had stretched it's arms and legs to each side of the ravine to keep itself from falling. It was a dark russet color, wearing a dark, open robe. It had a pipe in it's mouth and studs on its long tongue.**

 **"Where am I?" it asked.**

"No way!" Mirai said. "He actually did a complete summon!"

They looked at the toad in awe as the young blond ran around on top of it, making sure it was a toad.

"It is just me, or does that frog not look happy?" Shikadai asked.

 **They saw that the frog had narrowed its eyes when it realized that there was someone on him. He yelled at the blonde, introducing himself as Gamabunta. He almost knocked Naruto off, luckily the blond caught himself on the Toad's giant's pipe. The frog keeping yelling, asking where Jiraiya was at, shaking the pipe while Naruto hung on for dear life.**

"He seems more mad at Master Jiraiya then Lord Seven." Inojin said.

 **Gamabunta brought Naruto closer to his face, and asked the blonde where Jiraiya was. Naruto said he didn't know, mainly because he didn't actually remember Jiraiya's name. The Toad tried again, this time calling Jiraiya a 'leecher who calls himself a Toad Sage." Naruto still didn't say anything as he landed on Gamabunta's nose.**

"That Toad sure isn't happy with Master Jiraiya." Mitsuki said. "I wonder if he's going to try and kill him?"

 **Naruto finally answered the toad, saying the sage was at the top of the cliff.**

 **"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Naruto said, gaining the Chief Toad's attention again.**

 **The blonde asked what Gamabunta's business was with the Pervert. The toad said he wanted to know why said pervert summoned him here.**

 **"Ah!" Naruto sounded. "That was me! I Summoned you after I fell of the cliff, I thought you could help me."**

 **The toad narrowed his eye as he inspected the blonde.**

"He just said he fell of the cliff like it was an accident, not that Master Jiraiya pushed him off and left him for dead, or anything." Shikadai noted.

 **The toad started laughing, not believing that Naruto had summoned him. Naruto got mad and started yelling, then all of a sudden he was fighting with the toad.**

"Can your dad not go a day without picking a fight?" Sarada asked.

"I have no idea." Boruto said. "But that frog sure is loud!"

 **The toad suddenly jumped out of the ravine.**

The Scene disappeared with Naruto saying he wouldn't fall off the toad's head.

No one said anything. The were taking in the facts from that last memory. How a genin used a summoning jutsu successfully, how they saw the Nine-Tailed Fox, how the Seventh in his younger years where he had no control for his actions challenged it into giving him Chakra.

"I'm amazed at the Seventh's tenacity." Metal Lee broke the silence.

"I must agree." Mitsuki said. "He's very courageous…. Or very stupid."

"My vote's on stupid." Boruto stated.

The blonde was secretly mad that his dad learned the summoning jutsu at his age and he wasn't even close to learning it.

"I'll agree." Sarada said. "But only because he seems to stumbles his way into the messes to begin with."

Everyone agree on that.

* * *

And that's a wrap, thanks for reading this very awkward chapter. Soon while be diving into Gaara and all his stuff soon.

In the next chapter: Gaara, Naruto and the Hospitalized Lee!


	24. Chapter 24

I'll admit I was looking forward to this chapter, but It turned out rather dull and not how I wanted it to turn out. But only so much you can do with fragment backstories without out skipping ahead and messing everything up so... Here it is.

Also I really love all the reviews, I love know what people think of my story and a shoutout to NaruHina for reviewing on almost every chapter.

I do hope you guys review some more, whether it's just saying high or pointing out a mistake, I just loved reading them.

~Nightfire~

* * *

A new scene appeared, it was very bright. They were in the hospital. Naruto was freaking about something and yelling at Shikamaru.

"What the?" Boruto said. "How did he end up here?"

"He probably passed out from training." Sarada said.

"That's most likely what happened." Shikadai said. "But what is my dad doing here?"

 **Naruto started to look for something on his bed before suddenly stopping.**

"What's wrong with Lord Seven?" Sarada asked.

"Maybe he'd hungry?" Chocho said.

 **"** **Hey, Naruto." Shikamaru said, trying to get the blonde's attention. "What's going on?"**

 **The blonde slowly faced his friend, hold his stomach.**

 **"I'm...So hungry." Naruto said.**

"Told you." Chocho said smugly.

 **Shikamaru relaxed, telling his blonde not to scare him like that, and proceeded to pull out a basket of fruit.**

"Huh?" Shikadai said. "Why does he have that?"

 **Shikamaru set the basket on the bed, saying he brought it for Choji as a get well basket. But the doctors said he couldn't have it.**

 **"Choji?" Naruto said. "Is he sick?"**

 **"No, no, don't be fooled." Shikamaru said. "He made himself sick by eating too much BBQ."**

 **Naruto burst out laughing at that. He wasn't even a bit surprised.**

"When is something interesting going to happen?" Boruto asked. "How is this even important."

As if to answer him, the scene shift to another hospital room.

"Dad?" Metal Lee said when he noticed who was asleep in the bed.

 **The door to the room opened. Sakura walked in. She set a single white flower on the bedside table.**

"Why are we seeing this?" Mirai asked?

"You wanted to know more about the Kazekage." The women said, appearing. "Did you not?"

"Yes." Mirai said cautiously, "But I don't see how Lee-sensei and the Kazekage have any connection at this point."

"No?" The woman said. "I think you better look again."

Everyone turned back to the scene.

 **Sakura had left and it seemed like the room was shaking a bit. WInd blew the curtain up over the bed just as Gaara entered the room. The red-head stared down at the sleeping boy.**

"What's wrong with him?" Shikadai asked when he saw his uncle holding his head.

He turned to the women but she wasn't there anymore. He frowned. His Uncle was in pain and acting weird and they weren't getting any stright answers. Images over took the scene of flashes.

 **The first one was of Gai at the end of Lee's battle with Gaara.**

 **" _Why save him?_**

 **" _Because he is an important subordinate whom I care about."_**

"Why are we seeing this again?" Boruto asked.

No one answered him.

 **More images past by them. A young boy stood in shadows, looking sad. Everyone recognize the child form of the Kazekage. Another was a man, smiling kindly with a small bruise on his cheek. The next was of Gaara, still as a child, gripping his chest. He seemed to of been yelling at someone but his voice wasn't heard as his lips moved. That changed into a picture of a beautiful women. After that was the kind man again, but this time his eyes were dead as he turned his bloodied face forward with a fake smile on his lips. Child Gaara was crying, holding his head.**

"Who was that?" Sarada asked. "Shikadai?"

The young Uchiha turned to the Nara child.

"I don't know." Shikadai said, crossing his arms.

The boy seemed upset he didn't know who was shown.

"I only recognized the women in the photo that was shown." Shikadai told them. "It's my grandma. But I don't know who that guy was."

 **They watched as the cork from Gaara's gourd fell to the ground and sand inched closer to the sleeping boy.**

"How?" Metal Lee spoke up, clenching his fists. "How did my father and the Kazekage become friends after all this?"

They watched with bated breaths.

 **The sand snaked around Lee's sleeping body. Gaara moved closer to the bed and held is arm out, getting ready to close his hand to use his crushing technique.**

The eight could only watch, since it was just a memory. Chocho cover her eyes. The others couldn't tear their eyes away. Metal Lee cover his ears and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see what happened next.

"Stop! I don't want to see this!" He yelled.

Metal Lee opened his eyes after he didn't hear screams of pain. Gaara had stopped.

 **Shikamaru and Naruto had entered the room.**

 **"You jerk!" Naruto yelled, punching the redhead. "What the hell do you think your doing?"**

 **Shikamaru fell back as well. He had used his shadow possession to stop Gaara but that meant he was also affect by Naruto's punch. Which he berated the blonde about. Naruto apologized before both boys turned to the redhead, who's sand armor had been cracked.**

"Boruto, Shikadai." Metal Lee spoke, turning to his friends. "I am eternally grateful to your fathers."

Boruto clicked his tongue, he wasn't happy the Metal Lee said that to him but didn't say otherwise for the sake of his friend.

"Don't thank me." Shikadai said, rubbing the back of his head. "My Uncle's the one causing all the issues."

 **"What the hell were you trying to do?"**

The eight foucued back into the scene at Naruto's voice.

 **There was a tense pause before Naruto asked his question again.**

 **"I was trying to kill him." Gaara told them.**

No one liked that answer.

 **Shikamaru asked Gaara why he would want to do that. Asked if the redhead had something personal like a grudge or something, to try and kill Lee after their fight. Gaara said no, that it was nothing like this, just that he wanted to kill him.**

 **"How can you say something so selfish." Naruto yelled at Gaara.**

 **"You.. You had a lousy upbringing didn't you?" Shikamaru asked, "All you care about is yourself."**

 **"If you get in my way." Gaara said. "I'll kill you both."**

 **Naruto didn't like that. He stared being Naruto, but Shikamaru stopped him. Shikamaru started talking. Saying that he and Naruto knew he was strong but that the two of them could keep up him, especially if it's two to one.**

"What is he doing?" Boruto asked?

"He's bluffing." Shikadai said. "Trying to get Uncle to back down and leave or to by time for someone to notice outside the room."

 **Gaara didn't fall for it repeated what he said. Naruto started yelling again.**

 **"I've been telling you to back off, haven't I?" Shikamaru said, trying to stop Naruto. "This guy has the strength of a monster. You get it, don't you?"**

 **"I have a real monster in me!" Naruto said with no hesitation. "I'm not going to lose to this guy!"**

"Not subtle at all, is he?" Mitsuke asked.

"No, not really." Mirai said.

 **Shikamaru nudged Naruto in the side to get him to stop.**

 **"A monster, huh?" Gaara said, closing his eyes. "Me too, actually."**

Everyone's eyes widen.

 **"Just like you said. I had a terrible upbringing." Gaara said. "When I came into this world I took the life of the women, some might call my mother."**

 **Gaara then proceeded to tell the two leaf ninja more about him. Saying his father, spoiled him, taught him ninjutsu, and that he'd been possessed by a sand demon.**

 **"I was born a monster."**

 **Naruto and Shikamaru weren't expecting that.**

 **"It's called Shukaku." Gaara told them.**

 **Shikamaru tried to reason that out. Naruto however how a new look on his face. The best to describe it out be understanding, mixed with pity, mixed with slight fear.**

"Could it be that Lord Kazekage was a jinchuriki?" Sarada asked. "He mentions Shukaku by name and that's the One-Tail."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Mirai said. "But there's something that doesn't make sense."

"What's that?" Boruto asked.

"Most of the Tailed-Beasts are free in the world." Mirai said. "And the Kazekage is alive."

"What does that mean?" Shikadai said.

"When a Tailed-Beast it extracted from its host, the host usually…. Dies." Mitsuki said.

 **"What happened?" Naruto demanded.**

His shout drew attention back to the scene. They saw a evil grin form on the redhead's face.

 **"In the six years from the time I was six years old." Gaara started. "My father had tried to assassinate me more times than I can count."**

The scene ended there.

* * *

Ugh, I really really didn't like how this chapter turned out, I might end up changing it or just flat out rewrite it at a later date.

I thank you all for reading.

I'll try to make the chapters a bit better and longer.

Don't expect a new chapter soon. I am working all week but I will be getting it out a soon as I can.


	25. Chapter 25

Yay new chapter. Time for Gaara's past. Thanks for reading. Not much to say today because I'm super tired.

~nightfire~

* * *

"Wait!" Metal Lee shouted. "What happens!"

"Worry not." The women's voice echoed around. "Your father was not harmed from that encounter, his Sensei came and put a stop to Gaara before any harm came to him or the other two."

Metal Lee relaxed.

"If I may be so bold to ask." Shikadai said. "Why did my Uncle feel the need to kill?"

No reply.

"Please tell us!" He shouted. "I know you had cut that memory off early!"

"Calm down Shikadai." Inojin said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He thought he only had one purpose to live for." The women answered. "He thought his only purpose was to kill so he could keep on living."

"But why?" Shikadai demanded.

"Like with Haku, living only to server Zabuza. Gaara only had one purpose." She said. "I'll show you the rest."

She went silent and another memory appeared. The sandstone wall of the room let them know that they were in the sand villages. Gaara, around the age of 6 stood at a table with the picture of Shikadai's grandma next to a potted desert flower. They could easily tell this was a place children lived thank to the toy scattered all about.

 **Gaara stared at the photo before pulling out a knife and being it down on his hand.**

"How'd a six year old get a knife?" Mirai exclaimed.

 **Gaara was not cut, sand moved to where the knife was at stopped it from hurting the child.**

 **"It's no use after all." Gaara mumbled in disappointment. "The sand gets in the way."**

"Why would he try to willing harm himself?" Chocho asked.

 **"Gaara."**

 **Gaara's face changed to one of 'I got caught with my hand in the cookie jar' and quickly put the knife down and turned to the man who walked in. A man walked in. He had blonde hair and pale blue eyes, He had a small bruise on his cheek and for some reason, and aporn with the Sand Village's insignia on it. He looked disappointed.**

"Who is this guy?" Sarada asked. "This is twice we've seen him."

 **"Yashamaru!" Young Gaara said.**

 **Yashamaru walked to Gaara.**

 **"I may not look it." The man started. "But Lord Kazekage charged me with looking after your physical condition as a member of the medical corp and to be with you."**

"Medical corps?" Inojin questioned. "Why would Lord Kazekage need someone from the Medical Corps to be with him?"

"Who knows." Shikadai said. "This is the first i'm learning about this myself."

 **"Please do not do such thing in front of me." Yashamaru asked of the child, rubbing the back of his head. "Although the sand will protect you…"**

 **"Yashamaru…" Gaara said, looking down. "I'm sorry."**

'He's so cute!' all the girls thought at once.

 **"Oh, This..?" Yashamaru said. "It's just a scrape."**

 **Yashamaru light touched the bandages around his head, those looking closer could see them wrapped around his arm as well.**

 **"A scrape…" Gaara mumbles. "Is it painful?"**

 **Yashamaru looked at Gaara with understanding.**

 **"A little." He said. "But it will heal in no time."**

 **Gaara didn't seem satisfied with that answer.**

 **The stood here for a moment. A sandstorm was raging outside the windows.**

 **"Hey Yashamaru…."**

 **"What is it?" the man asked.**

 **"What is pain?"**

 **Yashamaru smile dropped at that question.**

 **"I've… never once had a wound so…" Gaara said, looking at his hand with a said smile. "I wondered what it's like."**

 **"Well…" Yashamaru said, looking up, trying to think. "How can I explain it? It's like distressing or difficult."**

 **He paused.**

 **"In other words, to be hit or cut… Maybe I should say it's a feeling of not being able to bear it, of not being able to stay normal."**

"That the worst description of pain I've ever heard." Boruto said.

"Like you could do better." Sarada said.

"I would probably do better than him."

They tuned back in.

 **Gaara still wasn't satisfied. He looked worst hearing that answer. He stared at the bandages on Yashamaru.**

 **"Yashamaru…" Gaara said.**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"So, do you dislike me… Yashamaru?" Gaara asked, averting his eyes.**

 **Yashamaru took a second, waiting for Gaara to look at him.**

 **"People live their lives while hurting others and while being hurt." Yashamaru told him. "But it's not so easy for people to dislike others."**

 **Gaara's face lit up.**

 **"Thank you, Yashamaru." the boy said. "I think I sort of understand what pain is now."**

 **"I see.." Yashamaru said.**

 **"So… Maybe I'm injured too? The same as everyone?" Gaara said. "I'm always… In pain."**

 **Gaara gripped his chest with the hand holding the knife.**

 **"I'm not bleeding but… I've been having a lot of pain right here."**

 **Yashamaru looked at Gaara with sadden eyes. He moved closer and kneeled right in down in front of the boy. Yashamaru took the knife from Gaara and drew it across one of his fingers, drawing blood. Gaara gasped.**

 **"Blood does flow from a wound on the body and the wound may appear painful." Yashamaru said. "But as time passes, the pain naturally disappears. By using medicine, the healing is even faster."**

 **Yashamaru pause to show Gaara the wound closer.**

 **"But what's dangerous is a wound of the heart." He said, bring his other hand to his chest. "Nothing has more troubling healing."**

 **Yashamaru explain more about the differences of the two when Gaara questioned it.**

"I like this guy." Chocho said. "He's very understanding."

 **"But there is one thing that can cure a wound of the heart." Yashamaru told Gaara. "But this is a complicated medicine."**

 **Yashamaru turned to the picture of Gaara's mom.**

 **"It can only be given to you by another person."**

 **"What? What must I do to…" Gaara started.**

 **He stopped because he followed Yashamaru's gaze to the picture of his mom.**

 **"The thing that can cure a wound of the heart." Yashamaru said. "That is… Love."**

 **Gaara asked how he can get it, so he could get rid of the pain. Yashamaru already explained it was already given to him. Yashamaru said he believe his older sister loved him.**

And the scene ended there.

"Ugh." Shikadai groaned.

"What's wrong?" Boruto asked,

"That only raised more questions." The Nara boy said, "This is just one big puzzle I can't figure out right now."

"Care to elaborate?" Sarada asked.

Shikadai let out a breath of annoyance.

"First off I have a great Uncle that I was never told about and the fact I don't know him or even met him means something happened. That's backed by those images we saw earlier, a few of have already been seen, all except the last two."

"The one where Yashamaru is cover in blood and of the Kazekage crying?" Metal Lee asked.

"That's right." Shikadai conformed. "What I'm trying to figure out is the inconsistencies between what my Uncle said in the hospital room, to what we were shown."

"Where are you going with this Shikadai?" Inojin asked.

"Well, my Uncle said that assastions started trying to kill him at around the age of six, which was the age we just saw him. He's distance from the rest of our family but we saw him being happy with Yashamaru, who is a ninja."

"Wait!" Mirai said. "You don't think?"

"I do." Shikadai said.

"What are you going talking about?" Boruto said. "You suddenly started talking in code."

"Shikadai thinks the Yashamaru was the Assassin that tried to kill the Kazekage." Mitsuki said.

"That's silly." Chocho said. "He's so nice."

"I agree." Metal Lee said. "What if he tried stopping the assassin and that's why he died?'  
Shikadai rubbed his head.

"This is giving me a headache." He said.

He said that as a new scene showed up.

 **Six year old Gaara was walking down an empty street in the middle of the night, he didn't look happy. Some drunk guy accidently bumped into him and was about to yell at the boy but the man stopped when he saw who it was.**

 ** _'Go home, freak!'_**

They all jumped at the appearance of a boy hiding behind a door, gaara was holding a bag of something, which he dropped when the boy slammed the door in his face.

 ** _'Those eye…'_** **Gaara's thoughts echoed.**

 **His face changed slowly and the sand appeared. The next moment the man was on the ground with Gaara walking away. People came out after hearing the man's scream. They all heard the words said about the boy walking away. Gaara paid no mind to them as he kept walking. The street were empty again, all except a lone man leaning against a build and Gaara, who stopped walking when he reached where the man was. No words were spoken and Gaara just continued walking after looking away.**

"Who was that?" Boruto asked.

"It's my grandpa, the Fourth Kazekage." Shikadai said.

The scene shifted.

 **Gaara sat on the roof of a building, the moon full and hanging low in the sky. He was shaking and covering his face.**

"Guys, look!" Sarada said, pointing at a dozen floating kunai.

 **The kunai glistened in the moonlight. I moment went by before they all shot out, aimed for Gaara's back. The sand erupted around the boy, surprising turned around, shock and fear very apparent on his face. The sand moved to keep his back overed. A sand ninja stood there, kunai floating in front of him. He was in the standard sand uniform. His face was covered by a loose mask, no notable features could be seen. Gaara's face contorted in anger, he lasted out after the second round on kunai flew forward. Sand wrapped around the man with ease. The man struggled to get out but didn't make a sound. Gaara crushed him. The man fell. He landed next to a wall. Gaara was shaking, scared by what had happened.**

 **"Who…? Why…?" Gaara asked looking at the man.**

 **He did not move. Gaara seemed to of recognized something.**

"I knew it." Shikadai said, letting out a breath.

 **Gaara pulled off the mask. It was Yashamaru.**

 **"Well done… Gaara." Yashamaru said.**

 **"Yashamaru..!" Gaara mumbled.**

 **The redhead held his head head and his chest. He scream was chilling and his sand became wild before it suddenly went calm. Gaara was crying over the body of Yashamaru, who was breathing heavily. Gaara began asking why, trying to wipe the never ending tears away. Yashamaru didn't answer as he looked at Gaara, before looking at the moon.**

 **"It was an order." He said "I was** **commissioned** **to kill you… By your father."**

 **Yashamaru told him everything. How he was an experiment to the village that had become too dangerous since he couldn't control Shukaku.**

 **"So Yashamaru, you had no choice…" Gaara said, trying to turn it more favorable. "But to comply with my father's orders?"**

 **"No…" The dying man said. "That's not correct."**

 **Yashamaru told the boy he could of declined if he wanted to.**

 **"Gaara…" He whispered. "Deep down in my heart…. I probably hated you."**

 **Yashamaru explained why. Explain how Gaara's mother left cursing the villages and said that's why he was named Gaara, for self-loving demon.**

 **"You were never… Loved." Yashamaru told his nephew. "Please die…"**

 **Yashamaru opened his vest to show explosive tags. Gaara didn't move. Not that he would need to. The bombs exploded and the sand wrapped around Gaara. All the was left of Yashamaru was a blood stain.**

"That was so cruel…" Sarada said.

 **Gaara cried. Alone on the rooftop with no one to tell him otherwise. He sat up and screamed, his sand focused on his forehead, forcing git to carve the word 'love' into it. He no longer cried as he glared at the village, blood dripping from the only wound he's gotten so far.**

And from there the scene ended.

* * *

Next up, the final round of the Chunin Exams


	26. Notice

Dear Readers.

Thanks for all your support during my pause, sadly this isn't an update. I will be working on rewriting parts of the story as some of you guys have complained about a few things and I thank you for that, it shows me what i need to look at and what to improve. Also I would like you guys to note that i am not the best writer, I also haven't watched the Bourto series **fully** but this is just my take on the characters. Hopefully I'll be able to get another actual chapter out soon but work and lack of interest in the series at the moment has cause some issues for me. Please bare with me because I don't plan on giving up the story any time soon.

P.S. as for the slow build up. The show itself has a slow build up it-self, I will try to push things along but I don't like rushing things.

and as for the Mystery Women, I will be improving her personality and what not as well.

Thanks for your patience

~Nightfire~


End file.
